Ash & Dawn's Adventures
by Dan Cool
Summary: This is the story of Ash Ketchum and Dawn Hikari. A Pearlshipping Adventure. This story takes place 4 years after Sinnoh League Victors. Ash and Dawn are 17 (Ash is older then Dawn) and have been invited to attend the world renowned Pokémon Trainers Unive
1. Invitation

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

After 5 years of being apart Ash and Dawn will finally meet again at the Pokémon Trainers University for rising Pokémon Masters, Coordinators, and Pokémon Doctors, but what will happen once Ash and Dawn are reunited (especially around old friends)? Will the feelings that they have long ignored (or denied) for each other finally rise to the surface? You'll have to keep reading to find out.

A lot of your favorite characters are here in Ash and Dawn's Adventure! Enjoy!

**Ash's Mom**: _Ash there's a letter for you_.

Ash's Mom calls him to pick up his letter that just came in the mail.

**Ash: ** _Coming_!

A black haired boy still in his PJs comes running down the stairs to be greeted by his mom and is handed the letter.

**Delia: ** _Here Ash, this letter just came in the mail for you._

**Ash: ** _Really? I wondered who would send me a letter_.

Ash eagerly opens the letter.

**Letter:** _Dear Aspiring Pokémon Master:_

_You are invited to The Pokémon Trainers University to study and train to become a Pokémon Master. Passing Pokémon Trainers will be able to instantly compete against the Elite Four from any region of their choice. We are located on a remote island within the Orange Islands called, "Zeta Rock" if you choose to come and be a student then use the map that is included with this letter to show you how to get to the island. We look forward to your arrival._

Sincerely,

The Dean of PTU (Pokémon Trainers University)

**Ash: ** _Wow... This is GREAT! MOM!_ Ash says in excitement.

**Delia: ** _Yes dear._

**Ash: ** _I've been invited to The Pokémon Trainers University in the Orange Islands!_

**Delia: ** _That's great! I'll pack your things for your trip._

**Meanwhile in Pewter City: **A tall spiky haired guy goes to the mailbox and opens it. Inside is a letter from the Pokémon Trainers University.

**Letter: **_You are invited to The Pokémon Trainers University to study and train to become a Pokémon Master. Passing Pokémon Trainers will be able to instantly compete against the Elite Four from any region of their choice. We are located on a remote island within the Orange Islands called, "Zeta Rock" if you choose to come and be a student then use the map that is included with this letter to show you how to get to the island. We look forward to your arrival._

Sincerely,

The Dean of PTU (Pokémon Trainers University)

**Brock** (Spiky haired guy): _Wow, this could be great! Albeit I might even meet a really cute girl there! _He then blushes and thinks what kind of girl he'll meet there. Brock runs back to tell his family.

**Brock: **_ Mom! Dad! I got accepted to PTU! Now I can get a new girlfri... uh… I mean, study Pokémon Medicine and make the world a better place!_

**Meanwhile in Twin Leaf Town** (in the Sinnoh region): A blue haired girl is in the middle of sleeping.

Alarm clock: _Riiiiiiiiiing!_

**Blue Haired Girl: ** (groans) _5 more minutes..._

She rolls over to turn the alarm clock off, pulls the blanket over her head then goes back to sleep.

Just then a tall blue haired woman named Johanna comes into the room with an envelope.

**Johanna: ** _Dawn._

**Dawn: **_hm..._

**Johanna: ** _Dawn, A letter just came for you._

She says softly.

**Dawn: ** _That's nice. _

She says still half asleep.

**Johanna: ** _It's from PTU._

**Dawn: ** _PTU_?

**Johanna: ** _The Pokémon Trainers University. Here, everything you need to know is right here in this envelope._

Johanna gives the envelope to Dawn then leaves. Dawn opens the envelope and reads the letter,

**Letter: **_You are invited to The Pokémon Trainers University to study and train to become a Pokémon Master. Passing Pokémon Trainers will be able to instantly compete against the Elite Four from any region of their choice. We are located on a remote island within the Orange Islands called, "Zeta Rock" if you choose to come and be a student then use the map that is included with this letter to show you how to get to the island. We look forward to your arrival._

Sincerely,

The Dean of PTU (Pokémon Trainers University)

**Dawn: ** _Hm..._

With a thoughtful look on her face she then says,

_I've never applied to a University, and I've never heard of the Orange Islands._

**Back to Ash.**

**Ash: ** _Alright mom, I'm going to the port in Vermilion to catch the ferry to Zeta Rock._

**Delia: ** _Alright Ash dear be safe and I love you._

**Ash: **_ Love you too! Let's go Pikachu._

He says with excitement to the yellow electric mouse.

**Pikachu**: Pika!

**Now to Brock.**

**Brock: ** _I'll see you all later!_

**Brock's family:** _Bye Brock!_

**Brock: ** _Bye everyone, see you soon!_

**Brock's family:** _You too!_

Brock walks away waving at his family.

**Now to Dawn.**

**Johanna: ** _Do you have everything Dawn?_

**Dawn: ** _Yep._

**Johanna: ** _Alright I'll see you later and good luck!_

**Dawn: ** _Thanks mom._

Everybody heads to Zeta Rock for their new adventures on the remote Orange Islands. Ash is wearing his Hoenn gear (from season four) with Pikachu on his shoulder, Brock's dressed in his Hoenn clothing, and Dawn in a white beanie, pink scarf, black top with a pink mini skirt, and pink boots.

***This concludes Chapter 1 - Reviews welcome.**

This is my first FanFic and PearlShipping story. Rate and comment.

More chapters to come.

Later.


	2. Zeta Island Awaits

**Chapter 2: Zeta Island Awaits.**

Ash has arrived at Vermilion City Port with Pikachu.

**Ash: ** _Were finally here Pikachu._

**Pikachu:** _Pika!_

**Ash: ** _Hmm, Hey theirs the ferry._

Ash runs to the ferry,

**Ash: ** _Excuse me sir, is this the ferry to Zeta Island?_

**Attendant: ** _Yes it sure is, but to board I will need to see your ticket._

**Ash: ** _Right._ He says excitingly. _Here you go sir_

**Attendant: ** _Alright then go on._

**Ash: ** Great, thank you.

Ash then boards the ferry and a lady gives him a map of the ferry.

**Ash: ** _Wow, thanks miss._

**Miss:** _Your welcome._

**Ash: ** A_wesome, this ferry has everything, a pool, Pokemon center and an all you can eat BUFFET!_

Ash said with excitement.

**Ash: ** _Alright let's go eat Pikachu!_

**Pikachu:** _Pika, Pika._

In the meantime, what the passengers are not aware of is the Pokemon thieves on the ship that are planning to steal all the Pokemon on board.

Meanwhile, Dawn has just left the Sinnoh region and is heading to Zeta island by blimp which will stop in Kanto where Brock plans to catch it at Celedon City's new blimp port.

**Back to Ash.**

Later on that day in the buffet Ash was eating to his hearts delight.

Ash with food in his mouth:

**Ash: ** _mmmm...mmmmm _(Translation: this is great food)

While Ash is stuffing his mouth the Pokemon thieves are planning to steal the Pokemon from every trainer at sunset.

By the time Ash was finished stuffing his face he went out on too the deck and a trainer crashed right into him.

**Ash: ** _Ow_, _Hey watch where you're going._

**Trainer: **_You watch were you going, I'll fine you for this!_

**Ash: ** _A Fine? Hey wait a minute is that_

The trainer turns around then Ash exclaims

_Barry?_

_ASH!_

**Ash: ** _Wow_ _It's been a awhile._

**Barry: **_Yep_

**Ash: ** _What are you doing here?_

**Barry: **Encase you didn't know this ship only has the best trainers aboard all of whom are heading to the Pokemon Trainers University on Zeta Island. Barry says with an arrogant tone

**Ash: ** _The best trainers aboard huh? Then why they let you on?_ Ash says with a sarcastic tone.

**Barry: **_WHAT WAS THAT! I'll have you know that I'm 10x BETTER THEN YOU!_ He yells.

**Ash: ** _You wanna prove it?_

**Barry: **_Is that a challenge? _He yells loud.

**Ash: ** You bet it is! One Pokemon each.

**Barry: **_You're on. Let's go to the battlefield._

Ash and Barry run to the battlefield then take their places.

**Barry: **_Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first._

**Ash: ** _Got it.._ 1, 2, 3! Rock! Paper! Scissors! (Rock)

**Barry: ** 1, 2, 3! Rock! Paper! Scissors! (Paper)

_**Barry: **I win, paper beats rock!_

**Ash: ** _groan_

**Barry: **I_ choose you Empoleon!_

**Ash: ** _Piece of cake! Go Pikachu!_

**Barry: **_And begin! Empoleon Hydro Cann._

Suddenly yelling is heard from all over the boat.

**Barry: **Huh, w_hat's going on?_

**Ash: ** _Don't know, Lets check it out._

Ash, Pikachu, Barry and his Empoleon rush to the scene as the sun begins to set. What could possibly be going on. Stay tuned.

Don't forget to review this chapter and there are more coming.

Later.


	3. Team Rocket Strikes!

**Chapter 3: Team Rocket Strikes!**

**Barry: **What the?

**Ash: ** It's Team Rocket!

**Pikachu:** PI PI PIKACHU! (Translation: No good thieves)

**Jessie: ** Team Rocket is here to take possession of everybody's Pokémon!

**James: ** So don't make this hard.

**Meowth: ** Just fork em over.

**Ash: ** You're not getting anyone's Pokémon!

**Barry: **Yeah!

**James: ** Great, it's the twerps.

**Meowth: ** And they've got Pikachu with them.

**Jessie: ** Perfect this will be the catch of the day!

**James:** Ready super pika capture net!

Ready and

**Meowth: ** FIRE!

Giant metallic net is launched at Pikachu and Empoleon and catches them instantly.

**James: ** Bingo!

**Ash: ** Pikachu!

**Barry: **Empoleon!

**Meowth: ** We got two of em!

Jessie laughs evilly.

Then James presses a red button on a remote and a hot air Meowth balloon comes over the ship with a giant vacuum attached to the bottom of it.

**Barry: **What is that under the balloon?

**James: ** If you must know this is the Poke Vacuum 4000. He says arrogantly.

**Barry: **4000?

**James: ** Yes the other models had too many glitches in them, but the 4000 will suck up all the Pokémon on the ship from every trainer weather they're in their Pokeball or not!

BONK! Jessie hits James

**Jessie: ** Just skip the boring details and press the button already!

**Meowth: ** Yeah!

**James: ** OK. Here it goes!

James press a blue button on the remote and the vacuum is activated.

**Vacuum:** Whirl….

**Barry: **The vacuum is sucking up everybody's Pokémon!

**Ash: **I've had enough of this!

Go Infernape!

Infernape!

**Barry: **Go Hitmonlee!

Hitmonlee use blaze kick on that machine. (Anyone who has seen Barry's Hitmonlee knows it can use Blaze Kick)

**Ash: ** Infernape use fire blast on the balloon!

Hitmonlee jumps on top of the boat to gain momentum and launches himself towards the machine then spin kicks the machine with a blaze kick destroying it instantly and sending all the trainers poke balls down onto the boat.

Then Infernape shoots a fire blast instantly incinerating the balloon.

Team Rocket watches their plan to capture all the trainers Pokémon fail and go up in flames (literally) with their jaw dropped down to the floor.

**Ash: **It's over team rocket!

**Jessie: ** Only for you. We still have Pikachu.

**Barry: ** But you have no place to run.

**James: ** I hate to say it Jess but he's right. James says in a panic.

All the angry trainers surround Team Rocket with Ash and Barry at the head of the crowd.

**Ash: ** Give me back Pikachu!

**Barry: **And Empoleon!

**Jessie: ** Never!

**Ash: ** Go Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur use vine whip to grab that net from team rocket.

**Jessie: ** Seviper don't let them take that net away!

Bulbasaur and Seviper both grab the net and start to tug-o-war.

Ash and Barry help Bulbasaur while Jessie, James and Meowth help Seviper.

Team Rocket then lets out all their Pokémon while pulling at the same time giving them the upper hand.

**Barry: **No, they're winning.

Just then when it looked like team rocket was going to win.

YEAH! We're finally going to win!

**Other trainers:** Hey lets help them out people!

**Team Rocket:** No don't help them out, DON'T HELP THEM OUT!

All the other trainers and their Pokémon help Ash and Barry pull.

**Ash: ** PULL!

Everybody gives a strong pull and rips the net from team rockets hands.

**Team Rocket:** OH NO!

**James: ** I think we better get out of here!

**Ash: ** Get them!

All the Pokémon launch their attacks on team rocket sending them flying towards the sky with Team Rocket saying

WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Ash unties the net and Pikachu jumps out.

**Pikachu:** Pika!

**Ash:** Pikachu! Are you ok?

**Barry: **Alright we did it everybody!

YEAH!

Barry and Empoleon go over to Ash and Pikachu.

Thanks for the help Barry.

**Barry: **Yeah well you can thank me with a battle. That's if you're up to it?

**Ash: **You know it! What about you Pikachu?

**Pikachu:** PIKA! (Yes)

**Barry: **Empoleon you up for a battle?

**Empoleon:** Empol! (Yes)

**Barry: **Alright! LETS... BATTLE! Barry says in excitement.

Who will win Ash and Pikachu or Barry and Empoleon? Stay tuned to find out.

Comment on the story so far people.

Later.


	4. Showdown

**Chapter 4: Showdown**

Dawn and Brock are about to land on Zeta Rock with Ash and Barry an hour behind them.

**Ash: ** Pikachu use thunderbolt!

**Pikachu:** Pi ka CHU!

**Barry: **Empoleon dodge then use metal claw!

Empoleon doges the thunderbolt then gets ready to slash Pikachu.

**Ash: ** Pikachu use Iron Tail to block!

Pikachu spins and uses his glowing tail to stop the metal claw from hitting.

**Barry: **No way! Empoleon use Hydro Cannon on Pikachu!

**Ash: ** I don't think so!

Pikachu! zap that penguin with a full power Thunderbolt!

**Pikachu:** Pi ka CHUUUUUU!

_Since the Hydro Cannon wasn't launched from Empoloen, but was still there, Pikachu's electricity surged through the unlaunched Hydro Cannon giving Empoleon the shock of his life instantly knocking him out and making Ash and Pikachu the winner._

**Ash: ** Alright Pikachu we won!

He said with excitement.

**Pikachu:** PIKA! (YEAH!) Pikachu then holds two holds the peace sign up.

**Ash: ** Aw' man! Good work Empoleon.

Great battle Barry.

**Barry: **Thanks Ash but things won't be the same next time.

**Ash: ** We'll see about that.

_Intercom: Attention all passengers we will be arriving at Zeta Rock shortly please be ready to disembark the ship._

**Barry: **Look!

**Ash: ** That must be Zeta Rock! Soon we will start a new adventure! You ready Pikachu?

**Pikachu:** Pika, Pika! (You bet!)

_As the sun sets and the boat gets closer to the harbor Ash wonders what will await him on Zeta Rock. Little does he know a lot! You'll have to stay tuned to see all the action, adventure, and scandal!_

**Note: **Dawn and Brock don't know they're on the same blimp.

Comment and voice your opinions.

Later!


	5. Reunion of Old Friends

**Chapter 5: Reunion of Old Friends**

By sunset everyone arrives at PTU located on Zeta Rock. Ash, Pikachu and Barry are the last to arrive. Ash gets off the boat with Barry and takes a big stretch.

**Ash: ** AH! We're finally here.

**Barry: **It's nice to be on land after that 5 hour boat ride.

**Ash: ** I know.

**Unknown Voice:** Ash is that you?

**Ash: ** Huh?

**Unknown Voice: **It is you!

_A girl runs to hug Ash._

**Girl:** Don't you remember me?

**Ash: ** May? Great to see you! Wow! you've grown!

I didn't know you would be here.

**May: **Yeah. I'm here because of my experience as a Pokemon Coordinator. I have a total of 100 ribbons.

**Ash: ** That's great.

**May: **Hi Pikachu.

**Pikachu: **PIKA! (Hey)

**May: ** I still have that half ribbon we won together. She says flirtatiously.

**Ash: ** So do I!

_Most of you are probably wondering by now if May has a liking towards Ash. Well, she does! She's liked him for a long time, however, Ash is so oblivious to a girl's charm and affections he probably wouldn't notice even if it hit him on the head. Moving on._

**May: ** It's really great to see you

**Ash: ** You to.

**May: ** Who's your friend?

**Ash: ** Oh, this is Barry we became friends during my travels in the Sinnoh region. Barry this is May, me and her became friends in the Hoenn region.

**Barry: **Wow your from the Hoenn region?

**May: ** Yeah

**Barry: **Thats really cool I've always wanted to visit the Hoenn region.

**May: ** You should it's a really cool place.

**Unknown Voice:** Ash?

**Ash: ** Did someone call me?

**Barry: **Over there.

_A red hair girl wearing yellow and holding an Azurill runs over towards Ash._

**Ash: ** Misty!

**May: ** Great it's Misty.

_May says with disappointment._

**Misty: ** Ash! It's great to see you it's been awhile and. you've gotten tall. Hi Pikachu!

**Pikachu: **PIKA (Misty!)

**Ash: ** Thanks. You look great yourself

**Unknown Voice:** Hey! Ash!

**Ash: ** Huh? Is that Brock?

_Brock runs over to Ash's group._

**Ash: ** Brocko!

**Brock: **How's it going man long time no see. Hey Pikachu.

**Pikachu: **PIKA, PIKA (Hey Brocko)

**Ash: ** What are you doing here?

**Brock: ** I'm here to study Pokemon medicine.

Hey Barry.

**Barry: **Hey Brock longtime no see.

**Brock: **You too.

**Barry: **Are we all just gonna keep yapping or are we going in to register for classes?

**May: ** Lets go then.

_The entire group walks towards the big double glass doors of PTU but before entering Ash sees a vaguely familiar face, an old rival. _

Who is this familiar face? Stay tuned to find out.

If you all are wondering were Dawn is I will be bringing her in later on in the story. In the meantime review and respond people and share the story with others.

Later.


	6. Old Rivals Return

**Chapter 6: Old Rivals Return**

At the end of Chapter 5 Ash spotted a very familiar face near the doors of PTU

**Ash:** P Paul?

Ash stuttered

**Paul: **Hm?

_Paul walks over to Ash and his group._

**Paul: **Ash? Longtime no see. How's it been?

**Ash: ** Pretty good.

_He says with a stern look_

**Paul: **I see you've been invited to PTU.

**Ash: ** Yeah.

**Paul: **Word of advice, this is the make it or break it platform in a trainer's life, how you do here will affect your career as a Pokemon Trainer.

Looking forward to seeing you in battle.

**Ash: ** You to Paul.

_Paul waves his hand with his back facing Ash and walks into the building._

**Misty: ** Who was that Brock?

_That's Paul, Ash's rival from the Sinnoh Region. Paul use to beat Ash in battles until their match at the Sinnoh League when Ash finally won._

_All of a sudden someone breaks the awkward moment by yelling_

_Are we just gonna stand here or are we GONNA GO IN!_

_Barry shouts._

**Ash: ** Quit your yelling Barry. Let's go people.

_Ash and friends enter the PTU lobby and another familiar voice says,_

**Gary: **Hi ya! Ash.

**Ash: ** Wa! That sounds like... Gary?

**Gary: **Surprise to see me Ashy boy?

**Ash: ** What are you doing here? I thought you were done being a trainer and decided to be a Pokemon researcher.

**Gary: ** I never said I was through being a trainer. I got a letter from PTU and they invited me to attend.

You should go home this is a place for real trainers not losers AHAHAHA

**Ash: ** grrr… I'll show you! _Ash said with anger__._

I'm no loser!

I'm better then you'll ever be!

**Gary: **Yeah right. We'll see about that. Come on girls. Smell ya later.

**Cheerleader girls:** Gary, Gary he's the one he'll beat everybody.

**Ash: ** Grrr, I'LL SHOW HIM! Ash yelled.

**May: ** That cheer didn't even rhyme.

**Misty: ** Tell that to Brock I don't even think he noticed.

**Brock: **Wow! Those girls were beautiful. Brock says in awe.

**Misty: ** Snap out of it.

Hey there's my boyfriend.

**Ash: **You have a boyfriend?

_Ash starts laughing and Misty starts pulling his mouth in opposite directions._

**Misty: ** You little jerk! I don't see you with a girl and you have the nerve to laugh at me?

_Ash with his mouth being stretched by Misty _

**Ash: **Sssssssoooooooo IIIIIIIII wwwwwwwwaaaaaa jjjjjjjjjjjj mmmmmmmmmmm aaaaaaaaarrrrrr (Translations: Sorry I was just kidding)

_Soon Misty's boyfriend walks up to Ash and his friends while Misty is still fighting with Ash._

**Misty's Boyfriend:** Hey Ash long time no see.

_Ash with his mouth being stretched by Misty_

Ttttttttt rrrrrrrrrrr aaaaaaaaa cccccccccc eeeeeeee yyyyyyyy? Ash says

**Tracey: **Yeah. Hey? Misty what are you doing?

**Misty: ** Ash was being a jerk so I had to teach him a lesson. She says angrily.

**Ash: ** Hows it going Trace?

**Tracey:** Good, did Misty tell you we're dating?

**Ash: ** She said she had a boyfriend but I didn't believe here until now.

**Misty: ** Humph…

**Brock: **Hey we should all register for our classes and our stay here.

**Everybody:** Yeah!

_Ash, Barry and Misty went to register for battle classes, Brock went to register for Pokemon Medicine classes and May went to register for Pokemon Contest classes._

**Ash: ** Hi Nurse Joy, me and my friends want to sign up for classes.

**Nurse Joy: **OK just sign these forms and leave them here.

**Ash: ** OK. Here you go guys.

_Ash hands his friends forms then him and his friends sit down and fill out the forms._

_In the meantime Brock was hanging around Nurse Joy's counter._

**Nurse Joy: ** Hi welcome to PTU Medical class sign up desk. How may I help y…

_Brock grabs Nurse Joy's hand pressing it to his heart_

**Brock: **Nurse Joy your beauty is unparalleled. My heart urns for you all day and night just like a Nidoking urns for his special Nidoqueen.

I've traveled the regions and they have brought me here to you.

Perhaps we can have lunch sometime maybe this afterno…

_Brock's speech is cut short when Misty yanks his ear._

**Misty: ** You have other stuff to do.

_She then asks Nurse Joy for the forms to fill out, then pulls Brock over to where the others are…_

**Brock: **Not the ear, not the ear.

**Misty: ** Sign the forms Brock.

_Everyone finishes filling out the forms. Ash takes Barry and Misty's forms, Misty takes Brock's and May takes her own, they all deliver the forms to their respective desks._

**Ash: **Here you go Nurse Joy.

**Nurse Joy: **Thank you.

Here is your dorm key give these to your friends.

**Ash: **Is there a water fountain around here?

**Nurse Joy: **Yes - over there in that hall.

**Ash: **Thank you.

_Ash gives Barry and Misty their keys then goes to get some water._

_At the fountain Ash spends 1 minute getting water then turns the fountain off. When he turns to walk back to the others a blue hair and blue eyed girl makes eye contact with him_

**Ash: **Dawn? He says in amazement while taking a second look.

**Dawn: **Ash?

_The tall blue haired and blue eyed girl then says in shock._

Well they have finally met but what happens after that?

Stay tuned.

Just so you know people Tracey is taking classes for Pokemon Watchers. I've also brought back the good ol Ash and Gary Rivalry. Don't forget to review and comment people. More chapters to come.

Later.


	7. Dawn's Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 7: Dawn's Hidden Feelings**

Dawn was very surprised to see Ash standing in front of her and looking her in the eyes. (He was only a foot away.) If you're wondering what was going through Dawn's head during their long awkward pause here it is.

**Dawn's Thoughts:** _I don't believe it, it's Ash and he looks better then when I last saw him. I thought I'd never see him again. I thought when he got on that boat that would be the last time we would ever see each other and now here he is right in front of me. Wait. Why do I even care? I don't even like him. (__Denial__)_

_What should I do, does my hair look OK or what about my breath or or my..._

**Ash: ** Hi Dawn

**Dawn: ** Huh? Hi Ash.

_She said holding her hands together shyly turning her face slightly to the left and trying not to blush in front of him._

**Ash: ** It's been awhile.

**Dawn: ** 5 years.

_She says shyly._

**Ash: ** That long huh?

**Dawn: ** Yeah. She says nervously.

**Ash: ** I missed you.

_Dawn turns her face to Ash with a deep look and says in a soft tone._

**Dawn: ** Really?

**Ash: ** Yeah, It was cool hanging out with you back in Sinnoh.

**Dawn: ** Oh yeah.

_She says a little disappointed thinking he meant missed her in a romantic way._

_A long silence occurs for about a minute until it's finally broken by May._

**May: **There you are Ash!

_Dawn turns around and says shyly,_

**Dawn: ** Hi May.

**May: ** Dawn! Is that you?

**May: ** Wow! you look great girl! I bet you have a boyfriend!

_(Note that Dawn is almost seventeen and she now looks like a high school cheerleader captain. Almost every guy that sees her wants to date her. Moving on)_

**Dawn: ** No, we just broke up.

**Ash: ** Sorry to hear that.

**Dawn: **Things didn't work out, he wasn't the one.

**May: ** Come on girl! Let's go meet the rest of the gang!

_May grabs Dawn's right arm and heads towards the others,_

**Dawn: **Hey, May slow down. (laughing)

_They excitedly head back to the area where the others are as Ash follows behind them._

_Wow… she really has changed, she looks beautiful. Ash thought to himself._

**May: ** Hey Ash! Hurry up!

**Ash: ** I'm coming!

_Back with the others Dawn gets acquainted with Misty and Tracey for the first time and reacquainted with Brock, Barry and Pikachu. _

**Dawn: **Brock, Barry it's nice to see you guys again. _(Happily)_

**Brock:** Dawn? Wow I should of known you would be here, it's nice to see you again.

**Dawn: **Hi Pikachu!

**Pikachu:** PI PIKA (It's Dawn!) Pikachu jumps in her arms.

_Barry was too excited for battle classes to notice Dawn._

**Barry: **I'M READY TO TAKE ON ANY TRAINER IN THIS ROOM!

Barry calms down and finally notices Dawn.

**Barry: **Oh hey! Dawn, haven't seen you since last month.

**Dawn: **You haven't changed a bit Barry.

**Barry: **And don't count on me changing anytime soon. I'm all fired up and ready to battle!

**May: **How do you know Barry, was he your boyfriend? Says May

**Dawn: ** It's not like that.

_She says nicely._

**Barry: **Get real May, I'm a trainer I don't have time for girls and relationships.

**May: **More like he can't get a girlfriend.

_Finally Ash shows up next to Dawn then answers May's question on how Barry and Dawn know each other._

**Ash: **Barry and Dawn both come from the same town.

**May: ** Oh! So that's how you know him.

**Intercom: **Attention students please check into your dorms. Thank you.

**Brock: **Hey guys, let's all go to our rooms and unpack.

**Ash: **Good idea.

Hey Barry, Barry? Where'd he go?

_Ash turns towards the giant crowd in the lobby and sees Barry rushing through the lobby desperately trying to get someone to battle him._

**Barry: **Hey you want to battle or how about you. He eagerly asks random people.

**May: **Hey Barry, were going to our dorms too unpack we'll see you later.

**Barry: **HEY WAIT UP GUYS!

_Barry rushes towards the others._

_Everyone goes to their respective dorms. Ash, Barry, Brock and Tracey all have the same room while Dawn, May, and Misty each share the same room with each other not to mention the guys room is in the same hall as the girls room 3 doors away from each other._

How will classes go? What will happen between Ash and Dawn? Stay tuned to find out.

Later.


	8. Meet The Teachers

**Chapter 8: Meet The Teachers**

**Intro**: Well people we've already met the main characters now let's meet their teachers.

_After Dawn had unpacked her stuff at her dorm she decided to take a look around the school._

**Dawn: ** Hey Misty, May I'm gonna go look around the school I'll see you later.

**May and Misty**: OK.

_Dawn left the room and went to look around._

**Dawn: ** Hmm… where should I start?

_She decided to go to the main office and see if they had a map of the school grounds._

_At the main office._

**Dawn: ** Excuse me.

**Front desk lady:** How may I help you?

**Dawn: ** Do you have a map?

**Front desk lady:** Why yes we do. Over there on that desk in that tray, there are free maps for all students and visitors.

**Dawn: ** Thank you.

**Front desk lady:** No problem.

Dawn went to the desk with the tray and picked one for herself and left.

_In the meantime Ash along with Pikachu came by the main office right after Dawn left the building. (FYI he wasn't avoiding her he didn't know she was just there)_.

_Dawn decided to check out the gift shop near the bazaar while Ash decided to check out the battle grounds. At the bazaar there were market places, trade centers, gift shops, as well as restaurants and even an ice cream stand. Dawn decided to go to shopping at the gift shop._

_In the gift shop._

**Dawn: ** These are nice souvenirs. Wow! a silver wing pendant! I'll buy it!

_After browsing Dawn saw the plush dolls section and a big Lapras doll. Her eyes went big and a big happy smile spread across her face. _

**Dawn: ** How cute! This lapras doll is so cute! I want it!

_Then she saw other plush dolls._

**Dawn: **These are sooooooooooo cute! Oh how about this doll here! It's soooooooo adorable! I'M IN HEAVEN! YEAH, YEAH YEAH!

_After buying some plush dolls she decided to get ice cream. At the ice cream cart she bumped into a blond woman (that's right woman not girl)._

**Blond Woman:** Oh, excuse me.

_She said politely_

**Dawn: ** Sorry miss.

_The blond woman turned around._

**Dawn: **Cynthia!

**Cynthia:** Well, if it isn't Dawn! It's nice to see you - it's been a longtime!

**Dawn: ** It sure has. What are you doing here?

**Cynthia:** I'm a teacher here at the Academy - I was just getting some ice cream.

**Dawn: ** You're teaching here?

**Cynthia:** Yes, who knows I might even be your teacher Dawn. Anyways, I've got to go and get ready for class tomorrow, but we'll catch up later.

_Cynthia excused herself and left._

_When she ran by and the guys saw her they could not stop looking at her especially a guy with sky blue hair. One guy even got slapped by his jealous girlfriend for just looking at Cynthia (who could blame him for looking at her). Cynthia was too busy to notice the guys staring at her but she did notice the sky blue haired guy and smiled at him while she was running. He smiled back while looking cool at the same time._

_Now to Ash._

_Ash arrived at the battle grounds where there were a bunch of Pokémon battlefields, each all had different terrains including regular, ice, rock, water, and grass. Ash saw two trainers battling - one was a girl with red stockings and a black dress on, her hair was brown and in loops of two. She was using a Golem. The other trainer was a guy with short spiky red hair, dressed in black and red, with a cape - he was using a Red Gyarados (I'm pretty sure you all can assume who the Gyarados trainer is). Once Ash got closer to the side lines he recognized both trainers immediately._

**Ash:** Pikachu look it's the Kanto Elite Four champion Lance and the Rustburo City Gym leader Roxanne!

_Well people we've met the teachers: The beautiful Sinnoh Region Champion Cynthia, The Superpower Kanto Region Champion Lance, and the pretty Rock type Trainer and the Rustburo City gym leader Roxanne. But who was the sky blue haired guy that Cynthia smiled at? Stay tuned to find out._

Well people these are the teachers for PTU (including the sky blue haired guy). I didn't really know how to describe Roxanne's hair but for those of you who have seen her you know what she looks like. Anyways, review and comment.

Later.


	9. Ash and Dawn's Unofficial Date

**Chapter 9: Ash and Dawn's Unofficial Date**

_Ash watched Lance and Roxanne battle, it was intense, thrilling, on the edge of your seat action! _

**Lance: ** Gyrados hit Golem with Hydro Pump!

**Roxanne: ** Golem dodge and use Rock Slide!

_Hydro Pump missed and Rock Slide hit its mark greatly weakening Gyrados. (Gyrados is a Water, Flying Dual Type so it is weak to rock moves because it is half flying type. __Noobs need to be told this. Don't forget that _Rock Slide is one of the strongest Rock moves a Pokemon can learn but inaccurate. Moving On)

**Lance: ** Come on Gyrados you can do it!

**Roxanne: ** Golem time to finish this! Use Rock Slide one more time!

**Lance: ** Gyrados dodge and use Hydro Pump!

_Golem used Rock Slide but it missed. Gyrados then used Hydro Pump hitting Golem and knocking it out instantly._

**Referee: **Golem is unable to battle, Gyrados is the winner. The winner of this match is Lance and his Gyrados!

_Roxanne goes over to Golem to see if it's OK._

**Roxanne: ** Golem, are you OK?

**Golemmm:** Golemmm _(I'll be fine)_

**Roxanne: ** Golem great job.

**Lance: **Lance walks over to Roxanne.

_Great battle Ms. Roxanne, not many trainers' manage to give my Red Gyrados a hard time - especially a rock type._

**Roxanne: **Thank you for the battle Lance.

**Lance: **No problem. Hey! If you're not doing anything later would you like to go get some coffe...

_Lance is cut off by Ash who runs over to see the two._

**Ash: ** Hi Roxanne! Hey Lance, it's been awhile.

**Lance's Thoughts:** _I was so close to asking Roxanne out!_

_Lance turns around and then says,_

**Lance: **Ash! What are you doing here? He was very surprised to see Ash.

**Ash: **I'm attending PTU What about you guys?

**Roxanne: **We're instructors there.

**Ash: ** That was a great match from the both of you.

**Roxanne: ** Thanks, we were just training. Hi Pikachu.

**Pikachu:** PIKA (Hey)

**Roxanne: ** Well, I have to get ready for tomorrow see you guys later!

_Lance's Thoughts: Dang it!_

**Ash: ** How about a battle Lance?

**Lance: **Sorry kiddo, I have to get ready for class tomorrow as well. Maybe later.

_Lance releases his Dragonite jumps on its back and flies off. _

**Ash: **Aw man… Well, Pikachu looks like it's just you and me.

**Pikachu:** Pika Pika

**Ash: **Let's see, where should we go?

_Ash pulls out the map and looks at it._

**Ash: **Hmmmm… How about the bazaar? They've got some pretty cool restaurants and I'm starving!

**Pikachu:** PIKA! (YEAH!)

**Ash: **Alright to the bazaar and most importantly a RESTURANT!

**Pikachu: **Pi (OK!)

_Ash heads to a hamburger restaurant and eats 4 hamburgers then leaves._

**Ash: **I'm stuffed, how about you Pikachu?

**Pikachu: **_Pi (yep)_

_Outside the restaurant Ash starts walking through the market when he bumps into someone._

**Ash: ** Oh Sorry.

**Girl:** Thats ok

**Ash:** Dawn?

**Dawn:** Oh hey Ash.

_She says shyly._

**Ash: ** What are you doing here?

**Dawn: ** I'm just checking out the sites here on Zeta Rock. I saw Cynthia earlier she is an instructor at PTU.

**Ash: ** She works here? Cool. Me and Pikachu were also sightseeing. We just saw the Kanto Champion Lance.

**Dawn: ** Cool.

**Ash: ** Hey, if you don't mind why don't we check out the rest of Zeta Island together me, you, and Pikachu?

_The thought of Dawn being together with Ash caused her to blush_

**Dawn: ** You, you want me to see the rest of Zeta Rock with you?

_She said nervously._

**Ash: ** Yeah. So what do you say?

**Dawn: ** O o ok.

_She said stuttering and almost about to faint._

_Once Dawn said yes Ash took her by her hand and they went exploring Zeta Rock together. They saw the PTU battlefields, the shops around Zeta Rock, and some wild Pokemon. Ash and Pikachu even had a battle against a trainer with Pikachu and Ash beating the trainer and Dawn cheering them on. They even went to a carnival where Ash won Dawn a Buneary plush doll. While they were hanging out Dawn started to loosen up and become a lot less nervous and a lot more comfortable around Ash. Their day finally ended with them sitting on a cliff side overlooking the ocean gazing at the full moon together while Pikachu slept._

**Pikachu: **zzzzzzzzz….

**Ash: ** Sure is beautiful isn't it?

_Ash says while looking at the full moon but thinking of Dawn._

**Dawn: ** It sure is.

_Dawn then rested her head on Ash's shoulder while holding the plush doll he won for her._

**Dawn: ** I had a really fun day with you Ash, the most fun I've ever had.

**Ash: ** Me too Dawn.

_Dawn then lifts her head off Ash's shoulder and says,_

**Dawn: ** The last guy I dated was my ex. He was a real jerk. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

**Ash: ** Hey don't cry Dawn.

_He says compassionately._

_Ash puts his finger under her chin and uses it to turn her face towards his, he then wipes her tears. They both make eye contact and start to lean forward._

What will happen with Ash and Dawn? Stay tuned

Hey people review and comment on the chapters. I know a lot of people are reading so if your reading and you like the story then provide some feedback in the comments section also if you know other people who would enjoy this story tell them where to go and read it.

Later.


	10. Prepare for Trouble

**Chapter 10: Prepare For Trouble**

_As Dawn stops crying._

**Dawn: ** Ash I…

_She whispers moving towards Ash to softly kiss him._

**Ash: ** It's ok Dawn I'm here.

_He says kindly before moving towards Dawn to kiss her._

_As Ash and Dawn were about to kiss on the moonlit cliff top a sudden noise was heard in the distance that woke Pikachu up._

**Pikachu: **PIKA! (Look) Pikachu pointed to the sky completely interrupting Ash and Dawn's moment.

**Dawn: ** "Gasp" - Ash look!

_Ash looked and saw Team Rocket with a net full of Pokemon._

**Ash: ** It's Team Rocket!

_Ash's Thoughts: Lousy timing to!_

**Dawn: ** Ash, we have to do something!

**Ash: ** You're right! Let's go save those Pokemon! Let's go Pikachu!

_Ash grabbed Dawn's hand while Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder then they all rushed towards Team Rocket's helicopter._

_Meanwhile in the helicopter._

**James: **Those trainers won't catch us now!

_He mockingly exclaimed._

**Jessie: ** This plan was brilliant! All we had to do was pose as phony instructors then have all the students release their Pokemon outside and finally, scoop them up with our helicopter net and fly away! Ha! Ha!

_She laughs evilly. _

_Meanwhile Ash, Dawn and Pikachu are giving chase to Team Rocket._

**Ash: ** Come back here you crooks!

_Ash yelled at team rocket while running._

**Dawn: **Give back those Pokemon back!

_While running alongside Ash - holding his hand._

**James: ** Not in a million years girly! Ha! Ha! Ha!

_He arrogantly laughs._

**Ash: **Go Infernape!

_Infernape is released from his Pokeball._

**Ash: **Use flamethrower to cut the rope!

_Ash commands._

_Infernape uses flamethrower and manages to free the Pokemon but something else happens._

**Dawn: ** Alright you did it Ash!

_Hugging him._

_Suddenly James launches a net at Pikachu instantly catching him. James begins reeling Pikachu in by the rope attached to the net._

**Pikachu****: **PIKA!

**Ash: ** "Gasp" Pikachu!

**James: ** Pikachu captured and received.

_James flamboyantly bows._

**Meowth: **We got Pikachu! Ha! Ha! Ha!

_Ash runs in pursuit of team rocket as their chopper gets closer to the water. Right as it passes over the cliff Ash makes a daring jump for the chopper and just barely manages to grab the leg as Team Rocket flies off over the ocean._

**Dawn: **Ash! AAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH!

_Dawn yells as the chopper gets further and eventually out of site._

_Once the chopper is out of site the trainers come to retrieve their stolen Pokemon. Brock, Misty, Tracey, May and Barry all meet with Dawn._

**Brock: ** Hey Dawn, have you seen Ash?

_Dawn explained to everyone what happened with Pikachu._

**Brock: ** He did what!

**Dawn: **He jumped from the cliff and grabbed Team Rocket's chopper because they snagged Pikachu and now they're over the ocean!

_After Dawn was done explaining what happened the sky blue haired guy that Cynthia smiled at back in Chapter 8 walked up to Dawn and everyone else._

**Steven: ** Guys! I just overheard what happened to Ash and I think I can help.

**May: ** It's Steven!

**Brock: ** What are you doing here?

**Steven: **I'm an instructor here at PTU and the principal. But that's not important now Brock, what's important is us getting Ash and Pikachu back. Follow me and we'll make a rescue plan!

Steven runs off waving at the gang to follow.

_What will Ash and Pikachu's fate be? Will Steven and the others reach them in time, Will Ash and Dawn ever be together, And will team rocket mess up their plans all because they stopped to eat and sleep? Stay tuned._

Well people now you know Steven was the sky blue haired guy that Cynthia was smiling at. The next 5 Chapters are all part of a segment called, "Operation Rescue Ash and Pikachu". I'll post the segment chapters up faster then non segment chapters.

So if you're wondering why some adventures of Ash don't end in just one Chapter it's because the story's too big for just one chapter so I put it in segments.

More chapters to come - this is just the beginning of the story.

Review and comment. Also tell me what Pokemon that Ash has caught that you want to see in the story.

Later.


	11. Operation Rescue Ash and Pikachu

**Chapter 11********, Segment 1 Part 1**: Operation Rescue Ash and Pikachu.  


Steven and the others managed to locate Ash and Pikachu's position thanks to a report from some random guy who said to Steven,

**Some Random Guy:** I saw a helicopter fly towards a nearby island in the west!

_Points west towards the island._

When Steven, Cynthia, Lance, Roxanne, Dawn and the rest of Ash's friends heard this they were happy now knowing where to start looking for Ash. Dawn being the most relieved spoke up and said,

**Dawn: **That must have been where Team Rocket's chopper went, towards that island! We have to go after them! She exclaimed.

**Steven: **Don't worry we will. Alright, me and Lance will go to the island while...

_Steven was then cut off by Dawn as she said,_

**Dawn: **I'm going too Steven!

**May: **Me too!

Ash's Infernape jumped up and down signaling it wanted to go as well.

**Steven: **Alright, Lance, Dawn, May and Infernape, will go to the island with me. Cynthia and Roxanna will stay here and watch the school?

**Roxanna: ** No problem!

**Cynthia: ** Sure thing. Should we start classes in case you don't come back in time?

**Steven: ** Yes.

**Cynthia: ** Alright. Good luck.

Steven, Lance, Dawn and May went to the cliff were Steven let his Skarmory out and Lance let his Dragonite out.

**Steven: ** Come on May you can fly with me and Skarmory.

**Lance: ** Hey Dawn you and Infernape can fly with me and Dragonite.

_Everybody boarded their respective flying Pokemon and took off towards the island in the distance. In the meantime Team Rocket had landed on the island - what they didn't know was that Ash had followed them determined to rescue his pal Pikachu. _

_Team Rocket takes Pikachu into a warehouse. Ash manages to get into the warehouse through a window infiltrating the warehouse undetected by Team Rocket. He then sees Team Rocket having a private conversation with their boss Giovanni on a big screen._

**Giovanni: ** What do you two fools want?

_He irritatedly asks._

**James: ** We'll sir we've captured Pikachu sir.

**Giovanni: ** I don't believe it let me see.

He snappishly says.

Meowth brings the net with Pikachu and holds it up to the screen.

**Pikachu****: **PI PIKA PIKA PI! (LET ME OUT NOW!)

**Giovanni: ** Excellent. (_He evilly says_) Send it to me by tomorrow, I have other things to attend to right now.

**Team Rocket: **Yes sir.

The transmission is then ended.

**James: ** Well we should get ready to head back with Pikachu.

_Ash suddenly jumps from behind a bunch of boxes._

**Ash: **Not so fast Team Rocket!

**Team Rocket:** It's the twerp!

**Pikachu****: **PIKA! (Yay!)

**Ash: ** Your not going anywhere with my Pikachu!

**Jessie: ** We'll see about that!

_Will Ash rescue Pikachu before team rocket can escape? Stay tuned._

Show your support by Reviewing and Commenting. The Operation Rescue Ash and Pikachu Segements (Segment 1 for short) will be posted up a lot faster then non segment chapters.

Later.


	12. Captured then Freed

**Chapter 12, ****Segment 1 Part 2**: Captured then Freed.  


_When we last left off Ash was in a standoff with Team Rocket while Steven, Lance, May and Dawn were on route to Ash's location. _

_At the warehouse._

**Ash: ** Let my Pikachu go you no good thieves!

**Meowth: ** Not on your life!

**Ash: ** Then I'll just take Pikachu back by force.

Ash reaches for a Pokeball on his belt then presses a button on it that enlarges the pokeball.

**Ash: ** Go!

_As Ash gets ready to throw the ball and release his Pokemon a large robotic hand steals the ball and all his other Pokemon._

**Ash: ** Hey, give those back!

**James: ** I think you need a time out twerp!

_Jame's presses a button on a remote and a cage drops traping Ash._

**Ash: ** Let me out of here!

_The cage locks into the ground and Team Rocket laughs evilly._

**Jessie: ** Looks like we finally won kid.

**James: ** With these Pokemon the boss is sure to promote us! When should we leave?

**Jessie: ** Let's leave tomorrow! Tonight we celebrate our victory over dinner.

**James and** **Meowth: ** Yay!

_By sunset Steven and the others have landed on the island were Ash and Pikachu are being held._

**Lance: ** Well we're here, all we have to do now is find Ash and Pikachu.

_For hours the group looked for Ash and Pikachu but found nothing._

**Lance: ** Maybe we should rest for now guys.

**Dawn: **We can't! We have to find them!

**May: ** Maybe Lance is right Dawn.

**Dawn: **You can all rest! But me and Infernape will continue to look for Ash.

**Steven: **Not if you get lost you won't.

**Dawn: **What do you mean?

**Steven: **Look it's pitch black out here. We're all tired even Infernape. If we keep going and get lost we won't be able to find them.

**Dawn: ** You've got a point.

**Steven: ** We'll find them don't worry but we need to rest first.

_So everybody set up camp and made a fire, Dawn and May both slept in the tent while Steven and Lance slept outside. Back in the warehouse Team Rocket had just finished stuffing their faces and were sound asleep. Pikachu was in an electric proof glass capsule and Ash was still trying to find a way out of the cage he was in._

**Ash: **There has to be a way out of here.

_Ash looked around then saw a blow torch and a rope with a hook on it not too far from him, the rope was a lot closer._

**Ash: **If I can reach that rope I could use it to grab the blow torch and get out of here.

_Ash stretched his arm and tried to reach for the rope using the tips of his fingers he got closer and closer and finally he was able to pull the rope over to him._

**Ash: **Yes. Now all I need is the blow torch, but it's too far even for this rope _(sigh)_ never mind using this rope to get the blow torch.

_Ash looked at Pikachu for a second then got an idea._

**Ash: **But maybe this hook on the rope could reach Pikachu and I could free him and then have him get the blow torch. It's worth a shot.

Pikachu, I'm going to try and break the capsule with this rope and hook.

**Pikachu: **Pi (ok)

_Ash tried 5 times and every time the hook hit the glass capsule it cracked it more and more. Finally on the 5th hit the capsule broke freeing Pikachu._

**Pikachu: **PI PIKA! (I'm free)

**Ash: **Alright Pikachu can you bring that blow torch over there?

**Pikachu: **PI PIKA! (no problem)

_Pikachu fetched the blow torch and brought it back to Ash. Ash then stood back and starting cutting the bars to the cage until he made an opening he could fit through. When Ash was finally out he then went to find his other Pokemon. Ash found out that his belt of Pokemon were in the same room Team Rocket was sleeping in._

**Ash: **Pikachu can you get the belt without waking up Team Rocket?

**Pikachu: **Pi PIKA (of course)

_Pikachu went in and walked quietly to the other side of the room Team Rocket was in, then he grabbed the belt and quietly tried to slip out BUT Meowth turned his head while sleeping and it was now resting on Pikachu's tail. Pikachu got ready to shock everyone in that room until he saw Ash saying in a panic…_

**Ash: ** Shhh! Pikachu don't do it.

_He said quietly._

_T__o Ash's relief_, Pikachu stopped. Pikachu then pulled his tail out from under Meowth's head, grabbed the belt and got out of the room.

**Ash: ** Great job Pikachu.

_Ash put the belt back on then the two made a run for the exit. Ash unlocked the big door of the warehouse then pulled it open. He and Pikachu then fled the warehouse. The next thing they would have to deal with is finding some way off the island since Ash had no flying types on hand and they had to do it before Team Rocket found them._

_Will they make it back to the others or will they be captured permanently this time? Stay tuned to find out._

Well, hope you readers have enjoyed the story so far. Review and Comment.

More chapters to come.

Later.


	13. Hunted

**Chapter 13, Segment 1 Part 3: Hunted.  
**

Ash and Pikachu have escaped the warehouse they were imprisoned in but now they have no idea where they are or whats out there.

Meanwhile in the warehouse James decides to get up and get something to drink, after getting some water he passes by the area were Ash and Pikachu were imprisoned and for a brief second just stands there.

**James: ** Hmmmmm. Pikachu and the twerp aren't here. He says in a tired voice.

5 seconds go by and then

**James: ** O NO! PIKACHU AND THE TWERP ARE GONE!

James runs to wake the others up.

**James: ** Guys wake up Pikachu and the twerp are gone!

**Jessie: ** What!

All of Team Rocket goes back to the scene where Ash and Pikachu were.

**Jessie: ** The twerp used this rope and hook to free Pikachu and the blow torch to free himself.

**James: ** O wow I wonder how he got those? He said while whistling and looking away from the others.

**Jessie: ** Hey, weren't you working with the blow torch and the rope earlier? She said while glaring at him.

**James: ** IIIIIII was a. He stuttered

**Meowth: ** Yeah, you were working with them!

Jessie hits James and then yells at him and says,

**Jessie: ** You were supposed to put the tools away!

**James: ** Sorry I didn't know he would use them to escape, it never occured to me they were that smart.

**Jessie: ** Never mind. They may have escaped the warehouse but there still on this island and we can find them thanks to the radar system set up on the island. What they don't know is that this island is filled with remote traps that we control from here and the radar allows us to see where their located.

Meanwhile in the deep dark forest under the night sky Ash and Pikachu are lost, very lost.

**Ash: ** Man where are we?

PI PIKA PI PIKACHU? (I have no idea) A big question mark pops up over Pikachu's head.

Grumble

**Ash: ** Man I'm hungry

PI KA (me to)

**Ash: ** We gotta find some food.

Ash and Pikachu went walking around until they reached the end of the forest and ended up in a giant grassy field.

PIKA! (look) Pikachu pointed forward.

**Ash: ** Huh? Ash looked to where Pikachu was pointing then he saw it.

**Ash: ** An apple tree alright!

Ash and Pikachu rushed over to the tree and got some apples but little did they know they were being watched by Team Rocket who was at the warehouse.

Back at the warehouse.

**Jessie: ** The radar says their at the field with the apple tree in it.

**Meowth: ** What should we do Jess?

**Jessie: ** Launch capture plan A.

**James: ** Roger.

meanwhile back at the apple tree.

**Ash: ** Wow these apples are so good, huh Pikachu?

PIKA! (yup)

Just then a net is launched out of nowhere and captures Pikachu.

PIKA!

**Ash: ** Huh? Pikachu!

The net starts reeling Pikachu in along with Ash in pursuit.

**Ash: ** Pikachu use thunderbolt!

PI KA CHUUUU. Pikachu uses thunderbolt but it does nothing.

**Ash: ** Go Septile! Septile use leaf blade to cut Pikachu free.

SEP TILE!

Septile's Leaf Blade slices clean through the net without any trouble, freeing Pikachu.

PIKA (free!)

**Ash: ** Pikachu! Are you ok?

PIKA PI! (sure am)

**Ash: ** Great job Septile return. I wonder where that net come from though?

Back at the warehouse.

**Meowth: ** Well that didn't work. Got any better ideas? He said sarcastically

**Jessie: ** Quiet fur ball. Their heading towards the waterfall and that will be our chance to snag Pikachu for sure thanks to the surprise I've got planted in the water.

What surprise does Jessie have at the waterfall for Ash and Pikachu and will it work? Stay tuned to find out.

Alright readers If your wondering when everyone will return to PTU and when you'll see more Ash and Dawn (and friends) and not Team Rocket trying another one of their Pikachu capture plans, stick around because the characters will be returning to PTU soon. Until then review and comment about the story so far. Note chapters may be pretty short but to write them takes like a whole hour or so. I'm working on making chapters a little longer though.

Later


	14. Long Awaited Rendezvous & Ariel Showdown

**Chapter 14, Segment 1 Part 4: A Long Awaited Rendezvous and The Ariel Showdown**

_Since the apple tree Ash and Pikachu have gone through just about every trap Team Rocket could come up with to try and stop them not to mention the natural hazards they encountered. Everything from Nets, Cages, Drones and the classic Team Rocket pitfall to sheer drops off 10 foot high cliffs and splinters (You know the things you get from touching wood? Anyways moving on) And they weren't even at the waterfall mentioned by Jessie at the end of chapter 13). Well after awhile Ash and Pikachu finally got to the waterfall. Ash and all of his Pokemon were very tired. (He only had 4 with him Pikachu, Sceptile, Totadile and Quilava._

**Ash: ** We finally made it out of that horrible gauntlet of traps.

All of Ash's Pokemon were relieved.

**Ash: ** Alright guys take a break. Ash returned everyone to there Pokeball then he went to go wash his face in the water.

Once he was done he noticed something in the water so he looked closer

**Ash: ** Hmm, what's that?

All of a sudden a giant mech rose up out of the water. Ash looked closer and saw Team Rocket in the driver seat

**Jessie: ** Hand over the Pikachu and will let you go free.

**Ash: ** These guys just don't quit. You'll never get Pikachu!

**Jessie: ** Fine then will just take it by force.

**Ash: ** That's what you think! Pikachu, Pikachu?

Pikachu was panting hard from the trek through the forest and was exhausted.

**Ash: ** Pikachu! Buddy are you ok?

Ash's Thoughts: What I'm I going to do? Pikachu and all the others are exhausted from the run through the forest.

A giant claw from Team Rocket's monstrous machine reached for Pikachu and Ash grabbed Pikachu then ducked and rolled out the way. After that Ash started running towards the top of the waterfall while dodging the incoming claws of Team Rocket's machine. (There was a path way that lead up there)

At the top of the waterfall Ash and Pikachu were cornered at a 10 foot cliff with nowhere to run.

**Jessie: ** No where to run twerp. Give use your Pikachu and will let you go.

**Ash: ** I'll never give you Pikachu!

**Jessie: ** Fine then we'll just take him.

The giant robot snatches Pikachu from Ash.

Team Rocket: We've finally captured Pikachu!

**Ash: ** Give him back! Pikachu!

When Ash yelled Pikachu's name a small flash appeared in the sky and from that flash a bird jetted straight towards the claw holding Pikachu smashing it instantly and freeing Pikachu after that looped around and used Steel Wing on Team Rocket's robot destroying it instantly and sending Team Rocket flying towards the sky.

Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

I got you Pikachu! Ash caught Pikachu when the bird destroyed the claw but the explosion sent Ash and Pikachu off the mountain. When the bird saw this it immediately rushed towards them and caught them on it's back at the last minute and headed back towards the top of the waterfall. Once they landed Ash got off the bird's back and the bird landed right next to him and started rubbing it's head in Ash's face almost like it was happy to see him or knew him.

PIGIOT!

**Ash: ** Wow it's a Pigiot, thank you for saving me and my Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at the Pigiot for a few seconds then said,

PIKA PI! (it's you) in excitement

**Ash: ** What is it Pikachu?

PI PIKA PI PIKACHU (don't you recognize that bird?)

**Ash: ** Hm I can't understand you Pikachu. Anyways thank you Pigiot. You know I used to have a Pigiot.

Once Ash said that Pigiot brushed up against Ash happily then stood back and made eye contact with Ash.

For a second Ash just looked at Pigiot then asked

**Ash: ** Wait a minute are you the same Pigiot?

Pigiot nodded it's head

**Ash: ** I don't believe it! Pigiot!

Ash hugged his old friend who had just saved him and Pikachu's life.

**Ash:** I see you learned Steel Wing great work. I'm sorry I didn't come back to see you buddy.

Pigiot excepted his trainers apology then Ash asked.

**Ash: ** Pigiot do you think you could get me and Pikachu off this island?

PIGIOT! (yes)

**Ash: ** Alright!

Ash climbed on Pigiot's back and they flew off the cliff they were on. A few minutes into the flight Ash noticed a light on the ground.

**Ash: ** Pigiot land next to where that light is. Pigiot landed near the area.

Ash, Pikachu and Pigiot slowly went towards the light and noticed it was a camp site with a fire place.

Ash walked into the camp site.

**Ash: ** Hmmm a camp site. Wonder who's it is?

Ash sat by the fire with Pikachu and Pigiot and rested. 5 minutes later Dawn, May, Lance and Steven came by.

**Dawn: ** ASH!

Ash woke up.

**Ash: ** Dawn?

**May: ** It's Ash!

May rushed over to Ash and hugged him.

**Ash: ** May I can't breathe!

**May: ** O sorry.

**Dawn: ** Hey Ash. She said shyly

**Ash: ** Hey Dawn. He said shyly.

Ash and Dawn had a slight silence between them then Dawn saw Pigiot and interrupted the silence

**Dawn: ** Wow a Pigiot.

**Ash: ** O yeah this is my old friend Pigiot.

**May: ** Old friend?

**Ash: ** Pigiot was the second Pokemon I ever caught on my journey although at that time it was a Pigiotto.

**Dawn: ** Wow I didn't know you had a Pigiot.

**May: ** Me either wait until Misty and Brock see him.

**Ash: ** I'm sure they would like to see Pidgeot again. I had caught Pidgeot when I was 10 and just starting on my journey.

**Steven: ** Well it's great to see your in one piece Ash and you have Pikachu.

**Ash: ** Hey Steven.

**Dawn: ** Ash, you know Steven?

**Ash: ** Yeah we met back in the Hoenn Region at Granite Cave May was there.

**Steven: ** Glad to see your ok now we have to get off this island.

**Lance: ** Since you have Pidgeot, and I have Dragonite and Steven has Skarmory we should have no problem flying away from here. That means the girls will have to ride with one of us.

**May: ** I'll go with Ash! May exclaimed in excitement.

**Ash: ** Sorry may Pigiot can only carry one person at a time.

**Steven: ** If thats the case, then May your with me and Dawn's with Lance.

May's Thoughts: Aww I wanted to fly with Ash. Darn.

**Ash: ** I wish you could fly with me Dawn but I don't think Pidgeot could carry both of us.

**Dawn: ** That's ok Ash I'll see you when we land. Good luck

**Ash: ** You to.

Ash and Pikachu boarded Pidgeot and took to the sky with the others following behind them.

After everybody was in formation flying side by side about 5 min into the flight an angry cawing was heard in the distance.

**May: ** Do you hear that Steven?

**Steven: ** It's getting close.

**Lance: ** Look out!

**Ash: ** Huh

A Pokemon attacks Ash and Pidgeot from behind with Wing Attack and misses then turns around and tries another Wing Attack.

**Ash: ** What was that, and where did it go?

**Lance: ** Ash! Right hand Starboard!

For those who don't know Starboard means The right-hand side of a ship or aircraft as one faces forward. In this case it's a Pidgeot thats the flying aircraft. See you don't just read this story you learn as well. Moving on.

**Ash: ** Pidgeot dive!

Pidgeot dives just in time to miss the Wing Attack that would have scored a direct hit and hurt Pidgeot vary badly.

**Dawn: ** Look Ash it's a Fearow!

**Ash: ** A Fearow, What is a Fearow doing out here in the middle of the ocean?

Ash didn't know but Pidgeot knew.

**Ash: ** Wait a minute.

A flashback to when Ash's Pidgeot took on Fearow happens. Pidgeot had just evolved from Pidgeotto then Ash and Pidgeot took on Fearow to help save a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto from a flock of Spearow and their leader a Fearow. this Fearow evolved from the same Spearow that Ash threw a rock at and ticked off during the very beginning of his journey.

**Ash: ** It can't be. Pidgeot is this the same Fearow that we battled together back then?

Pidgeot nodded yes.

**Ash: ** I don't believe it.

**Dawn: ** What is Fearow doing out here in the first place and what does it want?

**Steven: ** And why is it only attacking Ash and Pidgeot?

**Ash: ** This Fearow wants pay back from Pidgeot and me for when we beat it a few years back. Ash explained.

**Dawn: ** This Fearow wants to battle?

**Ash: ** Exactly. Me and Pidgeot will take care of this you guys go on ahead.

**Lance: ** You sure?

**Ash: ** Don't worry about me, if this Fearow wants a battle it'll get one.

**Steven: ** Alright then be careful.

**Ash: ** Got it.

FEAROWWWWW!

Fearow charges straight towards Ash and Pidgeot with a devastating Double Edge attack.

**Ash: ** Pidgeot dive!

Fearow's Double Edge misses.

**Ash: ** Pidgeot use gust!

Pidgeot uses gust on Fearow and manages to score a hit.

Fearow then turns around charges towards Pidgeot and Ash using drill peck.

**Ash: ** Pidgeot charge towards Fearow then wait for my signal.

PIKA PI PIKA (are you serious!)

Pidgeot doesn't hesitate to follow Ash's order and uses Ariel Ace to pick up speed.

Both bird Pokemon are seconds away from literally crashing into each other. BUT just before they do Ash says

**Ash: ** NOW PIDGEOT ROLL TO THE RIGHT AND USE STEEL WING!

At the last minute Pidgeot rolls and uses Steel Wing on Fearow which makes direct contact with the left side of Fearow. After that game of chicken Fearow flies off in retreat.

**Ash: ** Alright we won!

PIKA. (yeah)

**Ash: ** We should catch up with the others. Lets go Pidgeot.

Pidgeot flies off towards the others.

Ash and friends are not to far from PTU however what other obstacles will stand in their way on their way back to PTU stay tuned to find out.

Well people we are almost done with the Operation Rescue Ash & Pikachu segment in this story just one more chapter to go before Segment 1 ends. I know this chapter was kinda long but I was hoping to make this chapter the last in the Operation Rescue Ash & Pikachu segment but it would have been way to long so I decided to use one more chapter. Review and comment and also share with friends. And for this chapter in particular let me know if it was to long or to short, tips like these help me out with my writing a lot. More action and adventure to come stick around!

Notice: Please remember that if you see any typos or misspellings in my writing DON'T mention them in the comments send a message instead I don't want to fill the comments section with a bunch of "Here's a misspelling and theirs another one over there" and stuff like that (I most likely won't reply so don't take it personal). So if you find typos and misspellings in my writing and point these out then thank you.

Later


	15. Team Rocket's Last Ditch Effort

**Chapter 15, Segment 1 Part 5 (final): Team Rocket's Last Ditch Effort**

After the battle with Fearow Ash and his Pokemon flew off to meet with Dawn and the others. As Dawn and the others were flying towards PTU on Zeta Rock a giant shadow hovered over them.

**Dawn: ** What's that?

_Suddenly a claw reached out and grabbed Dragonite with Lance and Dawn still hanging on._

**Steven: **Hang on guys!

_Steven along with May and Skarmory rushed towards the others only for them to be captured as well._

**Team Rocket: ** Hahahahahahahah

**Jessie: **Prepare for trouble!

**James: **Make it double!

**May: ** O shut up…we know it's you Team Rocket.

**Dawn: ** Do they have a new motto or something?

**Jessie: ** How dare you interrupt the motto!

**James: ** The original one! WE WORKED HARD ON THE MOTTO!

**Meowth: ** You little brats need to learn some manners!

**Dawn: ** What do you guys want?

**James: ** Your Pokemon of course.

**Meowth: ** Fork em over!

**May: ** Never!

**Jessie: ** Then we'll just take them.

**James: ** Wait a minute! We seem to be missing something.

**Jessie: ** You know James you're right, but what?

**Meowth: ** Hey! Where's the twerp and Pikachu!

**Dawn: ** You mean Ash?

**James: ** Yeah him.

**Ash: ** Steel Wing!

**Team Rocket: ** Huh?

Pidgeot used Steel Wing on the claws holding everyone setting them free.

**Ash: ** I'm right here Team Rocket!

**Dawn: ** It's Ash! she said joyfully.

**Jessie: ** That little twerp! Don't just stand there do something!

**Meowth: ** Time to show them our secret capture weapon. Release the net missile barrage!

_A barrage of missiles that released nets were fired at our heroes._

**Steven: ** Hang on tight May!

_Steven's Skaramory flew at top speed rolling in multiple directions and dodging each net missile._

**Lance: **Get ready Dawn!

_Dragonite blasted its way through each missile by using attacks like Flamethrower, Thunder, and Ice Beam. Pidgeot was dodging net missiles by rolling or using Steel Wing to destroy them._

**Ash: ** We need to stop those missiles somehow.

**Lance: ** Ash have Pidgeot take out the launcher with its Steel! Wing Dragonite and Skarmory will cover you!

**Ash: ** Got it! Pidgeot use Ariel Ace to get to the launcher - then destroy it with Steel Wing!

**Pidgeot: **PIDGEOTTTTTT!

_As Pidgeot used Steel Wing and made a bee line for the missile launcher on Team Rocket's machine a net missile was about to stop them for good when suddenly Dragonite used Flamethrower to incinerate it but then another net was about to stop them cold when suddenly Skarmory used Steel Wing to slice the net before it hit Pidgeot._

**Ash: ** GO PIDGEOT, USE STEEL WING!

**Pidgeot: **PIDGEOTTTTTT!

_Pidgeot raced towards the launcher and in the blink of an eye flew passed the missile launcher and destroyed it._

**Team Rocket: ** NO!

_Then Pidgeot made a U turn back towards Team Rocket_

**Meowth: ** AHH! IT'S COMING BACK!

_Once Pidgeot got close enough Ash said,_

**Ash: **Now Pikachu GO!

_Pikachu jumped in the air above the machine and then used Thunderbolt which destroyed Team Rocket's machine and sent them flying._

**Team Rocket: ** LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (twing.)

_However the blast from the machine shook Dragonite and Dawn fell off its back_

**Lance: ** Gasp!

**Ash: ** DAWN! PIDGEOT GO!

_Pidgeot caught Pikachu on its back then made a daring dive for Dawn._

**Ash: ** Come on Pidgeot you can do it!

_Pidgeot managed to swoop under Dawn and Ash caught her in his arms just before they made impact with the ocean._

**Ash: ** Hey, are you ok?

_Dawn opened her eyes and when she saw Ash holding her in his arms she started blushing_

**Dawn: ** I'm fine. _She said slyly._

I thought you said Pidgeot couldn't carry two people? _She jokingly said._

**Ash: ** I guess I was wrong.

**Steven: ** Alright! Ash caught her!

_May, of course, was stewing with jealousy that the guy she liked was holding another girl._

_Dawn sat behind Ash while riding Pidgeot._

**Ash: ** Hold on so you don't fall off again Dawn Pidgeot can go very fast.

**Dawn: ** You'll be there to catch me won't you Ash?

**Ash: ** Always.

_Dawn held on to Ash tightly and Pidgeot flew off towards the others. 2 hours into the flight Dawn fell asleep and the group could see PTU and everybody waiting for them. It was still bight time.  
_

**May: ** Look there's PTU.

**Ash: ** Dawn look, hm?

**Dawn: ** zzzzzzzzzzz

**Ash: ** Better let her sleep.

Everyone safely landed.

Ash was greeted by his friends Brock, Misty, Tracy, and Barry.

**Barry:** GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK ASH!

**Ash: ** shhh… Be quiet Barry! Dawn's sleeping.

**Barry:** My bad.

**Brock:** What happened out there Ash?

**Ash: ** Team Rocket tried to take Pikachu again and I had to get him back, then we got into a fight with a Fearow, and finally Team Rocket tried to capture our Pokemon again but failed.

**Barry:** Cool a Pidgeot! Barry exclaimed.

**Ash: ** shhh! Keep it down.

_When Pidgeot saw Misty it was very friendly towards her._

**Misty: **giggle… What a nice Pidgeot.

Brock: Wait a minute is that the same Pidgeot that you released a few years back?

**Ash: ** Yup.

**Misty: **No wonder why it's so friendly. Good to see you again Pidgeot.

**Ash: ** Pidgeot's tired now he needs to rest. Great job Pidgeot.

**Pidgeot:** Pidge

**Ash: ** Dawn's very tired too - I'll take her to her dorm.

_Ash picked up Dawn and carried her on his back._

**Ash: ** Great job Pidgeot take a nice long rest.

_Ash returned Pidgeot to his Pokeball._

_Along with all of Ash's friends they headed towards the dorms when Cynthia came by to talk to them._

**Ash: ** Hi Cynthia.

**Cynthia: **Hello Ash glad to see you, Pikachu and the others are ok?

**Ash: **Yeah.

**Cynthia: **Where are you going now?

**Ash: ** I'm going to drop Dawn off at her dorm then go to the Pokemon Center and have my Pokemon healed.

**Cynthia: **Alright then here is the schedule for classes they start after tomorrow.

**Ash: ** Thank you Cynthia.

**Cynthia: **Good night.

_Cynthia then walked off towards the building._

**Ash: ** Common guys let's go - Dawn's starting to get a little heavy for me.

**Brock:** Don't let her hear you say that.

_Everyone headed towards the dorms Brock, Barry and Tracy went to their dorms and Misty and May went to their dorms. Ash stopped by the girls dorm and placed Dawn on her bed then covered her with a blanket and left. May of course was VERY jealous indeed wishing that what happened to Dawn had happened to her instead. She then went to sleep. Ash walked outside with his pal Pikachu and headed to the Pokemon Center._

At the Pokemon Center.

**Ash: ** Hi Nurse Joy! I would like to check in my Pokemon they are all really tired from battle and deserve a nice long rest.

**Nurse Joy: **Sure thing they should all be ready to go by tomorrow morning.

**Ash: ** Thank you

_Ash and Pikachu left the center. Ash stopped at a balcony overlooking the yard and processed his whole day and what the PTU academy will be like._

**Ash: ** Well Pikachu are you ready for a whole new adventure?

**Pikachu: **PIKA PI! (You bet)

_What they didn't know was that someone was watching them in the distance._

Well people this is the end of the Operation Rescue Ash and Pikachu segment. Later I will start a new segment that will cover more about Ash & Dawn's relationship, the trials it will go through, and whether they'll make it or not. Epic battles will happen as well as some drama. In the meantime review and comment.

Later.


	16. The Dream Time

**Chapter 16: The Dream Time**

The following chapter takes place in both Ash and Dawn's dreams. Both dreams occur the night before classes start. We start with Dawn's dream. Dawn had a dream about she and Ash and how happy they would be together. The place of the dream is at a cliff top during sunset overlooking the ocean.

**Dawn: ** So Ash, what was so important that couldn't wait? You just became the Sinnoh Region Champion, I though you would be celebrating with your friends and Pokemon.

**Ash: ** That's not as important as what I need to tell you.

**Dawn: ** Which is?

**Ash: ** We've been friends for a long time right?

**Dawn: ** Yeah.

**Ash: ** Well… for a longtime I've had feelings for you that I just can't hold inside anymore.

_Ash grabs Dawn's hands and lifts them up and then proceeds to say,_

**Ash: ** I love you Dawn Hikari will you be my girlfriend?

**Dawn: ** !

**Ash: ** I can do without the championship, but I can't do without you Dawn.

_He says passionately._

**Dawn: ** O Ash, I love you too… Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!

_She says passionately._

_The two lean in to kiss when all of a sudden a giant Piplup on a wave surfs to shore from the ocean. As the wave gets ready to crash down where Dawn and Ash are, Dawn immediately wakes up to find here Piplup just finished using bubble beam._

**Dawn: ** Huh? hmmmm it was just a dream. She sighs moves her Piplup over and goes to get ready for classes.

_During the same time Dawn had her dream about Ash, Ash had a dream about him and Dawn._

_The place is a grassy field with a giant tree in the middle. Ash is under the tree resting his head on Dawn's lap. After waking up he sees Dawn and _

**Dawn: ** Hi sleepy head.

_She says joyfully with a smile._

**Ash: ** Hey sleepy head.

_He says drowsily. _

Wait a minute what happened where am I?

_While sitting up._

**Dawn: ** Relax Ash, you just won the Sinnoh League and I just won the Sinnoh Pokemon Grand Festival. After we won you told me that you loved me and asked me to be your girlfriend.

**Ash: ** And what did you say?

**Dawn: ** _Giggle. _I said I loved you too and yes I would be your girlfriend!

So then we decided to picnic here and you fell asleep.

**Ash: ** Right. I'm really glad to be here with you Dawn.

**Dawn: ** And I wouldn't want to be any other place except with you Ash.

_Ash leaned in to kiss Dawn, however, in the real world he turned over onto Pikachu's tail by accident and in his dream he gets struck by lighting right in front of Dawn and is rudely woken up by Pikachu's thunderbolt._

_Ash wakes up on the floor._

**Ash: ** It was just a dream… too bad.

_Brock then pops up at the front door of the dorm and says_

**Brock: **Hurry up Ash! You're gonna be late for the first day of class.

_He sighs then gets up and ready for classes._

Well people I know this chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed it!

Review and comment.

Later


	17. The First Day of Class

**Chapter 17: The First Day of Class**

After Ash finished getting ready he ran out of his dorm and headed off with Pikachu to the school building to meet up with his friends. Outside of PTU he bumps into Paul.

**Ash: **Paul.

**Paul: **Ash.

**Gary: **Hi ya Ash!

**Ash: **That voice that sounds like, Gary?

_Gary walks up to the building where Ash and Paul are and starts to taunt Ash._

**Ash: **Where's your fan club?

**Gary: **They said I couldn't bring them to school if they're not attending.

**Paul: **Hey Ash who's this loser?

Ash: Uh oh

Gary: Who are you calling loser?

Paul: I'm calling you loser, loser.

**Ash: **Guys take it easy. Paul this is Gary my rival and Professor Oak's Grandson. Gary, this is Paul my rival from the Sinnoh Region.

**Gary: **I got to get to class – later.

_As Gary walked by he purposely bumped Paul._

_Once Ash got into the lobby he looked around and saw Dawn and her Piplup._

**Ash: **Hey Dawn, hey Piplup.

**Piplup: **PIP LUP (What's up!)

**Pikachu: **PIKA PIKA (Nothing much.)

**Dawn: **Hey Ash! Hey Pikachu! What's up!

_She joyfully said._

**Ash: **I'm wondering what class I'll be in.

**Dawn: **I think the list of classes is at the front desk.

**Ash: **Let's go check it out then.

**Dawn: **Sure.

_Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Piplup all walked over to the front desk and looked at their class placement list._

**Ash: **Hmmm….

**Dawn: **There's our class Ash! We're in Ms Cynthia's class! Together! Yay!

**Ash: **Alright! It says it starts in ten minutes!

**Dawn: **We should head there early then!

**Ash: **Good idea!

_Then May pops out of nowhere joyfully says,_

**May: **Guess who's in the same class as Ash?

**Ash: **Dawn?

**May: **That's right it's Daw! Wait a minute, Dawn's in the same class as Ash?

**Brock:** Yeah and so is Barry and…

A guy in glasses finishes Brock's sentence by introducing himself.

**Dude in Glasses: **Me.

**Ash: **Hey Conway! Longtime no see!

Conway: Last time we met Ash we were opponents at the Sinnoh League and you beat me.

**Ash: **It was a good match great job.

**Conway:** Thank you. Hello Dawn. He says weirdly.

**Dawn: **uh hi Conway. She says while hiding behind Ash.

**Dawn's Thoughts:** Conway sure knows how to creep a girl out.

**Ash: **Hey Brock what class are you in?

**Brock:** My classes are a bit different Ash. I'm in the class for Pokemon doctors and here is the best part it's filled with babes like Pewter Cities future Nurse Joy. Life is great!

**Misty:** Whats Brock fawning about now?

**Dawn: **His class is filled with pretty girls.

**Misty**: He'll get an F if he ends up flirting instead of paying attention to the teacher.

**Dawn: **"_giggle"_

**Ash: **So lets see the schedule for all our classes.

Here is the list of all the classes.

Homeroom teachers: Ms. Cynthia, Ms Roxanna, Lance and Steven Stone.

Battle Class Instructors: Ms. Cynthia, Ms Roxanna, Lance and Steven Stone.

Contest Instructors: Johanna Hikari, Nurse Joy (From Hearthome City) and Fantina (Hearthome City Gym Leader)

Pokemon Medical Instructors: Nurse Joy and Chansey.

Pokemon Research Instructors: Professer Oak and Professer Rowan.

Here is a list of the classes everyone is in.

Ms. Cynthia's Homeroom: Ash, Dawn, May, Misty, Barry, Conway and other people's whos their names are not important now.

Ms. Roxanna's Homeroom: Paul, Gary, and other people's who's names are not important now.

Lance's Homeroom: Other students. Names aren't important now.

Battle Classes: Ash, Paul, Gary, Barry, Conway, and other trainers who's names are not important now

Contest Classes: Dawn, May, Drew, Harley, Jessilena.

Pokemon Medicine Classes: Brock and other people most being future Nurse Joy's.

Pokemon Research Lab: Gary, Conway.

Water Pokemon Trainers Class: Misty and other people who's names aren't important.

Pokemon Watchers Class: Tracey and other people.

**Ash: **Well we all better get to class.

So everyone went off to their respective classes.

Ash and Dawn were the first to arrive at Ms. Cynthia's homeroom followed by the others and at the moment she wasn't their but all the other students were. Other students included Brandon (the male character from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald) Lucas (some of you readers remember him as the male character from Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum) Lyra (The female character from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver and a few episodes of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles) Cory (Lyra's friend from those few episodes of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles) and Jimmy (The trainer from the Legend of Thunder the Pokemon Chronicles Special and the male trainer from Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal, Heart Gold and Soul Silver although some people refer to him as Ethan)

Ash walked up with his friends ready to introduce himself when suddenly Lyra said

Lyra: Ash, Dawn is that you?

**Dawn: **Hey Lyra longtime no see

**Ash: **Yeah how's it been?

Lyra: Things are great. Come let me introduce you to the rest of the class.

Lyra brings Ash, Dawn and friends over to the others.

Lyra: Hey guys I want you to meet my friends I met in Sinnoh.

**Ash: **Whats up I'm Ash from Pallet Town this is Dawn, May, Misty, Barry and Conway.

Everybody: Whats up.

Lyra: Guys thats Lucas, over there is Brandon to the left is Jimmy and you guys remember Cory who is also my boyfriend.

**Dawn: **Cory's your boyfriend? Good for you guys.

Lyra: So what about you and Ash?

**Dawn: **What about us?

Lyra: You know aren't you two seeing each other?

Ash's Friends:_ Gasp_

Both Dawn and Ash really start to blush at the sound of that question while May turns angry red just hearing that question, Conway gets a little depressed by hearing the question and Barry is thinking who is he going to beat in his next battle.

Ash and Dawn immediately go into denial.

**Ash & Dawn:** No it's not like that!

**Barry:** Weird there answering at the same time.

**Lyra:** Why are you two answering at the same time?

**Ash & Dawn:** Were not, I mean I'm not!

Lyra: Oh so your not dating but you have hidden feelings for each other huhuuuuu? She says leaning forward towards them both.

Before Ash and Dawn could come up with an answer to throw Lyra off their tail Cynthia walks in the room.

Cynthia: Good morning class. She says joyfully. Take your seats.

Everybody: Good morning Ms. Cynthia

Brandon, Lucas, and Jimmy's thoughts: Wow are teacher is beautiful.

Barry's thoughts: When is it time to battle?

Ash & Dawn's thoughts: That was a close one I don't know what I would have done if Lyra kept asking questions like that.

May's thoughts: Why are people the first to assume Ash and Dawn being together instead of Ash and May!

Conway: What does Ash have that I don't to make people think that him and Dawn are even remotely together instead of me and Dawn.

Cynthia: Alright class we will begin with the basics the elemental chart. Which moves are strong against which type of Pokemon and vice versa. Can anyone tell me what fire type moves are strong against and what fire type Pokemon are weak against. Yes Lyra.

Fire type moves are strong against grass, steel, bug and ice while fire type Pokemon are weak against water, ground, and rock.

Ms Cynthia: Correct. Now I want you all to use what you know about types and make a chart showing what each type is strong and weak against.

Well people classes have started. how will Ash, Dawn and friends do through out the school semesters? Stay tune to find out . Review and comment.

Later.


	18. Lunch & Battle Class Pairings

**Chapter 18**

**Lunch & Battle Class Pairings**

At 12:00pm everybody got ready for lunch.

**Brandon: ** Wow! I'm starving.

**Ash: ** I could eat a Tauros.

_Lucas decides that he is going to make a move on Dawn. He runs up to Dawn's side as they leave the class._

**Lucas: ** Hey Dawn, so at lunch do you want to sit together?

**Dawn: ** Thanks, but I'm going to be hanging with Ash, but you can hang out with us if you want.

**Lucas: ** Alright.

**Lucas' Thoughts: **Man! I just wanted to hang out with Dawn!

_Everybody gets lunch and eats outside._

**Ash: ** This school is cool. Hey there's Brock. Yo! Brocko.

**Brock: ** Hey guys! How're classes going?

**Dawn: ** Pretty good, look who's in our class.

**Brock: ** Lyra! I haven't seen her in a while.

**Lyra: ** Hey Brock! I didn't know you were here.

**Ash: ** Brock is studying Pokemon medicine so he can become a Pokemon doctor.

**Lyra: ** That's great. Say Dawn, how is the Cyndaquil doing that you got the last time I saw you?

**Ash: ** Yeah Dawn, how is Cyndaquil since the last time we saw him?

**Dawn: ** It's doing great, as a matter a fact it evolved into Quilava before I left for the Hoenn Region.

**Lyra: ** That's awesome!

**Ash: ** Very cool! Now we both have Quilava's.

**Dawn: ** That's true!

_She said with joy._

**Lyra: ** Wow! You two were almost made for each other if you both have the same Pokemon.

_Ash and Dawn both gasp and blush._

_After lunch everyone in Ms. Cynthia's class (except Dawn and May who went to the contest building, and Misty who went to water Pokemon classes) went to the battlegrounds for some training._

**Cynthia: **Alright class time to have some fun. I want you all to pick 2 Pokemon then you will all be pitted against each other in single battles.

**Ash: ** I'm all fired up!

_While everyone was picking Pokemon another student walked into the fields looking for Ms Cynthia's class._

**Trainer: ** Excuse me, I'm looking for Ms. Cynthia's class?

**Cynthia: ** Well you're in the right place. You're Ritchie right?

**Ritchie: ** Yes.

**Cynthia: ** Alright then pick 2 Pokemon of any kind and you will be pitted against a random opponent.

_Ritchie checked his party of Pokemon and picked two._

_Once Ash was done he saw Ritchie._

**Ash: ** Ritchie is that you?

**Ritchie: ** Is that Ash? Hey how's it going!

**Ash: ** Longtime no see man, it's good to see you again.

**Cynthia: ** Alright people, it's time for the pairings. Who you will be facing will show up on this screen. This will be played in a tournament style.

_The results are in:_

**Round 1: **Ash _v._ Jimmy, Lyra _v._ Conway, Brandon _v._ Lucas, Barry _v._ Ritchie

Alright people, this is the end of Chapter 18. The next chapter will be about Ash's battle against Jimmy. Later we'll check out what Dawn is up to in the Pokemon Contest classes (not anytime soon later) and we'll meet another student who will be in Cynthia's homeroom.

For those of you who don't know this, during the time they were airing episodes of Pokemon Black and White in Japan there was a 1 hour special of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl that takes place after the last episode of Sinnoh League Victors (the episodes have NOT been dubbed and I don't think they've even been subbed either) that focused on Dawn and Brock.

The first episode was about Dawn and in the episode her Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava while the second episode was about Brock and how the Pewter City gym got a new gym leader. I know this because I read about the episodes and saw some of both myself (the Pewter Gym battle was awesome). Although in my story it's been 5 years and everybody's like the same age so you're probably thinking Dawn should have a Typloshion by now but if you think about it, it took Ash from Johto Journeys all the way to Sinnoh League Victors all that time just to get his Cyndaquil to evolve into a Quilava. Anyways, my point is that Dawn having a Quilava wasn't something I made up she really does have one. Also she will be in Pokemon Black & White TV series. The episodes that feature her have already aired in Japan not to mention Cynthia is in Black & White the series too.

Review, comment, and share with others who you think will like this story.

One more thing if you guys send me typos and misspelling corrections, if I don't reply do not take it personal I'm not ignoring your message. I don't chat back and forth much unless I need to. So to all in the future who correct mistakes in my work, Thank You very much, I appreciate you guys taking the time to tell me about any mistakes in my work.

Later


	19. Ash v Jimmy

**Chapter 19: Ash vs Jimmy**

When we last left off Ritchie, Ash's rival from the Kanto Pokemon League, showed up and as it turns out he is attending PTU as well. Cynthia had everyone pick two Pokemon as they were being paired and pitted against each other in a single two-on-two Pokemon battle tournament - when the results came in Ash would be facing off against Jimmy from the Johto Region. Who will win and advance to the next round? Read on to find out.

_Before the match started the stands around the arena started filling up with students who were done with classes for the day. Misty, Tracey, Brock, May, Dawn, Paul and Gary were among the people in the stands. There were also teachers who were there to observe the matches._

**Cynthia: **Round 1 between Ash and Jimmy will now begin. I will referee all the matches. Trainers pick your Pokemon!

**Jimmy: ** I choose you Steelix!

**Steelix: **ROAR!

**Ash: ** GO Infernape!

_Meanwhile in the stands_

**Dawn: ** Ash picked a fire type against a steel type which means he has the advantage.

**Brock: ** True, but remember Steelix can learn Rock and Ground moves also which can be big trouble for Infernape.

_Back on the battlefield._

**Cynthia: ** Round 1 Steelix v. Infernape BEGIN!

**Ash: ** Infernape use Mach Punch!

_Mach Punch hit Steelix pushing it back but only a little._

**Jimmy: ** Ha is that the best you got? Steelix use dig!

ROAR!

Steelix dug underground

**Ash:** Huh? Where is it? He said in frustration.

A rumble was heard when all of a sudden,

**Steelix: **ROAR!

_Steelix came out from underground right under Infernape's feet like a geyser and sent Infernape flying into the air._

**Ash: ** Infernape!

**Jimmy: ** Great, now Steelix use Hyper Beam!

_Steelix charged up Hyper Beam, aimed, then fired at Infernape while it was still in the air making a direct hit and instantly knocking it out as soon as it hit the ground._

**Cynthia: ** Infernape is unable to battle Steelix wins.

_In the stands._

**Dawn: ** Oh no!

**Brock: ** This looks bad, Ash only has one Pokemon and that Steelix is still going strong.

**Gary: ** If Ash doesn't pick the right Pokemon he could lose big time.

_Meanwhile two familiar faces were watching the match and selling snacks in the stands._

**James: **Wow, that Steelix took down Infernape with no problem at all.

**Meowth: ** Wonder what the twerp will do now?

_Back to Brock and the others._

**Dawn: ** What do you think Ash should do now?

_Paul walks over and answers that question._

**Paul: ** For starters he'd be better off not picking any fire types unless they can fly.

**Brock: ** And since steel types aren't weak too many attacks a Normal type could last for a bit.

_Back on the battlefeild._

**Jimmy: ** So Ash you want to just give up and make it easier on yourself or what?

**Ash: ** Never, I'm winner not a quitter! I choose you SNORLAX!

_In the stands_

**Dawn: ** Hey Brock, I didn't know Ash had a Snorlax.

_Misty walks over with Tracey._

**Misty: ** Yeah Ash caught Snorlax here in the Orange Islands.

**Brock: ** Snorlax is no slouch he's gotten Ash through some pretty tough times with the high endurance it has.

**Gary: ** And speaking from experience, Snorlax can be pretty fast at dodging.

_Back on the battlefield._

**Cynthia: ** Begin!

**Jimmy: ** Steelix use tackle!

**Ash: ** Ha! Snorlax use Ice Punch!

**Jimmy: ** What?

_As Steelix tried to use tackle Snorlax used Ice Punch right in Steelix's face instantly freezing it._

**Jimmy: ** Oh no Steelix!

**Ash: ** After using Hyper Beam your Steelix has to recharge for one turn.

**Jimmy: ** Argh…

**Ash: ** Snorlax Body Slam!

_Snorlax used Body Slam on the frozen Steelix doing some damage but breaking the ice that froze Steelix._

**Ash: ** Oh no!

**Jimmy: ** Steelix is back in action! Use tackle!

**Ash: ** Snorlax duck and dodge!

**Jimmy: ** Too late!

Steelix hit Snorlax and sent it flying backwards.

**Ash: ** Snorlax get up!

_Snorlax got up._

Snorlax: SNORLAX

**Ash: ** Snorlax use Rest!

**Jimmy: ** Quick Steelix! Use Double Edge before it fully recovers!

**Ash: ** I don't think so!

Snorlax! Use Sleep Talk!

_Snorlax used Sleep Talk (which allows it to use one of its moves at random while asleep of course most of you readers know that) and then used Ice Punch on Steelix freezing it instantly again. After that Snorlax woke up._

**Ash: ** Alright! Time to finish this, Snorlax use Ice Punch one more time!

_Snorlax used Ice Punch and knocked Steelix out._

**Jimmy: ** Steelix!

**Cynthia: ** Steelix is unable to battle the winner is Snorlax.

**Ash: ** Alright!

**Pikachu: **PIKA! (Yeah)

**Dawn: ** Ash won it!

**Brock: ** But he's not out of the woods yet!

_May then comes by and says_

**May:** Jimmy still has one more Pokemon left.

**Dawn: **Either way I think Ash will win. GO ASH!

**Ash: ** Huh? Hey it's Dawn! I didn't know she was watching I've got to win this last match!

**Jimmy: ** Steelix Return! Great job pal! I choose you TYPLOSHION!

**Ash: ** A Typloshion huh.

**Jimmy: ** This one won't be so easy Ash. Typloshion is the first Pokemon I ever got.

**Ash: ** Either way I still plan to win Jimmy.

**Cynthia: ** Begin!

**Ash: ** Snorlax Body Slam now!

**Snorlax: **SNORLAX!

_Snorlax jumps and gets ready to flatten Typloshion._

**Jimmy: ** Typloshion use Quick Attack to dodge!

_Snorlax's Body Slam missed._

**Jimmy: ** Now use Fire Blast on Snorlax!

_Typloshion used Fire Blast and made a direct hit to Snorlax's back causing a burn._

**Snorlax: **SNOR…. it said in discomfort  
**Pikachu: **PIKA PI (oh no)

**Ash: ** Snorlax no!

_In the stands_

**Dawn: **What just happened?

**Gary: ** That Fire Blast just left Snorlax with a bad Burn

**Paul: ** That's not even the half of it, now Snorlax's energy will start to be deducted and its attack power is greatly reduced as well.

_Back on the battlefield._

**Ash: ** Snorlax use Rest!

_Snorlax used Rest and the burn was healed._

**Jimmy: ** Now Typloshion use Flamethrower!

_A flaming stream of fire hit Snorlax while it was in the middle of using rest._

**Ash: ** Snorlax Sleep Talk!

_Snorlax used Sleep Talk and then used Body Slam on Typloshion doing a lot of damage to it._

**Jimmy: ** Typloshion, no!

_Typloshion however was not out yet. After Snorlax's Body Slam_

**Jimmy: ** Typloshion use Fire Blast again!

_Unfortunately, Snorlax was still not awake yet and Fire Blast hit its mark._

**Ash: ** Snorlax use Sleep Talk again!

_Sleep Talk ended up being Body Slam again only this time Jimmy was ready_

**Jimmy: ** Typloshion dodge with Quick Attack!

_Body Slam missed and Snorlax finally woke up._

**Ash: ** Alright Snorlax is up!

**Jimmy: ** But it's too late.

_All of a sudden the fire on Typloshion's back starts to burn even bigger and hotter than normal._

**Ash: ** Oh no Blaze is kicking in!

**Jimmy: ** Now Typloshion use Blast Burn!

**Brock: ** WHAT?

**Paul: **BLAST BURN?

**Gary: **!

**Dawn: **What is it?

**Brock: ** If Blast Burn hits Snorlax the match is over. Brock says with seriousness

**Dawn: **What is Blast Burn I've never heard of it.

**Paul: **You don't know much do you?

Blast Burn is one of the strongest fire type moves a fire type Pokemon can learn and it can do major damage to a target or just knock them out instantly.

**Gary: **However, it needs recharging the next turn and only the beginner fire types like Typloshion can learn it.

**Brock: ** And if Snorlax is still standing after the impact Ash will still have a chance!

**Paul: ** But the fact that Typloshion's blaze has already kicked in amps up Blast Burns power, it'd be a miracle if Snorlax is still standing.

**Ash's Thoughts:** If Blast Burns hits, it's over what do I do?

**Dawn: **COME ON ASH YOU CAN DO IT!

**Ash: ** Huh? Dawn? He says in aw.

_For a second in Ash's mind everything just slowed down around him and the whole crowed seemed quiet to him except the cheers from Dawn. Typloshion then launches Blast Burn at Snorlax._

**Ash: ** SNORLAX USE HYPER BEAM!

**All of Ash's friends reactions:** ! (Shocked and speechless)

What in the world is Ash thinking? Will he be able to win the match or will Typloshion's Blast Burn hit and knock out Snorlax instantly ending the match? Stay tuned to find out.

Well people hope you enjoyed, review and comment.

Later


	20. A Memory Past & A Present Problem

**Chapter 20 **

**A Memory From The Past & A Problem In The Present**

When we last left off Ash ordered Snorlax in a last ditch effort to use Hyper Beam directly at the incoming Blast Burn. What does Ash have up his sleeve? Let's see.

Snorlax used Hyper Beam and hit the incoming Blast Burn.

BOOM! Smoke fills the arena a few seconds pass and the smoke clears with both Pokémon standing.

In the stands.

**Brock: ** That was close Ash avoided a near disaster by using Hyper Beam to counter Blast Burn but now both Pokémon need a minute to recharge.

**Ash: ** Snorlax are you ok?

**Snorlax: **SNOR! (ready)

**Ash: ** Alright let's win this.

**Jimmy: ** I don't think so, Typloshion use Quick Attack!

Quick Attack hits Snorlax knocking it down on its back.

**Jimmy: ** Now jump and finish with Fire Blast!

Typloshion jumps high in the air overshadowing Snorlax and launches Fire Blast

Dawn and the others reaction: _gasp!_

**Ash: ** Quick Snorlax roll and use Hyper Beam!

Snorlax rolls from danger as fire blast misses then aims it's Hyper Beam at an airborne Typloshion and fires.

**Jimmy: ** Oh no, Typloshion look out!

Hyper Beam makes direct contact with Typloshion knocking it to the ground ending the match instantly.

**Cynthia: ** Typloshion is unable to battle Snorlax is the winner! The winner of this match is Ash and Snorlax!

**Dawn: ** YEAH!

All of Ash's friends: YEAH wait to go Ash!

Paul: Well he actually won.

With a sigh of relief Ash says: Great job Snorlax return. Ash then walks over to Jimmy.

**Ash: ** Hey man how's Typloshion?

**Jimmy: ** He'll be fine.

**Ash: ** You battled great out there Jimmy you were a tough opponent great job. Ash then holds his hand out to shake.

**Jimmy: ** You were too Ash Thanks for a great battle. Jimmy then shakes Ash's hand.

**Brock: ** Now that's good sportsmen ship

**Dawn: ** Good for Ash. She says kindly.

Ash then heads back to the dorms and in the hall out of nowhere Dawn jumps out and hugs him.

**Dawn: ** Congratulations Ash! She says in excitement.

**Ash: ** Thank you Dawn.

Ash and Dawn still had their arms around each other when they both started to lean in to kiss each other

PIKA!

Pikachu runs over to Ash with Ash's friends following.

**Brock: ** Hey guys!

**Ash & Dawn: ** Ahhhhh!

_All of a sudden Ash & Dawn both let go of each other as the others rudely interrupted the moment._

**Ash: ** Hey guys what brings you by?

**May: ** Well we wanted to congratulate you on your victory Ash.

_May then kisses Ash's check leaving him blushing and Dawn furious._

**Dawn: ** I was gonna kiss him…. and not on the cheek either.

_She said under her breath._

**Barry: ** What was that Dawn?

**Dawn: ** Nothing Barry.

**Note:** _May has no idea yet that Dawn has feelings for Ash. Also I will be skipping straight to the finals of the tournament with a brief description of the battles leading up to the finals._

**Brock: ** Well Ash, you move on to the second round so who's your team gonna be?

**Ash: ** I'm not sure yet I'll need to think about it.

**May: ** You'll be going up against Lyra in the next round.

Lyra walks over and says,

**Lyra: ** That's right Ash so pick your Pokémon wisely.

**Ash: ** Believe me I will.

The next day Ash and Lyra faced off in a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle. Ash used Pikachu, Quilava, and Totodile while Lyra used Maganium, Ledian, and Granbull. Ash manages to beat Lyra's team after Quilava used flamethrower to beat Maganium and now moves on to the semi-finals where he will face Lucas.

In the semi-finals it was a 3 on 3 match with Ash using Muk, Sceptile and Torkoal and Lucas using Magmortar, Weavile, and Porygon Z. Ash won barely after Muk beat Porygon Z with a Sludge Bomb. Now Ash moves on to face Ritchie in the finals which will take place the next day.

Later that night Ash and his friends were eating in celebration of Ash's victory.

**Dawn: ** A toast to Ash and his wins.

**Ash: ** I'll toast to that!

Everybody: Yeah!

Then Ritchie came over and said

**Ritchie:** Ready for a rematch Ash?

**Ash: ** You bet Ritchie and I'm ready to win this time.

**Ritchie:** We'll see about that. See you tomorrow.

**Ash: ** Ritchie where are you going, want to join use?

Everybody: Yeah

**Ritchie:** Thanks but I'm going to the Pokémon Center to drop my Pokémon off then I'm going to get some rest. See you tomorrow Ash.

**Ash: ** Ok see you later.

After everybody was done eating they all got up and headed to their dorms except Ash, Pikachu and, Dawn.

Both Ash and Dawn stayed at the table along with Pikachu and starting talking with each other.

**Dawn: ** So Ash do you know what Pokémon you're going to use in the final round?

**Ash: ** I think I'll call Professor Oak and have him send some over.

**Dawn: ** Shouldn't you do that before tomorrow?

**Ash: ** As a matter of fact I was going to head over to the Pokémon center right now, wanna come?

**Dawn: ** Sure

Ash and Dawn strolled through the night over to the Pokémon Center talking and laughing with each other. When they got there Ash headed over to the phone to call Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: Hello?

**Ash: ** Hi Professor Oak it's me Ash.

**Professor Oak:** Hey Ash how's it going?

**Ash: ** Good, I'm calling because I need you to send me over some Pokémon.

**Oak:** Alright but you have six Pokémon so you need to swap the ones you don't want out to get new ones.

**Ash: ** Ok I'll send you Sceptile and Quliva in exchange for Heracross, and...

All of a sudden a Pokémon shows up on Professor Oaks screen very happy to see Ash.

BAY, BAY!

**Ash: ** Bayleef! I'll take Bayleef Professor Oak!

BAY! (yes!)

**Oak:** Alright I'm sending you your Pokémon

**Ash: ** And I'm sending you the Pokémon I have.

A few minutes pass and poof

**Ash: ** Alright! The Pokémon are here Professor Oak thanks!

**Oak:** Alright Good luck

**Dawn: ** Alright you got your Pokémon.

**Ash: ** Yup. I'll bet Bayleef can't wait to see me. Ash pulls out a Pokeball and says

**Ash: ** Come on out Bayleef!

_And like that Bayleef is released from its Pokeball when all of a sudden it jumps Ash while rubbing its head in his face BAY, BAY!_

**Ash: ** Giggle… It's good to see you too Bayleef.

_Ash gets up_

**Dawn: ** Your Bayleef really likes you a lot.

**Ash: ** I know it's been like that ever since it was a Chikorita.

_Ash and Dawn stood in the Pokémon center for a second when all of a sudden_…

**Pikachu: **PIKA, PIKA (Hey Bayleef.)

**Bayleef:** BAY, (Hey)

**Voice: **Hey ...Dee Dee

_Dawn looks behind her…_

**Dawn: ** STOP CALLING ME THAT KENNY!

**Ash: ** Hey Kenny.

**Kenny: **Hey Ash, long time no see. I see you have a Bayleef.

_(Kenny is 17 a few months younger then Ash but a few months older then Dawn)_

**Ash: ** Yeah, Bayleef has been my friend ever since I caught it as a Chikorita back in the Johto Region What are you doing here at PTU Kenny?

**Kenny: **I'm here for the Pokémon Contest classes I was invited by the Dean.

**Dawn: ** We all were invited to this school by the Dean, genius, Dawn says with a bad attitude.

**Kenny: ** What are you two doing here?

**Ash: ** Well I'm in the battle classes and I'm in the finals of the tournament that our class is having.

**Kenny: ** What about you Dee Dee

**Dawn: ** Me and Ash were just leaving, come on Ash.

_Dawn grabs Ash's hand and Kenny starts to turn bright red with anger and jealousy. Dawn then walks out the door pulling Ash by his hand with Bayleef following both of them._

Outside.

**Dawn: ** I can't stand that Kenny!

**Ash: ** What's wrong with Kenny?

_Dawn then turns her back holding her arms then says with her head down_

**Dawn: ** It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it.

_Ash puts his hand on Dawn's shoulder_

**Ash: ** It's ok if you don't want to talk about it but if you ever need to talk about anything I'm all ears.

_Dawn turns around and comes face to face with Ash. A few seconds go by and they start to lean towards each other when all of a sudden a jealous Kenny, who was looking from a window in the Pokémon Center, runs out the door into Ash knocking him down and completely ruining the moment._

**Dawn: ** Huh? Ash are you ok?

**Bayleaf: **BAY, BAY, BAY (are you ok)

**Ash: ** What hit me?

**Kenny: ** Oops! Sorry I must have tripped.

(obviously he's lying)

_Dawn helps Ash up_

**Ash: ** It's ok, don't worry about it.

_Not knowing Kenny obviously pulled this stunt on purpose._

**Dawn: ** Come on Ash lets go.

She said angrily while pulling Ash by his hand.

**Kenny: ** grumble...

_While Ash, Dawn, and Bayleef were leaving Bayleef glared at Kenny for a few seconds then followed_ _grumbling._

_Ash walked Dawn back to her dorm… at the door…_

**Dawn: ** Good luck in the finals tomorrow Ash - I'll be rooting for you.

**Ash: ** Thanks Dawn.

_Ash and Dawn high five then Ash returns Bayleef to its Pokeball and heads to his dorm._

_Dawn walks into her dorm and then sighs._

**Dawn: ** Another moment ruined. Why does Kenny have to be here?

_Dawn gets ready for bed seeing that her friends are already asleep._

_When Ash got back to his dorm he said to himself,_

**Ash: ** Aw! man another moment ruined.

_He wondered._

**Ash: **Hum…I wonder why Dawn was so unhappy to see Kenny.

_Ash then gets ready for bed._

What's up with Kenny and Dawn and will Ash win the final round against Ritchie?

Stay Tuned

Review and Comment.

Later


	21. The Finals

**Chapter 21**

**The Finals**

The next day everybody gathered in the stands to watch the final battle of the tournament including Dawn and the rest of Ash's friends.

**Dawn: ** I can't wait to see Ash win.

**May: ** Me too.

Brock, who is Ritchie, Ash's opponent?

**Brock: ** Ritchie is an old rival of Ash's.

**Misty: ** They met back at the Indigo league where Ritchie won because one of Ash's Pokémon wouldn't listen to him.

**Dawn: ** What Pokémon was it that didn't listen to Ash?

**Misty: ** It was his...

_Right as Misty was about to finish her sentence she was cut off by May excitedly pointing to the field._

**May: ** Look! It's Ash! He's here!

**Dawn: ** Good luck Ash!

_She yelled from the stands._

**Ash: ** Huh?

_Ash looks into the stands and gives Dawn a thumbs up._

Ritchie then steps onto the field then Cynthia steps on to the field and goes to the referee spot.

**Ash: ** So Ritchie are you ready for a rematch?

**Ritchie: ** You bet I just hope your ready.

**Ash: ** Bring it.

**Cynthia: ** Begin!

**Ritchie: ** GO BRUTE!

**Brute: **ROAR!

**Ash: ** Gasp…

_In the stands._

**Brock: ** It's a Tyranitar and it looks very strong. This isn't going to be an easy battle for Ash if he picks the wrong Pokémon.

**Dawn: ** A Tyranitar, hmmm…. Brock what type is Tyranitar?

**Brock: ** It's dual Rock and Dark type.

**Dawn: ** Wait! Rock types and Dark types are really weak to Fighting type moves! Isn't that right?

**Brock: ** Well yeah but...

**Dawn: ** Then Ash should have this in the bag no need to worry. YOU CAN DO IT ASH!

Ash looks into the stands and sees Dawn cheering for him and says

**Ash: ** Thanks Dawn!

**Ash's thoughts:** I know exactly who I'm going to pick.

**Ash: ** I CHOOSE YOU HERACROSS!

**Brock: ** Ash brought Heracross?

**Misty: ** Smart move since Tyranitar is part rock and dark type.

**Paul: ** We'll see how it goes if Ash doesn't mess up.

_On the battlefield._

**Cynthia: ** Battle begin!

**Ritchie: ** Tyranitar use Fire Blast!

**Ash's friends' reaction:** Gasp!

**Dawn: ** Oh no!

**Gary: ** That fire blast is bad news for Heracross if it connects.

**Ash: ** Heracross dodge!

_Heracross flies into the air and barely avoids the Fire Blast._

**Ash: ** Now use Brick Break!

**Ritchie: ** Brute! Side Step then use Crunch!

_Brute sidesteps the Brick Break from Heracross then bites Heracross._

**Ash: ** Heracross!

**Ritchie: ** Now Brute! Toss Heracross into the air!

_Brute hurls Heracross into the air like a rag doll._

**Ritchie: ** Now use Stone Edge!

_Stones appear all around Tyranitar and then are sent flying towards Heracross._

**Brock: ** Ash has got to do something quick!

**Ash: ** Heracross! Use Megahorn to plow through the barrage of stones!

_An airborne Heracross points its horn forward and flies straight towards Brute while using its horn to plow through the stone edge. After Heracross plowed its way through Stone Edge it was staring heading straight toward Tyranitar._

**Ash: ** Now use Brick Break!

HERACROSS!

_Brick Break makes direct impact with Tyranitar knocking it to the ground and out of the battle instantly. Its power was increased because Heracross was flying directly downwards at full speed._

**Cynthia: ** Tyranitar is unable to battle the winner is Ash and Heracross.

**Ash: ** Alright Heracross!

**Pikachu: **PIKA, PIKA!

**Dawn: ** He did it yeah!

**Ritchie: ** Return Brute. Great job buddy.

Wow! Ash your Heracross sure is strong, but my next Pokémon won't be so easy,

I CHOOSE YOU ZIPPO!

_A Pokeball is thrown onto the field and it releases a Charmeleon._

**Ash: ** It's Zippo.

Heracross return!

_Ash returns Heracross to its Pokeball._

**Ash's thoughts: **Now what Pokémon will I choose, I can't use Bayleef because it's a grass type and it will get fried but maybe,

**Dawn: ** I wonder what Ash will do.

**Cynthia: ** Ash, have you decided what Pokémon you will use?

**Ash: ** Yes, I CHOOSE YOU

_A Pokeball is thrown onto the field and releases,  
_

MUK, MUK

**Cynthia: ** It's Charmeleon _vs._ Muk, let the battle begin!

**Ash: ** Muk use Sludge Bomb!

**Ritchie: ** Zippo use Flamethrower!

**Zippo: **BOOM!

_Both attacks collided and make a huge explosion with the explosion's smoke covering the battlefield._

**Dawn: ** I can't see a thing.

_The smoke cleared and both Pokémon were still standing._

**Ritchie: ** Zippo use Flamethrower again!

**Ash: ** Muk use Sludge Bomb!

_This time both attacks hit their marks. Flamethrower hit Muk and Sludge Bomb hit Charmeleon._

**Ash: ** Muk use Body Slam!

**Ritchie: ** Fire Spin!

_A tornado of Fire surrounds Muk_

**Ritchie: ** Now use Flamethrower

_The fire spin trapped Muk and along with Zippo's flamethrower attacks Muk was getting hit by fire attacks from all directions._

**Misty: ** Muk is in trouble!

**Brock: ** Ash! Do something quick!

**Ash's Thoughts:** _I know but what?_

**Gary: ** The more time Ash spends thinking the more time this battle tips in favor of Ritchie.

**Ash's Thoughts:** _Wait a minute I have an idea... It's risky but I'm running out of options now_

_So Ash waited until Zippo got close to the twister Muk was trapped in, then told Muk_

**Ash: ** Use Sludge Bomb on the Flaming Twister!

**Everyone in the stands: **!?

_Muk used Sludge Bomb while surrounded by Fire Spin and a huge explosion happened damaging both Muk and Charmeleon, however, Muk was hurt more than Charmeleon._

**Ash: ** Muk are you ok?

**Muk: **MUK! (Yes)

**Ritchie: ** Zippo what about you?

**Zippo:** CHAR, CHAR, CHARRRRRR

_All of a sudden Zippo started to glow._

**Ash and friends:** Whaaa?!

**Paul: ** Hmm...

**Brock: ** Zippo is evolving.

_As soon as Zippo finished evolving a Pokémon spread its wings and roared._

ROAR!

**Ritchie: ** Zippo you evolved!

**Dawn: ** Is that a Charizard?!

**Brock: ** It sure is!

**Gary: ** And unlike Charmeleon Charizard can use flying attacks and its fire attacks are very dangerous.

**Paul: ** Ash is in big trouble.

**Ash: ** Sludge Bomb Muk let's go!

**Ritchie: ** Fly Zippo!

_Zippo took to the sky and avoided Sludge Bomb._

**Ash: ** Muk use Gastro Acid!

**Ritchie: ** Zippo counter with Fire Blast.

_Fire Blast stopped Gastro Acid_

**Ritchie: ** Now Zippo fly directly towards Muk and use Fire Blast!

_As Zippo was flying towards Muk at fast speeds it launched Fire Blast making direct impact with Muk knocking it out instantly. After using Fire Blast Zippo pulled up before hitting the ground._

**Cynthia: ** Muk is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!

**Ritchie: ** Alright Zippo!

**Ash: ** Return Muk. Great job Muk you battled hard.

**Ash's Thoughts:** _I need to save my last Pokémon. So that means_

**Ash: ** HERACROSS I CHOOSE YOU!

**Misty: **What is Ash doing!?

**Brock: **Is he serious!?

**Gary: ** Hmmm…

**Paul: ** Is he even trying to win?

_He arrogantly says._

**Dawn: ** LET'S GO ASH!

_Meanwhile somewhere else in the stands 3 food merchants were observing the battle._

**James: ** Say Jess those look like great Pokémon for the boss.

**Jessie: ** That's for sure.

**Meowth: ** In case you two didn't think it through, if they're strong Pokémon in battle, imagine what they'll do if we try to steal them!

_Jessie and James thought about it and they saw themselves blasting off sky high then falling back down and then blasting off 3 more times._

**Jessie, James, and Meowth: ** Sigh…

**Jessie: ** Well at least we have a job at the school that pays money.

**James: ** And Jessie is enrolled as a student in the contest classes.

**Meowth: ** This food won't sell itself! And if it doesn't sell, then we don't get paid! So lets…

**Jessie, James, and Meowth: ** SELL, SELL, SELL!

**James: ** Hot Dogs! Fresh cooked Hot Dogs! Get them while their hot!

**Jessie: ** Ice Cream! Fresh Cold Ice Cream! Get it while it's Cold!

**Meowth: ** Ice Cold Beverages! I got Ice Cold Beverages!

**Person 1:** I'll take a Hot Dog!

**Person 2: **I want some Ice Cream!

**Person 3: **Hey how about an apple juice?

_Back on the battlefield._

**Cynthia: ** Heracross _vs._ Charizard, begin!

**Ash: ** Heracross use Megahorn!

**Ritchie: ** Zippo dodge then use Flamethrower!

_Zippo dodges Megahorn and use Flamethrower!_

**Ash: ** Don't take that! Heracross turn around and use Brick Break!

_Heracross used Brick Break on Charizard doing heavy damage to it._

_As both Pokémon made some space, Ash and Ritchie called out their commands at the same time_

**Ash: ** Heracross use Close Combat!

**Ritchie: ** Zippo use Fire Blast!

_Since Heracross used Close Combat it got in Zippo's face and once Zippo used Fire Blast while Heracross used Close Combat both Pokémon knocked each other out._

**Cynthia: ** Double knockout!

**Ash: ** Heracross return. Great job

**Ritchie: ** Zippo return. You were great.

**Pikachu: **PIKA, PI (pick me)

**Ash: ** You ready Pikachu? Ash confidently said with a smile.

**Pikachu: **PIKA (yeah)

_Pikachu ran on to the battlefield._

**Ritchie: ** Pikachu huh, then I know who I'm going with.

SPARKY! I CHOOSE YOU!

_A Pokeball releases another Pikachu but with some more hair on its head._

**May: ** Awww… it's another Pikachu how cute.

**Dawn: ** Very cute.

**Paul: ** Will you two stop it, your grossing me out with you girly talk.

**Dawn: ** Whatever Paul.

_After Dawn was done talking - none other than Kenny showed up. As soon as Dawn saw him she went from girly girl to angry girl._

**Kenny: ** Hey Dee Dee.

_He mockingly said._

**Dawn: ** Not you again Kenny. Get lost

**Kenny: **Awww… come on Dee Dee, I wanted to sit with you and watch as Ash lost.

**Dawn: ** Get lost Kenny. And stop calling me Dee Dee!

**Kenny: ** You don't mean that.

_After a few minutes Paul and Gary got up facing Kenny._

**Paul: ** I think she does.

**Gary: ** Now get lost and stop bugging her.

**Kenny: ** This is between me and my girlfriend!

**Ash's Friends:** What?!

**Dawn: ** He's lying! I mean it! Kenny leave me alone! You already have a girlfriend now go see her.

_If you want to watch the match, go watch it somewhere else that's not around me._

**Kenny: ** But Dawn I...

_Then Misty got up walked by Kenny then reached her hand out and yanked his ear._

**Kenny: ** AH! MY EAR! LET GO, LET GO.

**Misty: ** Come on let's go. I know a place where you can watch the match without bugging us.

_Misty walked all the way to the end of the bleachers while holding Kenny's ear and sat him done then walked away._

_Misty came back and said while dusting her hands off_

**Misty: ** Dawn that guy shouldn't be a bother to you for the rest of the match

**Dawn: ** Thanks guys.

**Misty, Paul and Gary: ** No problem.

**Misty: ** That's what friends are for.

_Then Brock, May, Barry and Conway came back from getting some food._

**Brock: ** So what did I miss?

**Misty: ** Not much

**Cynthia: ** Final round Ash's Pikachu _vs._ Ritchie's Pikachu Sparky, begin!

**Ash: ** Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!

**Ritchie: ** Sparky! Use thunderbolt too!

**Ash's Pikachu:** PI KA CHUUU!

**Sparky:** PI KA CHU!

_Both Thunderbolts collided creating a huge explosion in the middle of the field covering the entire battlefield with smoke._

**Dawn:** I can't see a thing!

**Ritchie: ** Sparky! Use Quick Attack!

_Out of nowhere Sparky leaps out of the thick smoke and tackles Pikachu. When the smoke clears Pikachu was getting up after being hit by Sparky's Quick Attack._

**Ash: **Pikachu!

**Pikachu: **PIKA.

**Ash: ** Alright Pikachu lets win!

**Pikachu: **PIKA PIKA!

**Ash: ** Pikachu Volt Tackle!

**Ritchie's Thoughts:** Volt Tackle intresting.

**Ritchie: ** Sparky! Use Volt Tackle too!

_Both Volt Tackle's collide and both Pikachu and Sparky sustain recoil from using Volt Tackle as well as added damage from the others Volt Tackle. With almost nothing left Ash and Ritchie both said_

**Ash and Ritchie: **USE THUNDERBOLT!

_Both Pikachu and Sparky use Thunderbolt on each other then all of a sudden both Pikachu and Sparky's current of yellow electricity stops. A few seconds go by and then Pikachu and Sparky faint at the same time._

**Ritchie: ** _Gasp!_

**Ash: ** Pikachu!

**Cynthia: ** This battle is a Draw! Due to Double Knock Out.

A tie is the end result of Ash and Ritchie's battle. Stay tuned Segment 2 starts with the next chapter. The gang will be going on a field trip to a far away city. What city is it?

You'll just have to wait to find out.

Well good news to all you A&D Adventure Fans this story will be continuing from here on out. New adventures, more Pokémon, longer chapters and lots of action and fun. I WILL be bringing back a lot of Pokémon from Ash and friends past. September (which is in a few weeks here in America) will be when I resume posting stories. Anyways, thanks to all who have been reading and following up to this point your support is much appreciated. Review and comment.

Later.


	22. Field Trip to Johto

**Chapter 22**

**Field Trip to the Johto Region**

When we last left off Ash and Ritchie were in the finals of their battle class with their match ending in a tie between Pikachu and Sparky. After the match Ash and Ritchie shook hands and the crowd was ecstatic after seeing the match. At the end of the day Ash and his friends, including Ritchie, all had a big dinner. Everyone had a good time, however, May seemed pretty angry after looking at Dawn. The reason why she was so angry was because Dawn was sitting next to Ash and flirting with him a little bit not to mention Ash and Dawn were just chatting up a storm completely ignoring everyone else so May tried to get Ash's attention by trying to talk to him.

**May: **pssst! Ash, Hey Ash.

_No response._

_So to get a response May took some bread and threw it at him. Then she shouted at him.  
_

**May: **ASH!

**Ash: **Hey! What was that for?!

**Dawn: **Are you okay Ash?

**Ash:** Yeah, I'm fine.

**May:** Oops! My reflexes must have been acting up. My bad

_After that incident Kenny was walking by when Brock (cooking the food) saw him._

**Brock: **Hey Kenny! Want to join us?

**Kenny: **Is Dawn there?

**Brock: **Yeah?

**Kenny: **Be right over!

_Dawn was too busy talking and flirting with Ash to notice Brock talking to Kenny. Kenny joined the group and ended up sitting across from Misty. As soon as Misty saw Kenny across from her she glared at him._

**Misty: **Look you weasel… you better not be here to bug Dawn got it?

**Kenny: **Okay.

_Feeling a bit intimidated by what Misty said he wasn't too happy._

_Kenny sat miserably at the far side of the table. May, on the other hand, was angry that Ash hadn't said a single word to her after she threw butter bread at him she was gnawing on the napkin and trying to keep herself from throwing a plate at Ash._

_Kenny tried to get Dawn's attention but but failed or got interrupted, like when he tried to throw a piece of paper at her to get her attention and the wind just blew it away or when he tried to call Dawn from the end of the table and then was suddenly interrupted by Brock when he said_

Dinner's ready! Spicy Curry with Brock's Rockin Rice and Johto Fried Chicken! YUMMY!

**Everyone:** AWESOME! LETS EAT!

**May:** Wow Brock! Your cooking is awesome as usual!

**Dawn: **Yeah!

**Ash:** Brock is one of the best cooks around.

**Misty: **Definitely.

_Everyone enjoyed dinner then went back to their dorms. Ash, Dawn, May, Misty, Brock, Tracey and Barry all walked back together just chatting. May figured this was the perfect time to start a conversation with Ash - she started her conversation and talked to him about his battle and other things about Pokémon then mentioned her progress as a coordinator as Ash listened intently. While they were talking Dawn swooped in and was walking at Ash's right hand side._

**Dawn: ** Hey Ash.

_Immediately Ash turned his attention to Dawn._

**Ash:** Hey Dawn.

**Dawn: ** Ash I have something to show you come on!

_Excitedly pulling his arm._

**May:** Hey!

**Dawn: ** _(Smiling at May) _Don't worry silly – we'll be back.

_May was so enraged she started turning beet red after Dawn walked off smiling and laughing with Ash._

**Brock: **Hey May! Are you heading back?

**May: **I'll catch up later.

_She tried to say calmly._

**Kenny:** May are you ok?

**May: **No! I'm not! I can't believe that blue haired Buneary totally cut me off during my conversation with Ash!

**Kenny:** What? Wait a minute - you have a crush on Ash don't you?!

**May:** Me? Uh... well… I bet you like Dawn!

**Kenny:** You bet right. Of course I like Dawn.

**May:** Huh?

**Kenny: **Of course I like Dawn, but she dumped me after a few months of dating. Anyways that's not important.

**May:** Then what is?

**Kenny: **Me getting back together with Dawn! And you getting together with Ash!

**May:** Wah?!

**Kenny: **I have a plan! It ought to help both of us and completely get Ash and Dawn to stop paying attention to each other!

**May:** I'm listening.

_So while May and Kenny are devising a plan to split Ash and Dawn up, let's see what was so important that Dawn just had to show Ash._

_Dawn brings Ash to a grassy field with the half moon shinning then sits him down on the grass and then says_

**Dawn: **Okay, watch.

**Ash:** I'm all eyes Dawn

**Dawn: **Piplup and Buneary spotlight!

**Piplup: **PIPLUP

**Buneary: **BUN NEARY

As soon as Buneary saw Pikachu she ran over to Pikachu and hugged him then starting flirting with him. As usual.

**Dawn: **Buneary this is a Show-n-tell not a date.

**Buneary: **BUN!

_So Buneary stood next to Piplup and waited for Dawn's signal_

**Dawn: ** Alright Piplup, use Bubble Beam!

**Piplup: **PIP LUP

**Dawn: ** Now use Peck!

**Piplup: **PIP LUP

_The bubbles popped and a lite rain showered down from the popped bubbles._

**Dawn: **Buneary use Ice Beam on the rain!

**Buneary: **BUN!

Buneary froze all the water from the popped bubbles to make a beautiful shower of small hail that glittered and shined like sparkling multicolored diamonds of green, blue, silver, gold, yellow, and pink from the light of the half moon.

**Ash: **Wow… He said with amazement.

Dawn and her Pokémon closed with a bow and Ash and Pikachu started clapping.

**Ash:** Great job Dawn that was an awesome combination.

**Dawn: ** Thanks Ash I wanted you to be the first to see it.

**Ash:** Thank you. I think you will do great!

**Dawn: ** You think so?

**Ash: **I know so! Come on let's get back - we have class tomorrow.

_Ash and Dawn walked back to their dorms with Buneary holding Pikachu's arm and Piplup walking with them. During the walk back to the dorms Dawn started getting tired so she rested her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash put his arm over Dawn's shoulder._

_The next day Ash and friends walked into class then took their seats. A few minutes later Cynthia walked into the class and set her bags down on her desk._

**Cynthia: ** Good morning class

**The Class: ** Good morning Ms. Cynthia.

**Cynthia: ** I have two announcements. First, I would like you all to welcome a new student of ours.

_The new student walks into the class and as soon as Dawn sees him she starts to get very angry._

**Cynthia: ** Class, this is Kenny.

**Kenny: **What's up guys.

_Everyone except Dawn._

**The Class: **Hi! Welcome! What's up!

**Cynthia: **Kenny, why don't you sit next to Dawn.

_Kenny walks over to the desk next to Dawn, slides into the seat, and places his face inches from Dawn's ear whispering._

**Kenny: **Hey Dee Dee.

**Dawn: ** Shut up.

**Cynthia: **What was that Dawn?

**Dawn: ** Uh? What's up! What's up! Ms. Cynthia?

**Cynthia: **Oh, nothing much thanks for asking. Now, for my second announcement - we are going on a field trip to the Johto Region! Yeah!

**The Whole Class:** YEAH! WOO! WOO!

**Cynthia: ** Calm down everyone, calm down. For 1 whole week we will be in a city called Altomare. We will be exploring the city, learning its history, and watching the annual Water Chariot Race! The whole school will be going!

**The Whole Class:** YEAH! WOO! WOO!

**Ash's Thoughts: **I haven't been to Altomare in a while I can't wait to go back.

**Ash: **Ms. Cynthia when will we be leaving?

**Cynthia: **According to the itinerary the whole class will be leaving tonight. So after class everyone will have a chance to pack - bring 6 of your Pokémon with you.

Now, let's start class everyone. Today we will learn about battle combos and their usefulness.

_So class started and at 3:00 pm everyone left and went to pack. Ash and Pikachu were the first ones out the class and began walking down the hall._

**Dawn: **Hey Ash wait up!

_Ash stopped and turned around._

**Ash: **Hey Dawn, what's up?

**Dawn: ** Where're you off to?

**Ash: **I'm going to pack for the trip - what about you?

**Dawn: ** I'm going to do the same.

**Ash: **Hey, after this, do you want to hang out before we get ready to leave?

**Dawn: ** Okay, see you in a little bit.

**Ash: **Okay, later...

_Ash went to his dorm where he saw Brock, Barry, and Tracy all packing._

**Ash: **Hey guys you all packing for the…

**Barry:** Field trip. Yeah, we're packing for the trip.

**Brock: ** Altomare's a really great place - isn't that right Ash?

**Ash:** It's Awesome!

**Tracy: **Have you guys been there?

**Brock: **Yeah, Ash and Misty competed in the Water Chariot Race - Misty won.

**Ash: **Yeah, well I plan to win this time.

**Brock: **You're reentering?

**Ash: **Yep! And I'm going to win this time.

_Then the door swung open and Misty was standing in the open door way._

**May: **You think so Ash Ketchum? Well we'll just see about that.

**Ash: **We sure will.

_Ash went back to packing. After everyone was done packing and set their bags by the door they went outside. Once outside Ash saw Dawn walk out then said to Brock, Barry, and Tracy_

_See you guys._

**Brock: ** Later man.

**Barry: **Hey Ash! I want a rematch!

**Tracey:** I think he's too far to hear you Barry.

**Barry:** Where's he going?

_Brock looked and saw Ash meet up with Dawn._

**Brock: ** I think Ash might like Dawn.

**Barry: **Doesn't everyone like Dawn? She's a cool friend.

**Tracy: **I don't think Brock means _"like"_ as a friend right Brock?

**Brock: ** Right.

**Barry: **What other like is there? I mean there's the like as a friend and buddy, then there's the crush kinda like... Ohhhh...! I get it! You mean Ash has a crush on Dawn right?!

**Brock: **Sure took you long enough.

_Ash met up with Dawn and they went to the gift shop where Ash bought Dawn some new plush dolls. Then they went to the dress store where Ash (along with Pikachu, Piplup and Bunery) watched for a whole hour as Dawn tried on dress after dress. Ash, Pikachu and Piplup were getting bored but Bunery was having lots of fun watching Dawn's fashion show. The last dress caught Ash's attention as well as Pikachu and Piplup but mostly Ash. Dawn came out wearing a nice blue dress with her hair down and asked Ash_

_What do you think?_

_Ash was speechless_

_Pikachu, Piplup and Bunary were cheering_

_But Ash was could not say a thing_

**Dawn: **Thanks guys. Ash what do you think?

_Still nothing._

**Dawn: ** I knew it! You don't like it.

_She said with disappointment._

**Ash: **What? No, no, I love it!

**Dawn: ** Really?

_Blushing._

**Ash: **Totally! I just didn't know what to say. But you look... you look beautiful in this dress!

Dawn turned bright red – just then Lyra came by.

**Lyra: **Hey guys!

**Dawn: ** Hey Lyra.

**Lyra: **Wow Dane! You look great! That dress is awesome!

**Dawn: **Thanks!

**Ash:** Hey Lyra.

**Lyra:** Hey Ash, I didn't even see you there. Wait a minute! Are you two on a date?

**Ash & Dawn: **NO!

**Lyra: **Say what you like! But I can see you two like each other!

**Dawn: ** Lyra!

**Ash: **Were just friends!

**Dawn: **Yeah!

**Lyra:** Um… I've heard that excuse before! Anyways, I got to go - see you on the field trip!

**Dawn: **That Lyra.

_Dawn bought the blue dress and then Ash and Dawn went to watch trainers at the school battlefield battle. After watching battles they went to the arcade and played games. Afterwards, they had dinner and then sat on a grassy field outside the school gazing at the stars. Pikachu, Bunery and Piplup were all fast asleep._

**Dawn: ** What a day. Thanks for inviting me to hang out Ash.

**Ash: **Thanks for accepting the invite Dawn.

**Dawn: ** I had a great time with you.

_Dawn moved a bit closer to Ash then rested her head on Ash's shoulder. While Ash and Dawn sat under the stars May was eavesdropping from behind a bush and boy was she mad. _

**Brock: **HEY!

**Dawn: ** Did you here that?

**Ash: **Yeah.

_Brock ran over to Ash and Dawn who got to their feet._

**Brock: **Hey guys! Come on! Everyone's getting ready to leave for the airport!

_Once May heard that she dashed to her room picked up her bags and headed for one of the shuttles that was getting ready to leave. _

_Back to Ash, Dawn, and Brock_

**Ash & Dawn: **WHAT! THEY'RE LEAVING NOW?!

**Brock: ** Yeah come on! I put your bags on the shuttle bus already.

_Brock then ran ahead of them. Dawn returned her Pokémon to their Pokeball and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder then Ash on instinct grabbed Dawn's hand and everyone ran to the shuttle bus Brock was already way ahead of them and made it first._

**Ash:** Dawn there's the bus!

**Dawn: **Ash we're too far!

_The bus had already started it's engine and was pulling away from the curb without them. Ash and Dawn stopped as they watched the bus pulling away and head down the road._

**Dawn: **Aw man.

_Ash was catching his breath all of a sudden he had an idea._

**Ash: **Come on Dawn!

Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and rushed to the Pokémon Center

**Dawn: ** Woah! Ash where're we going?!

**Ash:** The Pokémon Center I left something there!

_At the center Ash ran to the desk._

**Ash: **Nurse Joy did I leave my Pokémon here!? He said in a hurry.

**Nurse Joy: ** Yes you did Ash. Here they are.

_Nurse Joy handed Ash all six of his Pokémon._

**Ash: **Perfect!

Let's go Dawn!

_Ash grabbed her hand and headed outside_

**Dawn: ** What are you doing Ash? We just missed the bus and now we can't go.

**Ash: **Oh no… I got a plan to catch up with the bus.

**Dawn: ** How?

**Ash:** GO PIDGIOT!

_In a flash Pidgiot was released from its Pokeball and spread its wings._

**Pidgiot: **PIDGIOT

_Ash hopped on then held his hand out to Dawn._

**Ash:** You still want to go on the field trip?

**Dawn: ** You think we can make it to the airport?

**Ash: **Trust me.

_Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and Ash helped her up._

**Ash: **Let's go Pidgiot!

_And like that Pidgiot flew off after the shuttle car._

_While in the air._

**Ash: **Dawn look for the shuttle car and we'll follow it.

**Dawn: ** Okay.

**Ash: **Last I checked the car had the words, "Shuttle Van" painted on the side and was blue.

_A few seconds went by then Dawn saw 5 blue vans._

**Dawn: ** Ash down there!

**Ash: **Dawn hold on. Pidgiot! Fly down there next to those vans!

**Pidgiot: **PIDG!

_Pidgiot flew next to the last van and Ash and Dawn saw the words, "Shuttle Van" on the side of all the blue vans._

**Dawn: ** We found it!

**Ash:** Hey there's Brock and Barry! Think we should say, "Hi!"

**Dawn: ** Yeah!

_Kenny and May were in the same van as Brock and the others. Ash and Dawn tried waving but they didn't see them._

**Dawn: **I don't think they can hear us.

**Ash: **Pikachu use thunder bolt in the sky to get the others attention!

**Pikachu: **PIKA!

_Pikachu jumped forward used Thunder Bolt then landed on Pidgiot just before hitting the ground. In the van everyone was talking, then Conway after seeing Pikachu's Thunder Bolt, looked closer._

**Conway: **LOOK ITS ASH AND DAWN!

_Everyone looked out the window._

**Ash:** I think they see us now.

Ash and Dawn were smiling and waving at the others. Then Brock opened the window and said,

**Brock: **ASH LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!

_Dawn looked first._

**Dawn: **ASH!

_Ash looked in front of him and saw a big tree looming directly in their path._

**Ash: **PIDGIOT PULL UP NOW!

Barely avoiding the tree Pidgiot lightly skimmed the upper branches at full speed.

**Ash & Dawn: ** Whew!

**Ash: **Let's just stay above the tree line so we don't have any more surprises.

**Dawn: ** Good idea. But could we swoop down next to the van one more time? Pleeesse?

**Ash: **Alright.

_Pidgeot flew right next to the van and when Kenny saw Dawn she stuck her tongue out at him while flying past. Pidgiot flew back into the air above the vans and followed them to the airport. At the airport. Pidgiot landed tired and exhausted._

**Dawn: ** Thanks Ash.

**Ash:** For what?

**Dawn: **For making sure we didn't miss the field trip. Dawn then gave Ash a peck on the cheek.

_Ash blushed._

**Ash:** Well I…you know... Thank Pidgiot.

**Dawn: ** Thank you Pidgeot.

**Pidgiot: **PIDGE

**Ash: **_Great job Pidgiot take a nice long rest. _

_Ash returned Pidgiot to its ball._

_Lyra walked over then gave Dawn her packed bag and Brock walked over to Ash and gave him his bag._

**Barry: ** Ready to go?

**Ash:** Yup.

_Ash and Dawn went to see Cynthia to get their tickets._

**Ash: **Hi Ms. Cynthia

**Cynthia: ** Where were you two when we got ready to leave? And how did you get here?

**Dawn: **We flew here on Ash's Pidgiot

**Cynthia: ** Okay, but next time be on time. Here are your tickets. Now run along you two.

**Ash & Dawn: **Okay Ms. Cynthia, thank you.

_Everyone one boarded the plane heading to a port with a ferry that would take them all to the island of Altomare. Later they landed at the island near Altomare and everyone got off and headed to the ferry bound for Altomare. Finally the ferry docked at Altomare and everyone went to the hotel to get some rest. It was 4:00 in the morning when thaye all reached the hotel. What adventures await our heroes and their friends in the beautiful city of Altomare? And what are Kenny and May cooking up?_

_Stay tuned._

Review & Comment people - the next chapter will be coming at you soon.

News and Writers comments.

Well people you all said you wanted longer chapters so hows this for long chapter? I will be making more chapters like this during our heroes adventures in the city of Altomare. As of this chapter I'm no longer dividing chapters into segments.

Anyways review and comment. Your feed back is always appreciated and it contributes to this story. Also share this story with people who you know would enjoy reading A&D Adventures.

Later.


	23. Around Altomare

**Chapter 23**

**Around Altomare**

Narrator (That would be me Dan Cool), It's time once again for the world famous, "Water Pokémon Only Competition"

the Tour Day Altomare, and Ash, Misty, and Kenny are ready to race.

**Announcer:** Ladies and gentlemen it's a beautiful day for Altomare's annual water chariot festival and it looks like we've got a record turn-out! Are you ready for the main event?!

**Crowd:** _Cheer!_

Trainers when you hear the Xatu that will be your Q.

**Natu: **Natu, Natu, Natu,

Xatu!

**Ash:** LET'S GO!

_Everyone and their Pokémon rushed from the starting line and the race through Altomare is on! Pikachu was standing on the bridge and accidentally fell off (again) landing on Ash's face - as he raced under the bridge from the starting line._

_Kenny and his Empoleon instantly take the lead with Misty and Corsola in second, and Ash and Totodile behind both of them._

_Half way through the race Misty caught up to Kenny and both were tied for first with Ash trying to keep up. Near the end of the race Ash finally caught up and tied for first along with Misty and Kenny._

_Now Kenny being jealous that Dawn liked Ash more than him tried to bump into Ash and knock him off his chariot._

**Ash:** Kenny what are you doing?!

**Kenny:** Sorry, I must be losing my balance, WOAH! LOOK OUT!

_Kenny, "accidently" rams Ash's chariot causing him to lose his balance and fall towards the water._

**Ash:** WO… WO… WOAH!

_Ash tilted towards the water but then something bounced him back on to his chariot._

**Kenny's thoughts:** _Huh? I thought he was going to fall for sure. Well this next hit should do the trick._

_Kenny attempts to bump Ash into the water when all of a sudden - SPLASH! Kenny falls right into the water._

**Kenny:** What the..?! Something pushed me! I felt something trip me! I just know it! Empoleon did you see anything?!

Empoleon: ?

_Anyways, Ash and Misty were making the final turn and were both staring at the finish line._

_At the bridge overlooking the finish line (where Pikachu fell from) Dawn was yelling._

**Dawn:** COME ON ASH! YOU CAN DO IT!

_Jumping up and down and waving excitedly._

_Half way to the finish line another trainer wearing a black V-neck short sleeve shirt and navy blue baggy trunks raced right up to first and was tied for first with his Feraligatr. All three trainers rushed towards the finish line when all of a sudden Ash lost his balance and fell off his chariot leaving only Misty and this other trainer rushing for the finish line._

**Dawn:** COME ON MISTY!

**Tracey:** YOU CAN DO IT MISTY!

Both trainers raced past the finish line. After passing the finish line Misty fell off her chariot.

**Announcer:** WHAT A RACE! This was too close to call! Let's look and see what the camera at the finish line saw.

Everyone looked at the big screen and the screen showed…

**Announcer:** And the winner is...

MISTY! and Her Corsola! Corsola won by having its horn pass the finish line first!

**Trainer:** Great job Misty.

**Misty: ** Thanks.

_After the race everyone went to go get something to eat. Kenny was extremely angry that he lost and even angrier that no one believed that something tripped him._

**Kenny:** I'm telling you Paul something tripped me when I was out there!

**Paul:** I don't care now stop bugging me!

**Dawn:** You know I hear legendary Pokémon live in this town.

**May:** Really, which one?

**Dawn:** I'm not sure.

**Lyra:** I heard it was a Latias.

**Tracey:** Ask Ash, he's been here before.

_Ash begins to cough on his food._

_Dawn starts patting Ash's back after seeing him having a hard time swallowing his food._

**Dawn:** Are you okay Ash?

_Lyra passes Dawn some water and Dawn gives it to Ash. Ash scarfs down the water and is better._

**Ash:** Thanks Dawn and Lyra.

**Dawn:** I didn't know you visited Altomare before.

**Ash:** Yeah, when I was traveling in the Johto region with Brock and Misty we checked out Altomare. That's when we competed in the water chariot festival for the first time - me and Misty. She won.

**Misty: ** Just like today.

**Dawn:** Wow.

**Misty: ** Plus Ash had a girlfriend here!

**Dawn:** What?

**May:** _gasp_

**Ash:** No! I did not Misty!

**Brock: **She wasn't his girlfriend.

**Dawn:** Oh...

**Brock: ** But before we left Altomare she did give him a kiss on his cheek.

**Ash:** Brock!

**Dawn:** Really? That's…uh…interesting. How come you never told me Ash?

**May:** Yeah Ash how come you never told me neither! May demanded.

**Ash:** Uh well I... uh…

_Shrugging and turning red._

**Kenny:** Well, Ash keeping secrets isn't good for a relationship.

_Smugly._

**May: **That's so true Kenny.

**Ash:** Dawn I didn't say anything because it happened a long time ago - even before I went to Hoenn Region! It was nothing! She was just grateful because I helped her and her family with a few problems me Brock and Misty…

**Kenny:** Um…hum… suurre… I wouldn't trust that far as I could throw it.

_Smirking._

**Dawn:** Okay Ash. I understand.

**Ash:** Alright, how about I show you around Altomare? How's that sound?

**Dawn:** Really?

**Ash:** Really.

**Dawn:** Okay. Me and you right?

**Ash:** Yep. Me, you, and of course, Pikachu and Piplup.

**Misty: ** Hey, what about us?!

**Ash:** You've already seen Altomare. Why don't you and Tracey go touring around.

Misty: Good idea Ash.

**Ash:** So what do you say Dawn?

**Dawn:** Okay!

She excitedly replied.

**Lyra:** This sounds like a daaaaaate!

**Dawn:** Oh, stop it Lyra.

**Lyra:** What, I'm just calling it like I see it.

**Ash:** Are you ready Dawn?

**Dawn:** Let's go. S_he excitedly said._

_So Ash and Dawn set off to explore the beautiful city of Altomare with Ash as Dawn's tour guide._

_They took a ride in a gondola around the water filled streets of Altomare, they went to get ice cream and then went by the museum. At the museum is when something happened._

_Ash and Dawn walked into the museum with Dawn holding Ash's arm and Buneary holding Pikachu's arm. Once in the middle of the museum Ash and Dawn stopped and looked down._

**Dawn:** Hey are these fossils of Pokémon?

**Ash:** Yeah, these are the remains of a Kabutops and Aerodactyl. A long time ago they both belonged to an evil trainer who had them oppress the town. Finally Latios came and brought water to the town washing away the evil Pokémon and that's when this city was named Altomare - which means High Sea.

(**Narrator:** Everything Ash said is a paraphrase from Pokémon Heroes)

**Dawn:** Wow.

Wait, how do you know that Ash?

**Ash:** The last time I was here a man named Lorenzo told Brock and Misty and me the story.

**Ash's Thoughts:** _Then later on I met that Aerodactyl and Kabutops._

**Dawn:** Cool, hey let's see more of the museum!

_Dawn ran while pulling Ash by the hand._

**Ash:** Hey… slow down!

**Dawn:** Come on you slowpoke! _giggle_

_They ran until they reached the last room a big room. It had ornate stained glass windows and a giant monument like machine in the middle of the room._

**Dawn:** Whoa… look at this place. What's that statue?

_A trainer wearing his cap backwards an open grey hoodie, black v-neck tee, with black jeans, and white shoes answers Dawn's question._

**Trainer:** Actually, that's not a statue.

**Dawn:** It isn't?

**Ash:** He's right. It's a machine called the, "Defense Mechanism of Altomare".

**Trainer:** That's correct. The people in ancient times built this machine in case anyone tried to oppress the citizens of Altomare again like the evil trainer and his Pokémon. However, it's only meant to be used as a last resort because using it would cause all the water in the city to vanish.

**Dawn:** Wow. Altomare has such great history and it's a very beautiful place – especially the waterways - huh Ash?

**Ash:** Yep, it sure is beautiful. Hey, you look familiar, have we met before?

**Trainer:** Yes we have. We raced in the, "Water Chariot Festival", and I came in second. I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Dan. I'm from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn Region.

**Ash:** Nice to meet you Dan. I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu.

**Pikachu: **PIKACHU! (What's up!)

**Dawn:** I'm Dawn and these are my friends Piplup and Buneary.

**Piplup: **PIP LUP (Hi there!)

**Bunery: **BUN EARY (Hello!)

**Dan:** It's nice to meet you. So are you two here on a date?

**Dawn:** ! We aren't dating were just friends.

**Ash:** Yeah.

**Dan:** Really? I didn't know friends walked arm-in-arm into a museum. If you two keep walking around like that people are going start thinking you two are a couple.

**Ash & Dawn:** THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

**Dan:** Hey, calm down you two. I didn't mean to pry - I apologize.

**Ash:** Okay then.

**Dawn:** Are you a trainer?

**Dan:** Yep.

While Dawn was looking around Ash noticed a girl on a balcony painting. She was standing next to the stained glass window. As soon as Ash got a clearer view of her he saw and knew exactly who she was. The girl had short brown hair and she was wearing a white beret, with a green shirt and a white skirt.

**Ash's Thoughts:** Tours over time to go.

_Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and began rushing towards the door and dashed out of the museum with their Pokémon following behind them_.

**Dawn:** Wah!

**Dan:** Hey! Where're you two going?!

**Ash:** We gotta go (he said over his shoulder) - later.

**Dan:** Hmmm….? They sure seemed in a hurry.

_Ash along with Dawn and their Pokémon rushed outside._

_Once outside, Dawn stopped Ash and yanked her hand from his._

**Dawn:** Alright Ash, what's with you?!

**Ash:** It's nothing. I was just thinking if you wanted to go and see more of Altomare with me?

**Dawn:** _blush. _Well of course.

**Ash:** Alright then, let's go.

_Grabbing Dawn's arm rushing off._

**Dawn:** Wha!

_Ash and Dawn walked around Altomare and checked out the sights._

_Soon enough the sun was almost fully set in the horizon and Ash and Dawn were a bit far from the hotel that their class was staying at._

**Dawn:** Ash it's starting to get dark.

**Ash:** We should probably get back.

Ash and Dawn went and got a boat and rode it back to the hotel where the class was staying. During the ride Ash and Dawn sat across from each other (Dawn sat at the front of the boat facing Ash and Ash sat at the back of the boat facing Dawn) during the hour long ride the Pokémon fell asleep.

**Dawn:** Altomare is a really beautiful place at sunset.

**Ash:** I know. The lights illuminate the night making it look light a Christmas tree.

**Dawn:** Wow! Look at that!

_She was pointing at a swarm of firefly Pokémon a few meters in front of their boat hovering above the water._

**Ash:** Wow! A swarm of Volbeat and Illumise! How cool!

_The boat drifted through the swarm of Volbeat and Illumise._

**Dawn:** A ha! These Pokémon are so beautiful! They must be looking for a special someone.

**Ash:** Special someone? I thought all people and Pokémon were special in some way or another.

**Dawn:** _sigh…_

_Then a Volbeat landed on Ash's head._

**Dawn:** _giggle_

**Ash:** Hey what's so funny?

**Dawn:** Ash you have a Volbeat on your head. _giggle_

_Ash then looked up with his eyes and a Volbeat was hanging upside down staring him right in his face._

**Volbeat: **VOLBEAT

**Ash:** Ah! Hey! Volbeat. You scared me.

**Volbeat: **VOLBEAT

_Suddenly an Illumise landed on Dawn's head._

**Ash:** Well, you have an Illumise on your head.

**Dawn: **Hmmm.

_An Illumise was standing on Dawns head. Dawn then looked up and an Illumise was hanging upside down staring her right in her face._

**Illumise: **ILLUMISE

**Dawn:** AH! Illumise! You caught me by surprised.

_A few seconds passed by and then Ash and Dawn started laughing together._

**Dawn:** Thank you for giving me a tour of Altomare Ash. I really appreciate it.

**Ash:** No problem. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Dawn:** I loved it. Altomare is so beautiful. I'm glad I got to see it.

**Ash:** Glad you enjoyed it.

_After Ash and Dawn were done talking Volbeat started talking to Illumise._

**Volbeat: **Vol Vol Volbeat

**Dawn:** Hmmm?

**Ash:** I wonder what Volbeat is trying to say.

_Dawn observed then came to the conclusion_

**Dawn:** I see. Volbeat you like Illumise right?

**Volbeat: **Vol. (yes)

**Dawn:** And you're trying to tell Illumise how you fell about her right.

**Volbeat: **Vol (yes)

**Dawn:** That's so romantic! _giggle._

_Ash had no idea what was going on as Dawn encouraged Illumise that Volbeat was the one for her._

_While floating down the watery streets of Altomare, Ash and Dawn heard a voice say,_

HEY!

_Ash and Dawn turned their head to the right of the boat and saw Dan in a motor boat. Dan stopped next to Ash and Dawn's boat._

**Dan:** Hey guys what's up?

**Dawn:** Nothing.

**Ash:** We were just heading back to meet up with our classmates. What about you?

**Dan:** Me, I'm going to the Pokémon center to give my Pokémon some rest we just had a battle with some trainer with a serious attitude problem. After I take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center I'll grab a bite to eat. Anyways, gotta go. Later.

**Ash & Dawn:** Bye!

_After the brief chat with Dan Illumise started talking with Volbeat._

**Illumise: **Illu Illumise

**Dawn:** Look… Illumise's responding to Volbeat and telling him how she feels.

So you feel the same way about Volbeat right Illumise?

_Dawn eagerly asked._

**Illumise: **Illumise (definitely)

**Dawn:** THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!

Ash docked the boat and once Ash and Dawn got off the boat Volbeat and Illumise flew off with each other hand in hand. Before they left they turned around and waved at Ash and Dawn.

**Illumise & Volbeat: **VOLBEAT. ILLUMISE.

**Dawn:** Bye you two!

_Joyfully waving._

**Ash:** You guys take care now.

_After that Ash and Dawn went to meet up with the others. Ash walked Dawn to her room and the two said goodbye for the night. After that Ash and Pikachu went to their room to get some sleep._

_The next morning the class all woke up bright and early then went on a tour of Altomare and learned of its history. Of course everything they learned Ash, Dawn, Misty and Brock already knew._

**Ash:** This tour is kinda boring.

**Pikachu: **Pika Pika Pi… (you're telling me)

**Dawn:** Oh come on Ash, it's not that bad.

**Cynthia:** Okay class, now I want you all to write a four page report about what you've learned.

**Dawn:** On second thought this is boring.

_Finally the tour was done and everyone returned to the hotel. Ash and friends were all hanging out on the veranda (balcony) of the hotel Ash decided that he would take a walk._

**Ash:** Hey guys, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a little bit.

**Dawn:** Wait, I'll go with you.

**Ash:** Thanks Dawn, but you stay here me and Pikachu will be back later.

**Dawn:** You sure?

**Ash:** I'm positive. I'll see you guys later.

_So Ash walked off with Pikachu._

_Both of them were walking by the pier when a girl ran right into them._

**Ash:** Uh… excuse me.

_When the girl turned around Ash immediately recognized her._

**Ash:** Bianca!?

_She said nothing_

**Trainer: **I've found you!

_Ash looked and saw a guy a few feet behind Bianca._

_She turned around and started to slowly walk backwards then bumped into Ash._

_The guy threw a Pokeball and released a Mightyena._

**Mightyena: **Grrrrr...

**Ash: **Hey what do you think you're doing?

**Unknown Trainer:** Mind your own business kid!

Mightyena use Shadow Ball!

**Mightyena: **Grrrr... BARK!

_Mightyena used Shadow Ball in the direction of Ash and Bianca and it missed them then landed at their feet releasing smoke._

**Ash:** Aaah! Pikachu go!

**Pikachu: **PIKA!

_Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder and is standing a few feet away from Mightyena._

**Mightyena: **Grrrrr...

**Pikachu: **Chuuuuu...

**Ash:** Pikachu use thunderbolt!

_Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Mightyena!_

**Pikachu: **PIKA CHUUUUU!

_Pikachu zaps Mightyena paralyzing it instantly._

**Ash:** Come on!

_Ash grabs Bianca's hand then proceeds to run with Pikachu following._

**Trainer:** Get up Mightyena.

_Mightyena was too paralyzed to move so the trainer returned it to its Pokeball then released his Ariados and Golbat._

**Trainer:** Go find that girl!

_Both Pokémon hurried off to find Ash and the girl._

_Ash and the girl were both running then they turned at a narrow alley way and kept running. They ran up stairs over a bridge that was over the Altomare water ways (it's streets are filled with water so they're water ways). They stopped at a fork and Bianca grabbed Ash's hand and ran to the right - they ran past a short tunnel and ended up back where they started running from. Only this time the trainer was gone.  
_

**Ash:** Hey! We're back where we started.

_Ash turned around and Bianca was gone._

**Ash:** Where did she go? I wonder was that even Bianca?

_Ash looked at Pikachu._

**Pikachu:** PIKA PIKA (who knows?)

Hey Ash.

_Ash turned around and saw Dan._

_Dan walked up to Ash._

**Ash:** Hey Dan, what's up?

**Dan:** Nothing much.

Say, I just saw you running with some girl. Was that your girlfriend?

**Ash:** No of course not. We were running from some trainer that just attacked us with his Pokémon.

_Dan thought about what Ash said with big concern._

**Dan:** Hey man, gotta go. Later.

**Ash:** Wait where are you going?

**Dan:** I got some things to take care of. I'll see you later and be careful of trainers like that.

_So Dan walked off._

_After that Ash and Pikachu walked back to the hotel._

_At the hotel Ash's friends were talking about something very interesting while Ash was out with Pikachu._

_On the balcony._

**Lyra:** So I hear Altomare has a secret underground water way that channels water into the city.

**Dawn:** Really?

**Lyra:** Yeah Dane and I hear there are strong Pokémon there.

**Dawn (Dane):** Wow! That would be really cool to check out!

_That's when Kenny had an idea. He was sitting with the others being completely ignored by Dawn so when he heard about the water way and that Dawn wanted to check it out he pulled May aside._

**Kenny:** Hey May I got an idea.

**May:** What?

**Kenny:** We can separate Ash and Dawn in the Altomare water ways.

**May:** Isn't that kinda mean?

**Kenny:** Think about it, we separate them and that will allow us to tag along with one of them. You tag along with Ash and I tag along with Dawn after we find our way out the water ways I doubt Ash and Dawn will be paying attention to each other.

**May:** Got it. When do we start?

**Kenny:** Once Ash gets back.

_What will happen next? Will Kenny's plan to separate Ash and Dawn succeed and will I have to rename this story Ash & May's Adventures (an Advanceshipping story) and who is the mysterious Pokémon trainer Dan?_

Stay tuned to find out.

Hey all you A&D fans I hope you guys are enjoying Ash & Dawn's journey around Altomare. I got the idea to have the characters go to Altomare because the movie Pokemon Heroes is one of my all time favorite Pokemon movies and Altomare is such a cool place. What do you guys think about Ash & Dawn being in the water city of Altomare? How many of you like it and how many of you don't. Voice your opinion in the reviews section. Also how many of you can't wait for the next chapter? Any ways hope you all enjoy the story. By the way for those wondering where i got the cover for A&D Adventures the answer is I found it on Bing when I looked upped, "Pearlshipping".

For those who don't know if you don't have an account and you post questions in the reviews menu as a guest your question can't be answered because you don't have an account with an inbox. Only people with accounts can receive messages. Keep that in mind before asking me a question.

Review and comment.

Later.

**Note:** Everything said at the beginning of the chapter up to Ash saying, "Let's go." are verbatim quotes from the beginning of the Water Chariot Race in Pokémon Heroes. Kenny's name was added by me.


	24. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 24**

**Trouble in Paradise**

Remember earlier in the last chapter when Ash and Bianca ran over a bridge when they were being chased by that trainer's Pokémon? Well, it just so happens, that bridge wasn't too far from the veranda that Ash's friends were standing on. Let's rewind a few seconds back.

On the veranda a few yards from the bridge.

**Dawn:** Ash sure has been gone a long time. I wonder where he is?

**Lyra:** Why? You miss him already?

_She teasingly said._

**Dawn:** _scoff. _No!

**Lyra:** Then why are you acting so concerned Dane?

**Dawn:** I'm not!

_Lyra walked to the edge of the veranda to look at the city._

**Lyra:** Whatever you say Dane.

_Then Dawn walked to the edge of the veranda to look out at the city._

**Lyra:** Hey Dane look at that bridge.

**Dawn:** I see it looks nice.

**Lyra:** I'll bet you would really like to walk arm and arm with Ash over that bridge.

**Dawn:** LYRA STOP THAT!

**Lyra:** Hey look its Ash and Pikachu.

**Dawn:** OH YEAH RIGHT! Like I'm falling for that just so you can tease me some more. NOT!

**Lyra:** No really look! They're with some girl!

**Dawn:** Whatever!

**Kenny:** No really she's not lying.

_Excitedly pointing past the veranda._

_Dawn looked and saw Ash and Bianca running hand in hand with Pikachu following._

_Dawn was immediately overcome what grief believing that Ash had lied to her._

**Kenny's thoughts: **_! Wow I had a plan to break Ash & Dawn up but seeing this ought to really separate them and for good!_

**Kenny:** I didn't know Ash had an interest in some other girl.

**Lyra:** Hey Dane wait where are you going?

**Dawn:** Excuse me.

_She said sadly with her head hanging trying not to be seen shedding tears. Brock and Misty saw the whole thing silently looking on as Dawn rushed by._

**Misty:** What's up Brock? You seem worried.

**Brock:** Something's not right. Why would Ash be running around Altomare with Bianca and Pikachu following? They both seemed like they were running away from something.

_All of a sudden a giant Aridos landed on the veranda and I'll bet you can guess what Misty's reaction._

**Misty:** AHHHHHH A BUG!

_Aridos left the veranda and went the same way as Ash and Bianca._

Now back to Ash, Pikachu, and Bianca.

_Ash had just gotten back to the room after his little marathon run with Bianca and closed the door._

**Ash:** Hey guys.

_Everyone just stared at him._

**Ash:** What's everybody staring at?

**Lyra:** How could you Ash?

_She dramatically said._

**Ash:** How could I what?

**Pikachu:** ?

**Kenny:** Don't play dumb Ash.

**Ash:** Really I don't even know what you're talking about.

_Lyra and Kenny both walked off._

_Then Brock and Misty walked over to Ash._

**Ash:** Guys what's going on?

**Brock:** Everyone saw you running with Bianca.

**Ash:** What?! Wait a minute what about Daw...

**Misty:** She saw you running with her too. She seemed the most upset.

**Ash:** Wha?

_Soon Dawn walked out along with Lyra and Kenny next to her._

**Ash:** Dawn I…

_Dawn who had just finished crying was now pretty angry to see Ash._

**Dawn:** You what? You were dating another girl? Is that what you were going to tell me?! Or you like this other girl?!

**Ash:** Why do you even care?

**Dawn:** You know what just save it!

_Then she ran out the door._

**Lyra:** I hope you're happy.

**Kenny:** Yeah! I'll go after her Lyra!

_Excitedly Kenny went to chase Dawn simultaneously primping his hair in place and rapidly spritzing breath freshener in his mouth as he hurried after Dawn. _

**Brock:** What happened Ash?

**Ash:** Everything you guys saw was not what it looked like.

**Lyra:** Well it LOOKED like you and that girl were an item.

**Ash:** That was Bianca and we were being chased by an Aridos and Golbat.

**Brock:** The Aridos that landed here must have been the same Aridos chasing you!

**Ash:** What are you talking about?

**Misty:** An Aridos landed on the balcony right after we saw you and Bianca running over the bridge.

**Ash:** Those Pokémon were chasing Bianca and me.

**Lyra:** It does seem odd that a trainers Pokémon would chase a human. But I can see you're not lying. I just hope Dawn believes you. I'll go catch up with her right now.

Everyone left the room. Except Ash, Brock and Misty.

**Brock:** Hey Ash I got a question.

**Ash:** What's up?

**Brock:** Do you think that was really Bianca?

**Ash:** What do you mean?

**Misty:** Think about it Ash. Lyra has a point when she said that it was odd for Pokémon of a trainer to chase down a human.

**Brock:** Misty's right. I think you should find this Bianca before that trainer does.

**Ash:** How do you expect me to do that?

**Brock:** Not sure where did you see her last?

**Ash:** Down by the pier.

**Brock:** Then let's go there.

**Ash:** What about Dawn?

**Misty:** If we find Bianca I'll bet we can clear this whole misunderstanding up.

**Ash:** Good point.

_May was still in the room._

**May:** Hey guys mind if I tag along?

**Ash:** Alright.

_By the pier._

_Dan was by the pier fishing when he saw Ash and his friends walk by._

**Dan:** Hey Ash!

**Brock:** Who's that Ash?

**Ash:** That's Dan he's a trainer and he came in second in the Water Chariot Festival.

**Misty:** I remember him. Hey let's see if he knows anything.

_Ash and his friends walked over to Dan._

**Dan:** Hey Ash what's up?

**Ash:** Nothing much. These are my friends Brock, Misty and May.

**Dan:** Nice to meet you. Great job in the race Misty.

**Misty:** Thank you. You're a great competitor.

**Dan:** Thanks - you too.

**Ash:** Hey did you by any chance see the girl I was with or a trainer with orange hair?

**Dan:** Not lately. Sorry man.

_SPLASH! a Feraligatr comes diving right out of the water._

**Dan:** Hey Feraligatr did you enjoy your swim?

**Feraligatr: **GATR

**Misty:** HOW CUTE!

**Dan:** Cute?

**Misty:** Your Feraligatr is so cute! Where did you get it? It looks so strong and brave!

**Dan:** Thanks. I got Feraligatr when it was an egg. Then I raised it from a Totodile to the strong Feraligatr you see today.

**Ash:** Sorry, Misty can get a little crazy when she sees water Pokémon.

**Dan:** It's cool. I appreciate it when people notice my Pokémon and how well they were raised.

**Brock:** Your Feraligatr sure is well raised. Being a Pokémon Doctor in training and a Pokémon breeder I can tell that you put a lot of time and effort into your Feraligatr.

**Dan:** Thank you.

**May:** Do you have any other Pokémon?

**Dan:** Yeah but most of them are at the Pokémon center. By the way Ash, I just saw Dawn pass by - it looked like she was heading towards the Altomare Waterways.

**Ash:** You did. Which way did she go?!

**Dan:** That way. _(Pointing right) _I'd be careful around the waterways Ash - they can be dangerous - there are very strong Pokémon there that don't like company from outsiders - not to mention the water level can rapidly rise - nose high to be exact.

**Ash:** Thanks Dan.

Guys, I'm going to go get Dawn and Kenny out of there. I'll meet up with you later.

_Ash ran towards the waterways. A few minutes passed then Dan decided to go to the waterways as well._

**Dan:** Hey guys can you watch my stuff - I'll be right back!

**Misty:** Okay.

_Dan jumped on Feraligatr's back and raced towards the waterways._

**May:** He left his jacket.

**Dan's Thoughts:** _Those waterways are a maze if they get lost they could be stuck in there for hours and I just remembered they are going to be flooded with water in a few hours. Plus I saw a group of trainers with hoods go there as well. I have to get them out of there._

Will Dan make it in time to save Ash, Dawn and Kenny, before the mysterious people in hoods find them or before the waterways fill to the top with water? Stay tuned..

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter your feed back is always appreciated. Also what do you all think about the new character Dan? Let me know in the review section.

Review and comment

Later.


	25. Altomare Waterways & The Secret Garden

**Chapter 25**

**Altomare Waterways & The Secret Garden**

A Crying, Dawn unknowingly ran towards the entrance of the Water Ways with Kenny in pursuit.

**Kenny:** Dawn! Slow down!

**Dawn:** Leave me alone Kenny!

Dawn kept running while crying. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention to a sign that said "WARNING CONSTRUCTION UNDER WAY DO NOT ENTER!: "and that's when it happened.

**Kenny:** DAWN LOOK OUT!

Dawn ignored Kenny's warning and then she slipped and fell.

**Dawn:** _slip_ AHHHHHHHHH! _crash_

**Dawn:** Huh where am I.

Dawn fell into a open hole and now she was in the Altomare Water Ways with no way to get out fortunately for her she had a soft landing on some hay that was left behind.

**Kenny:** Dawn! Dawn!

Lyra ran over to Kenny

**Lyra:** Kenny what happened?

**Kenny:** Dawn fell into this hole.

**Lyra:** DANE ARE YOU THERE!

**Dawn:** Yeah I'm fine!

**Lyra:** Ok where going to get you out so stay put.

**Dawn:** Ok.

So Lyra and Kenny ran off to get some help. Ash then ran by looking for Dawn.

**Ash:** Dawn where are you!

All of a sudden

**Ash:** _slip _AHHHHHHHHH_ thud._ Ash fell into a hole and was in the water ways as well only the hole he fell into was a different one and he didn't have such a soft landing. But it was a short drop so he was fine.

**Ash:** Ouch that hurt. Pikachu are you okay?

Pika!

**Ash:** Where are we? We should find away out of here come on Pikachu lets go.

So Ash and Pikachu walked through the Water Ways looking for a way out.

Meanwhile Dawn was waiting for Kenny and Lyra to come back with something like a rope.

**Dawn:** I wounder where they are?

gggggrrrr

**Dawn:** Wh What was that?

She said in fear.

Out of the shadows of the Water Ways a wild Mightyena appeared

**Dawn:** It's a Mightyena.

She nervously said

grrrrr

**Dawn:** Easy Mightyena calm down.

Dawn reached for one of her Pokemon at her waist but then realized that she had none with her.

**Dawn:** O no I must have been so angry at Ash that I ran out and forget my Pokemon back at the hotel.

grrrrrrr

**Dawn's Thoughts:** Now would be a good time to run.

So after a few seconds Dawn ran while yelling

Now to Ash.

In the distant Ash heard Dawn's screaming

AHHHHHHHHH!

**Ash:** Pikachu did you hear that?

PIKA

**Ash:** That voice sounds familiar

Pika pika chu

Then Pikachu did an impersonation of Dawn to signify that it was her.

**Ash:** Your right that does sound like Dawn.

So Ash and Pikachu continued walking through the tunnel.

Meanwhile Dawn was still running from an angry wild Mightyena.

Meanwhile above the Water Ways Dan had come to the hole Ash slipped and fell into.

Dan did some investigating then looked at the mild dirt around the hole and saw a foot print in the dirt around the edge of the hole.

**Dan:** Hmmm someone must have been here and I'll bet they slipped into this hole.

Dan then saw the mild dirt around the hole that Dawn slipped into where he saw another foot print.

**Dan:** 2 people were definitely here and they sure did slip and fall into these holes. I need to get down their but that drops way to big. Wait a minute I've got an idea.

Dan pulls out a Pokeball and release a Pokemon.

EXCADRILL I CHOOSE YOU!

**Dan:** Excadrill I want you to dig a downward tunnel right where your standing.

EXCADRILL

Excadrill digs a tunnel right into the Water Ways with Dan following

In the Water Ways.

**Dan:** Good job Excadrill return.

Dan then preceded to run deeper into the tunnel.

Meanwhile Dawn was still running from Mightyena.

**Dawn:** This thing won't stop chasing me!

Up ahead in front of Dawn was a small plank bridge where she saw her opportunity to escape from Mightyena. So she ran to the plank bridge and crossed it to get away from the wild Mightyena.

Mightyena was getting ready to jump across to get Dawn but then stopped and ran off.

**Dawn:** What a relief.

All of a sudden the water started to rise a little bit.

Dawn then walked down the waterways looking for a way out however the only thing she found was more trouble.

Dawn turned a corner and then ran right into some guy in a hood.

**Unknown ****Trainer:** Hey your not supposed to be here! Go Aridos!

ARI

**Unknown ****Trainer:** Aridos use string shot to tie her up.

Dawn then let out a loud scream which echoed through out the water ways. Both Ash and Dan who were in different parts of the waterways heard the scream.

**Ash:** DAWN! Lets go Pikachu.

**Dan:** That sounds like Dawn.

Both Ash and Dan picked up the pace and dashed through the waterways.

The Unknown Trainers then decided to take Dawn with them.

**Dawn:** LET ME GO! Where are you taking me?!

**Trainer:** Quiet girly since you found out about our operations we can't let you go so your coming with us.

30 minutes later someone finds Dawn and the Unknown Trainer.

HYDRO PUMP!

A blast of water hits the trainer sending him flying and into the water.

**Unknown Trainer:** wahhhhhhhhh!

**Dawn:** Huh? Dan?!

**Dan:** Feraligatr use Ariel Ace to free Dawn.

(Yes Feraligatr can learn Ariel Ace. Just use the TM Ariel Ace)

Feraligatr frees Dawn from Aridos's web.

After the trainer submerges he then says,

**Trainer:** grrr not you again go Golem!

**Dan:** Swampert I choose you!

**Trainer:** ARIDOS USE SLUGE BOMB, GOLEM USE HYPER BEAM!

**Dan:** Both of you dodge.

GATR!

SWAMP!

**Dan:** Now Feraligatr use Ariel Ace on Aridos and Swampert use Dynamicpunch on Golem.

Feraligatr rushed with incredible speed towards Aridos and ran right into it

Swampert hurled it's fist at Golem and made direct impact with it

Both Pokemon were knocked out instantly.

**Trainer:** Return. I WON'T FORGET THIS! He said while running away from them.

**Dan:** Great job guys. Dawn are you okay?

**Dawn:** Yeah thanks. How did you find me?

**Dan:** I could her your scream all the way through the waterways.

**Dawn:** Who was that guy?

**Dan:** He's a Pokemon hunter. Him and his group are looking for a rare Pokemon to put on the Pokemon black market. Look we can't stay here we need to get out of here.

**Dawn:** Why what's up?

**Dan:** This place is going to fill to the top with water in a few hours. However someone else fell down here to I think it was Ash and I'll bet he came here looking for you.

**Dawn:** Yeah well he can stop while he's behind. She said like a little brat.

**Dan:** Never mind that lets go.

So Dan and Dawn ran deeper into the tunnel looking for Ash when all of a sudden water flooded the hall that Dan and Dawn were in.

Dan submerged looking for Dawn.

**Dan:** Dawn, Dawn where are you?!

**Dawn:** Over here. _cough, cough_

**Dan:** She's drowning! FERALIGATR GO AND HELP DAWN!

Feraligatr obediently obeyed and rushed to save Dawn from drowning.

The current swept both of them away and then they both ended up going down different tunnels of the waterways. Swampert was with Dan and Feraligatr was with Dawn.

Dan ended up heading towards a water fall that was about 30 feet above ground level, left the waterways and led straight to the ocean.

**Dan:** A WATERFALL!? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!

Dan fell off the waterfall but managed to grab on to a lose steel poll before completely falling off the waterfall. Swampert rushed to save it's trainer.

**Dan:** Darn it I'm slipping.

Swampert was still trying to catch up to Dan while he held on with every last bit of strength he had.

**Dan:** I'm slipping.

SNAP went the poll

**Dan:** ahhhhhhhhh. huh

SWAM PERT

**Dan:** Swampert! You made it!

Swampert pulled Dan up to safety.

**Dan:** That was close great job Swampert. Come on we got to find Dawn before the current rises to the 2nd floor.

Dan and Swampert made their way to the 2nd floor of the waterways.

Meanwhile Dawn was out cold and Feraligatr just managed to save her from drowning. Dawn was lying on Feraligatr's back when Feraligatr stopped on the 2nd floor and found some solid ground where he laid Dawn down then rested.

Ash was on the second floor and not to far from Dawn.

Ash turned a corner where he saw Dawn lying motionless on the ground next to Feraligatr.

PIKA!

**Ash:** DAWN! Ash ran over to Dawn.

**Ash:** Dawn, Dawn, are you okay!? She still wasn't speaking. So Ash put his ear to her to see if he could hear anything.

**Ash:** She's not breathing!

Ash then took both hands and did CPR.

(Their was no kissing involved in the CPR)

Dawn finally moved and cough out water and got some air back.

**Ash:** DAWN!

Ash was so relieved that he wrapped his arms around Dawn.

Dawn was blushing so much red that she was warmed up in no time. But she was also happy that Ash cared and then she shoved him aside.

**Ash:** Hey what was that for?

Once Feraligatr saw Ash it got right in Ash's face and started to growl.

**Ash:** Easy Feraligatr

Feraligatr was determined to protect Dawn at all cost.

PIKA, PIKA!

**Dawn:** You got a "_cough" _lot of nerve. Acting like you care about me. She angrily said.

**Ash:** Dawn your my friend why wouldn't I care about you.

**Dawn:** Why don't you go back to your other girlfriend wherever she is.

**Ash:** Dawn that was not my girlfriend. It wasn't like that.

**Dawn:** Really then what was it like? She slowly said while getting up.

Before Ash could speak a voice was heard not to far from them.

Hey guys!

Dan came running.

**Ash:** Dan what are you doing here?

**Dan:** I was looking for you guys, Dawn are you okay?

**Dawn:** Yeah I'm fine.

**Dan:** We got to get out of here before the Water Ways fill up.

Dan then saw the tension between Ash and Dawn.

**Dan:** Is something wrong with you two?

**Dawn:** Never mind lets go. She said with some attitude.

**Dan:** Great job Feraligatr take a nice rest. Dan returned Feraligatr to it's Pokeball.

After that everybody starting running looking for an exit.

**Ash:** All the ways are blocked by blast doors.

**Dan:** Yeah those giant blast doors shut to prevent overflow into the city.

**Dawn:** Hey guys look over here.

Ash and Dan ran to see Dawn.

**Dan:** Hey its two water chariots and I got 2 water Pokemon. Wait there are 3 of us and 2 water chariots... 3 + 2 = 5 no that's not the right equation I think it was

**Ash, Dawn and Pikachu**: ?

**Dan:** Right 1 of use is going to have to share. Ha I must be a genius. hahahaha

**Dawn's Thoughts:** Wow

**Ash's Thoughts:** It took him this long to figure that out?

**Dan:** Alright who's sharing?

**Dawn:** I'll share with Dan.

**Ash:** !

Dan pushed Dawn toward Ash

**Dan:** Yeah that's what you think, your sharing with Ash.

**Dawn:** ?!

**Dan:** I don't like sharing my space and whatever problem you 2 are having sharing a water chariot might help you guys out.

**Dawn:** But

**Dan:** Why are we standing here we need to move.

Dan picked up a chariot and threw it in the water then he got the other one and did the same.

**Dan:** Come on out Swampert and Feraligatr!

Both Pokemon were released from their Pokeball and then they both jumped into the water and grabbed the line and were ready to pull the chariots.

Dan jumped on to his water chariot with Feraligatr ready to pull.

**Dan:** What are you two waiting for hurry up!

**Dawn:** How are we supposed to share one of these things it only fits one person!

**Dan:** That's easy. Have Ash stand in the middle so he doesn't fall off and then stand next to him and hold on to him.

**Dawn:** NO WAY!

_"roar"_

Everybody looked behind them.

**Ash:** What was that?

**Dan:** That's the water and it sounds like one of the other water pipes is releasing water. A torrent of water is going to be here any minute you two better get over whatever problem your having and share the chariot or I'm leaving without you.

So Ash & Dawn sucked it up. Ash got on the chariot first and grabbed the line after that Dawn stepped on to the chariot and put her arms around Ash's chest.

**Ash:** Hold on tight Dawn

**Dawn:** Don't get the wrong idea Ash I'm still mad at you.

**Dan:** Lets go.

So the chariots rushed forward through the tunnels of the water ways.

**Dawn:** Which ways is the exit.

**Dan:** I have no clue

**Ash & Dawn:** YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!

All of a sudden a giant wave of water passed the corner behind them and everybody turned their head around.

**Dawn:** That wave! It's gaining!

**Dan:** FASTER FERALIGATR AND SWAMPERT!

So as the wave was approaching fast the trio turned a corner and moved through a tunnel but the wave was so big more spilled into the tunnel all of a sudden the trio came to a dead end.

**Dawn:** O no were not gong to make it!

and right as the water was getting ready to close in a giant geyser instantly springed Ash, Dawn, Dan, Pikachu, Feraligatr and Swampert through an opening in the ceiling

Everybody: WOAH!

the geyser kept going and then everybody landed on solid ground

_"crash"_

**Ash:** Ow that hurt

**Dan:** Is everybody okay.

**Dawn:** Yeah, but where are we?

Ash got up and then

**Ash:** Wait a minute this place it looks so familiar.

After that the wind blew and the sound of noise chandlers could be heard all over.

Ash looked around and saw a girl on a swing unfortunately Dawn saw her to

**Dawn:** Their's your girlfriend Ash why don't you go say hi. She angrily said while turning around.

**Ash:** She is not my girlfriend Dawn!

Bianca then saw Ash and ran over to him and was happy to see him.

**Dawn:** Humph

**Dan:** ?

**Ash:** Are you the real Bianca or not?

Then Bianca stood back and like that transformed back into Latias right before everybody's eyes

**Dawn:** !

**Dan:** !?

**Dawn:** She's a Pokemon!

**Dan:** Forget that is that the legendary Latias?!

**Ash:** Yes.

**Dan:** Ash why aren't you as surprised as us?

**Ash:** This place that were in is called the Secret Garden and it's where Latias and her trainer live.

**Dawn:** So that girl you were with was really Latias.

**Ash:** I still don't know. Latias was that you earlier today?

Latias nodded and then started rubbing its head in Ash's face.

**Dawn:** Ash do you know this Latias?

**Ash:** Yeah

**Dan:** That's so cool.

Then the real Bianca came by with with her grandfather a fat guy with a beard, blue overalls and a red shirt under the overall.

**Bianca:** Whats going on here?

**Ash:** Hey guys sorry for dropping in unexpectedly.

**Bianca:** Ash? Is that you?

**Ash:** Yep

**Bianca:** Latias is that where you have been all this time, hanging out with Ash?

LA

**Lorenzo:** Well, now we know why Latias has been so happy it's because Ash was back.

**Bianca:** Who's this your girlfriend?

**Dan:** Hahahaha! Even she thinks you guys are a couple and she hasn't even met Dawn yet.

WHAM!

Ash and Dawn both hit Dan

and he fell on his back to the ground then got up and said,

**Dan:** That was uncalled for.

**Dawn:** No it's not like that at all, really. She said with a awkward smile.

Meanwhile on the far side of the garden near another water fountain 5 people in hoods came up from the fountain unknowning to the others.

**Pokemon Hunter 1:** There's the Pokemon we have been looking for.

Pointing at Latias.

**Pokemon Hunter 2:** Go Metang! Use Take Down on that Latias.

METANG!

Out of nowhere Metang rams right into Latias knocking it out and stunning it.

**Ash:** Latias!

**Dawn:** Where did that Metang come from!?

**Dan:** Look, over there!

The sneak attack was then followed up with a net that captured Latias then the 4 trainers came over.

**Ash:** Who are you and what are you doing with Latias?!

**Pokemon Hunter 3:** Were taking Latias and their is nothing you can do about it.

**Dan:** GO EXCADRILL! Use Slash!

**Pokemon Hunter 2:** Metang use Meteor Mash to keep Exadrill away.

WHAM! Meteor MAsh hit its mark and Excadrill was sent flying backwards.

**Pokemon Hunter 4:** Like we said there is nothing you can do.

**Ash:** Go Pikachu! Your not getting out of this garden until you hand over Latias!

**Dan:** That's for sure.

Excadrill then hops to its feet and stands alongside Pikachu.

**Pokemon Hunter 1:** If it's a battle you want then you got it. GO ARIDOS! Release your Pokemon guys.

**Pokemon Hunter 2:** Metang and I are ready. He says with a grin.

**Pokemon Hunter 3:** Go Crobat

**Pokemon Hunter 4:** Go Golem

**Ash:** 4 against 2 isn't fair.

**Dan:** Forget that they don't care.

**Dan's Thoughts:** I can't use Feraligatr or Swampert because their to tired from everything that has happened in the Water Ways.

**Dan:** Excadrill it's up to you and Pikachu

EXCA

PIKA

**Pokemon Hunter 1:** Whats the matter Dan your Feraligatr and Swampert to tired out? I'll bet they are after having to go through the Water Ways. Hahahaha!

Dawn reached for one of her Pokemon and then she realized,

**Dawn:** O no I left my Pokemon back at the hotel!

So as Ash and Dan prepare to battle a mysterious group of Pokemon Hunters that has captured Latias and has our heroes out numbered what will be the fate of Latias and what is this teams objective. Will our heroes save Latias or will this group succeed in their evil plans. Stay tuned.

Hey guys I know It has been a while since I posted up another chapter, I've been a bit busy these days and a bit lazy during my free time, sorry about that.

I also got Pokemon Black 2 earlier and it's awesome. I caught a Rilou and it evolved into Lucario the next day. If any one is wondering, you can find Rilou near Floccesy Ranch. Very earlier on in the game.

Tip: If you see Rilou catch it.

I don't really like a lot of the Unova Pokemon but some are cool. I like Black 2 because they brought back a lot of classic Pokemon like Eevee etc. You can actually catch wild Eevee in the game.

But thats not important.

What is important is when the next chapters will be here. I want to make a Thanksgiving and Christmas chapter so I will NOT be releasing chapters until late November. I need time to make more chapters. So that way I can release them on a weekly basis.

So once late November comes their will be new chapters. I might however post 1 chapter a bit earlier.

By the way I really appreciate everyone's support for A&D Adventures I have worked so hard on this story and It's great to hear such positive feedback. So since I do not want to keep you all in a lot of suspense that's why I'm telling you all when you can expect new chapters. Better to know when the chapters are coming then to wonder if they will ever come again.

Review and Comment. Don't forget to tell me what you all think about Pokemon Trainer Dan. He has more to do with this story then you think.

Later


	26. Showdown in the Garden

**Chapter 26**

**Showdown in the Garden**

When we last left off our heroes along with a Pokémon Trainer named Dan made it out of the Water Ways and ended up in The Secret Garden - home to the legendary Pokémon Latias. Latias was very fond to see Ash but soon a mysterious group of Pokémon Trainers captured Latias and now Ash and Dan are locked in a conflict with this group of Pokémon Hunters. With Ash and Dan outnumbered 2 to 4 will our heroes succeed in rescuing Latias? Keep reading to find out.

**Dan:** Excadrill hang in there!

**Ash:** Pikachu use thunderbolt on Aridos!

**Hunter 4:** Golem! Protect Aridos and then use Rock Throw!

**Golem: **GOLEM!

_Golem absorbs the thunderbolt then hurls a rock toward Pikachu._

**Ash:** PIKACHU!

**Dan:** Excadrill! Drill Run!

_Excadrill hits the rock while rotating like a drill and breaks it, saving Pikachu instantly._

**Hunter 3:** Crobat! Use Sludge Bomb on Excadrill!

_Sludge is hurled at Excadrill and lands but does nothing._

**Hunter 3:** ?!

**Hunter 1:** You idiot! Poison moves don't affect Steel types like Excadrill.

**Dan:** Fissure!

_All the Pokémon Hunters Reactions: !_

_Fissure hit Golem instantly knocking it out. But it missed the rest._

**Hunter 4:** GOLEM! NO WAY!

**Hunter 2:** Metang! Use Meteor Mash on Excadrill!

_Meteor Mash hit Excadrill instantly knocking it out._

**Dan:** NO! EXCADRILL!

_Dan returned Excadrill to its ball._

**Hunter 2:** HA! Now! Metang use Dynamic Punch on Pikachu!

**Hunter 3:** Use Sludge Bomb on Pikachu!

**Hunter 1:** Aridos use Signal Beam on Pikachu!

**Ash:** PIKACHU GET OUT OF THE WAY!

_Dynamic Punch missed but then Sludge Bomb hit followed by Signal Beam instantly knocking out Pikachu._

**Ash:** PIKACHU!

**Dawn:** No Pikachu!

_Ash ran over to Pikachu and picked him up._

_Pikachu are you ok?! Pikachu!_

_Pikachu was fine but was in bad shape._

_Ash was relieved to see that Pikachu wasn't seriously injured._

_Dawn came over to Ash's side._

**Dawn:** I'll hold Pikachu for you.

**Ash:** Thanks Dawn.

**Hunter 1:** Looks like you're out of Pokémon! Guess we will be taking Latias! HA! HA!

_All the Hunters were getting ready to leave when all of a sudden…_

**Dan:** GO FERALIGTR! GO SWAMPERT!

_Dan released both Pokémon who were really exhausted especially Swampert._

**Ash:** Dan I thought they were too tired to fight?

**Dan:** I will not let those hunters take Latias.

Listen up Feraligatr and Swampert, I know you two are still tired but I need you two to help us all out – you're our last chance to rescue Latias.

_Both Feraligatr and Swampert stood up battle ready._

**Dan:** That's more like it.

**Hunter 1:** Too late were leaving.

Let's go guys we got what we came for.

**Dan:** Swampert use Earthquake to block their escape route!

_The ground rumbled tremendously then two trees fell and blocked the Hunters' escape route._

**Hunter 4:** We're trapped!

**Hunter 1:** Alright, you want a fight Dan, then you got one!

Attack that Swampert!

**Dan:** Feraligatr! Hydro Pump on Crobat!

_Hydro Pump missed._

**Dan:** SWAMPERT MOVE!

**Trainer 3**: Use Giga Drain!

_Swampert was to slow to dodge and Giga Drain hit instantly knocking Swampert out and restoring Crobats health._

**Dan:** SWAMPERT NO!

**Dawn:** Swampert!

_Dan returned Swampert to its Pokeball._

**Dan:** You fought well friend.

**Ash:** Come on Feraligatr! You can do it!

**Hunter 1:** Hahaha now it's 3 to 1 you have no chance of winning! Give up and let us leave already.

**Dan:** Never! FERALIGATR USE ARIEL ACE ON CROBAT!

**Hunter 3:** Dodge Crobat!

_Ariel Ace hit Crobat but did not knock it out._

**Hunter 1:** Use Sludge Bomb Aridos!

**Hunter 2:** Metang! Use Hyper Beam!

_Sludge Bomb hit Feraligatr and sent it flying after that Feraligatr was on the ground with a Hyper Beam and Giga Drain heading straight for it._

**Dan:** FERALIGATR!

_Dan and the others could only watch as the Hyper Beam and Giga Drain were only seconds away from hitting Feraligatr (not enough time for Dan to withdraw Feraligatr) these attacks would do very critical damage to Feraligatr._

**Dan:** FERALIGATRRRRRR!

_Suddenly, a stream of Fire Came out of the sky intercepting the Hyper Beam and knocking back Crobat.._

**Dan:** Huh?!

**Dawn:** Where did that Flamethrower come from!?

**ROAR!**

_Ash looked towards the sky and saw a flying object heading straight for everyone. The flying thing landed in front of Ash then Ash looked and a smile spread across his face…_

**Dawn:** It's…

**Pikachu: **PIKA!

**Ash:** CHARIZARD!

**Charizard: **ROAR!

**Pikachu: **PIKA PI!

**Ash:** Charizard, it's been a while.

**Charizard: **Grunt

**Dawn:** Ash you know this Charizard?!

**Ash:** Know it? It's mine.

Back in Kanto its trainer abandoned it and that's when Brock, Misty, and I found it.

_Dan ran over to Feraligatr's side._

**Dan:** Are you okay?

_Feraligitar weakly nodded its head._

**Dan:** Alright, time to return.

_Feraligatr shook its head in disagreement._

**Dan:** What? You still want to fight?!

_Feraligatr nodded its head in agreement and then got back on its feet._

**Dan:** Alright.

We fight to the end.

**Dawn:** Feraligatr is going to fight?!

**Ash:** That might be a bad idea.

**Dan:** My Feraligatr knows when to fight and when not to, and right now we fight until we win.

_Ash was still a bit uncertain._

**Dan:** Don't worry, Feraligatr won't hold Charizard back. This fight just got personal.

_Ash nodded in agreement._

**Hunter 1:** No matter what Pokémon you bring, we're still getting out of here.

**Hunter 2:** So try and stop us!

**Hunter 1:** ARIDOS! USE TOXIC ON FERALIGATR!

**Dan:** DODGE AND USE HYDRO PUMP!

_Feraligatr dodged the Toxic attack then used Hydro Pump and it hit doing massive damage to Aridos._

**Hunter 2:** METANG! USE IRON HEAD ON FERALIGATR!

_Metang went charging head first towards Feraligatr but then…_

**Ash:** CHARIZARD! INTERCEPT METANG!

**Charizard:** ROAR!

_Charizard rammed Metang out the way before it hit Feraligatr._

**Ash:** It's just you versus me.

**Hunter 2:** You little punk.

METANG! USE FLASH CANNON ON CHARIZARD!

**Ash:** CHARIZARD! DODGE AND USE HEAT WAVE!

_While flying Charizard dodged the Flash Cannon then used Heat Wave on Metang dishing out massive damage on the Steel type._

**Dan:** FERALIGATR! USE ARIEL ACE ON ARIDOS!

**Hunter 3:** CROBAT! INTERCEPT FERALIGATR WITH GIGA DRAIN!

**Ash:** CHARIZARD! USE FLAMETHROWER ON CROBAT!

_WHAM! Crobat was struck by so much heat it instantly fainted and fell to the ground._

**Dawn:** ALRIGHT ASH!

BAM!

_Ariel Ace hit Aridos but it was still standing._

**Bianca:** Yes!

**Dan:** 2v2 now we have a fair fight.

ROAR!

_Charizard started to glow orange all over its body!_

**Pikachu:** PIKA PI!

_Pikachu excitedly jumped up and down pointing at Charizard._

**Ash:** Huh?

**Dawn:** What's happening to Charizard? It's glowing orange.

**Dan:** Charizard just learned Blast Burn and is getting ready to use it!

But if it hits, the entire Garden will be incinerated!

_Ash looked around then looked at the sky and had an idea._

**Ash:** Dan can you fling Metang into the sky?

**Dan:** Yes. FERALIGATR! TACKLE METANG TOWARDS THE SKY!

_Feraligatr used all its power to ram Metang into the sky._

**Hunter 2:** METANG! USE SLUDGE BOMB ON CHARIZARD!

_Metang was airborne but its Sludge Bomb missed Charizard_

**Ash:** NOW USE BLAST BURN!

ROARRRRRR!

_Charizard released a giant fireball towards Metang making a direct impact knocking Metang out of the sky instantly and to the ground. Metang fainted and was out of the fight._

**Trainer 1:** ARIDOS! USE YOUR SLUDGE BOMB ON FERALIGATR!

_Feraligatr started to glow blue._

**Dawn:** What's happening to Feraligatr?

**Dan:** Torrent has activated! DODGE! AND USE HYDRO CANNON!

_Feraligatr dodged the Sludge Bomb and released a giant ball of water hitting Aridos instantly knocking him out._

**Hunter 2:** NOOOO!

**Hunter 1:** Grrr… we won't forget this.

**Dan:** I'm sure you won't.

**Dawn: ** Yeah! Make sure you don't!

_The hunters ran off and left Latias behind._

_Ash, Bianca, Lorenzo, and Dawn all ran over to Latias and lifted the net off her._

**Bianca:** Latias are you ok?

**Latias: **LA

_Latias was happy and showed it was okay by rubbing its head against Bianca's face. It did the same to Ash as well._

**Ash:** Haha! Latias that tickles.

**Dawn:** What a relief.

_Dan on the other hand walked over to his Feraligatr who was extremely exhausted and a bit hurt._

**Dan:** Hey, are you okay?

**Feraligatr: **GATR

_Feraligatr tried to stand up but was too tired._

**Dan:** Hey, take it easy, we won already. Great job - time to rest.

_Dan returned Feraligatr to its ball then walked over to the others._

**Dan:** How's Latias?

**Bianca:** She'll be fine, but what about your Feraligatr?

**Ash:** Yeah how is Feraligatr?

**Dawn:** Is it going to be alright?

_They all asked with concern._

**Dan:** My Pokémon, including Feraligatr, are going to be just fine. All I have to do is take them to a Pokémon Center and let them rest there.

**Dawn:** That's good.

**Bianca:** Thank you for your help in getting back Latias.

**Dan:** Don't mention it, but it wasn't all me, Ash helped out a whole lot - probably even more than me.

**Ash:** Huh? What are you talking about?! After Pikachu couldn't battle I had no more Pokémon and if you didn't have Swampert use Earthquake we wouldn't be here with Latias.

**Dan:** Maybe you're right, but if your Charizard hadn't saved Feraligatr from that Double Team attack of Hyper Beam and Giga Drain my Feraligatr could have been critically hurt of worse! So with that, thank you.

**Dawn:** I have a question Dan, how did those people know who you were?

**Dan:** I've been chasing them for about a month after they stole something very valuable to me.

**Ash:** We'll help you!

**Dawn:** Yeah!

**Dan:** Thanks guys, but the only ones needing help right now is Pikachu and my Pokémon.

I got to go, see you guys later.

_Dan put on his sunglasses and headed for the exit of the garden._

**Ash:** I wonder what Pokémon they stole?

**Lorenzo:** Dan is right Ash, you should take Pikachu and Charizard and head over to the Pokémon Center.

**Ash:** Okay.

Ash & Dawn exit the garden and rush toward the Pokemon Center.

Well People the hunters have fled and our heroes are on route to the Pokemon Center, but are the hunters done? We'll see.

Stay tuned for the conclusion of Ash & Dawn's Adventures around Altomare.

Hey guys thanks for reading and being so patient. This chapter was supposed to be up earlier but I ran into a slight delay so I had to wait to post the chapter. And no the delay was not me playing my Pokemon Black 2 all day. Anyways here is the chapter and I have more coming including a late Thanksgiving special chapter all coming in the next few days as well as more surprise adventures. Keep in mind that this story will not go on forever, I'm already trying to figure out how I'm going to end this story but until then enjoy A&D Adventures.

Don't forget to review and comment about anything in this story and later I will have Pokemon trivia and the winner will get a cameo spot in A&D Adventures. Or simply put the winner will get an appearance in A&D Adventures.

As always, Later


	27. Leaving Altomare

_Ash and Dawn left the garden and rushed to the Pokémon Center front desk with Ash holding Pikachu._

**Ash:** Nurse Joy!

**Nurse Joy:** Yes, how may I help you?

**Ash:** My Pikachu.

**Nurse Joy:** I see, Chansey take Pikachu to examination room 1!

**Chansey: **CHANSY!

**Nurse Joy:** We'll need time to operate so just wait out here.

_Nurse Joy went into the examination room to see if Pikachu was critically hurt or not and if she would have to operate. _

_Ash and Dawn waited for 2 hours with Ash being the most concerned. Dawn could see this._

**Dawn's Thoughts: **_Poor Ash I must have been such a brat towards him after I acted like a jealousy mess and he worked so hard to make sure those hunters did not take Latias and now Pikachu is in bad shape._

_Dawn walked over to Ash_

**Dawn:** Ash.

**Ash:** Yeah?

**Dawn:** I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting so mean towards you earlier.

**Ash:** It's alright.

**Dawn:** No, it's not. I shouldn't have judged you and not gotten all the facts.

**Ash:** Yeah, speaking of judge, why were you so angry at me for hanging out with Bianca - or who we thought was Bianca?

**Dawn:** ! uh well I uh hmmmmm…

**Dawn's Thoughts:** _Oh great! Look what I just got myself into!_

**Dawn:** Well I was…

**Lyra:** Dane!

_Lyra, Kenny, Brock, May and Misty all ran over to see the Ash and Dawn._

**May:** Ash! What are you two doing here?

**Dawn:** Ash just finished

_Ash gave Dawn a look that told her the Garden and Latias were not supposed to be known to the public._

**Dawn:** Em.. Ash just finished a very long battle and Pikachu is being treated by Nurse Joy.

_Brock and Misty knew there was more than what Dawn was telling them._

**Misty: ** Why don't you Lyra and Kenny go and get something to eat. Brock, Dawn, Ash and I will stay here and wait for Pikachu.

_Unaware that Pikachu was in the infirmary, Kenny starts trying to score points with Dawn by scolding Ash._

**Kenny:** ASH KETCHUM YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR TREATING DAWN LIKE YOU DID!

**Dawn:** Kenny its okay.

**Kenny:** NO IT'S NOT!

_Then Kenny got in to Ash's face._

**Kenny:** You don't deserve someone like Dawn!

_Dawn shoves Kenny out of Ash's face_

**Dawn:** KNOCK IT OFF KENNY!

Can't you see that Pikachu is in the infirmary! I don't need you to stick up for me. Ash and I have already made up. Just leave. There are more important things going on.

_So Kenny turned and left._

**Misty: ** Hey May, Lyra we need to talk to Ash and Dawn so could you give us a sec?

**Lyra:** Okay.

**May:** We'll go see where Kenny's gone off to.

**Brock: ** Ash what happened?

**Ash:** Some hunters tried to kidnap Latias. Dan and I fought them off but Pikachu got hurt.

**Misty: ** Where's Dan?

**Ash:** Don't know. He said he was going to take his Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. His Feraligatr got hurt badly during the fight.

If I hadn't called Liza before I went to go find Dawn and had her send Charizard those hunters could have seriously hurt Feraligatr and gotten away with Latias.

**Dawn:** Wait a minute Ash and Brock know about Latias?

**Ash:** Yeah.

_Nurse Joy comes out of the operating room_

**Ash:** Nurse Joy! How's Pikachu? _He anxiously asked._

**Nurse Joy:** Pikachu will be fine. All he needs is some rest, so you should stay here over night.

**Ash:** Okay.

**Dawn:** sigh…What a relief.

_Ash slept by Pikachu's bedside. Dawn saw Ash sleeping and got a blanket and covered him with it. Then she walked over to Pikachu and said_

**Dawn:** Get well soon.

She left the room and went to the lobby and sat down with Misty, Brock, Lyra and May.

**May:** How're Ash and Pikachu?

**Dawn:** They're sleeping.

_Then the doors to the Pokémon Center opened and a yawning Dan came in._

**Dan:** _Yawn…_

**Dawn:** DAN!

**Dan:** Hmm? Hey, Dawn what's up…_yawn_

**Dawn:** What are you doing here? It's 12:00am?

**Dan:** I got hungry so I wanted to see if the cafeteria was open. Where's Ash?

**Dawn:** He's sleeping next to Pikachu.

**Dan:** How is Pikachu?

**Dawn:** Nurse Joy said Pikachu would be fine and should stay overnight.

**Dan:** That's good to hear.

**Dawn:** What about your Pokémon?

**Dan:** All recovered and ready for another battle - which isn't anytime soon.

_May and the others walk over to Dawn and Dan._

**May:** Dan right?

**Dan:** That's me.

**May:** Here's your jacket - you left it at the pier.

_May hands Dan his gray hoodie._

**Dan:** I've been looking for this, thanks. This is my favorite jacket; it would have been really uncool if I had lost it.

_Dan sits with the others and they all talk. A few hours later everyone falls asleep._

_The next morning everybody leaves the Pokémon Center with their recovered Pokémon and head back to the hotel to meet with the class and to catch the ferry home. _

_At the ferry docks..._

**Ash:** Hey Dan, thanks a lot for the help in the Water Ways.

**Dan:** Ah don't mention it. Thanks for helping me out as well. I'm still tracking that group of hunters so I'll be pretty busy.

**Ferry Horn:** HONK!

**Dan:** That's my boat out of here maybe we'll see each other again and hopefully we'll battle Ash.

**Ash:** Count on it!

_Ash and Dan shake hands._

**Dan:** One more thing, you should really be more honest with Dawn. It's pretty obvious you like her and since you do you should tell her.

_Ash blushes after being confronted about how he feels about Dawn._

**Dan:** Anyways, got to go, later.

_Dan boards the ferry and waves goodbye._

_After Dan's ferry is out of sight another horn honks._

HONK!

**Announcer:** Final boarding for ferry number 2 heading to island airport – for all who are heading to the Orange Islands this is the ferry to board.

_Everyone boards the ferry. But before Ash could board a surprise visor comes to see him off._

**Dawn:** Hey look! Is that Bianca?

_Ash turns around then Bianca runs up to him._

**Ash:** Hey Bianca.

_Bianca hands Ash a rolled up paper then kisses him on the cheek._

**May's Reaction:** Extremely angry

**Dawn's Reaction:** A bit confused

**Misty: **Was that Bianca or Latias? (Verbatim cite from Pokémon Heroes)

_Ash was a bit shocked as Bianca (or Latias) ran off._

_Ash unfolded the rolled up paper that Bianca gave him and a picture of him and Dawn smiling arm in arm with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Piplup on Dawn's head was drawn in full color. Ash looked at the picture and smiled then he put it in his backpack and got on the ferry. As the ferry was leaving port - with May a bugging Ash to show her the picture and Ash saying no - Dawn looked back and could see light refract off and invisible Latias and right next to Latias was Bianca (The real one). After the boat left the port Ash and Dawn looked up and saw Latias elegantly flying by - then they turned invisible and headed towards Altomare. Ash and Dawn were now finally going back to PTU where one of their biggest adventures would start._

Thank you all for reading A&D Adventures.

Please comment on Ash & Dawn's adventure around Altomare.

Thank You.

Later


	28. The Big Test

**Chapter 28**

**The Big Test**

It has been about 3 months since our heroes left Altomare and returned to PTU. Everyone has been hard at work studying and training. Dawn is now an A student and part of the in crowed so she doesn't always hang out with Ash but when she can she does, Brock is passing all his exams and is well on his way to becoming a Pokémon doctor. Kenny and May have been trying to plot ways to break up Ash and Dawn (which ended in failure), Berry has been challenging every trainer that crosses his path. Lance has tried hundreds of times to ask Roxanne out on a date but keeps getting interrupted, Steven is planning on asking Cynthia out. And finally, there is Ash Ketchum now sleeping in class hoping Ms. Cynthia won't wake him up. By the way he is failing school.

_BANG! a ruler hits the table._

**Cynthia:** WAKE UP ASH!

_So much for the nap he was hoping to enjoy._

**Ash:** I'M UP!

_He said with surprise._

**Cynthia:** Ash Ketchum how many times did I tell you not to fall asleep in my class when I'm talking?

**Ash:** A lot.

_He said while looking down._

**Cynthia:** Stay awake or I'll have one of my Pokémon use a move that will make sure you stay awake Ash Ketchum.

**Ash:** Yes, Ms. Cynthia.

During class Ms. Cynthia made an announcement.

**Cynthia:** Well, we have a few minutes before the bell rings so I want you all to listen up.

Thanksgiving is around the corner and the staff will be throwing a giant Thanksgiving feast for the whole school. Everyone who passes the next test will be able to go to the feast. There will be food, music, and dancing. As for the ones who don't pass they will be having dinner in their room for the whole night.

_RIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!_

**Cynthia:** There's the bell - class dismissed.

**Cynthia:** Ash can I see you before you leave?

**Ash:** Okay.

So everybody left but Ash and Pikachu stayed.

**Ash:** So what did you want to talk about Ms. Cynthia?

**Cynthia:** I wanted to wait until everybody left to talk to you about your grades.

**Ash:** My grades?

**Pikachu: **PIKA?

**Cynthia:** Yes. Your grades are pretty bad - there are a bunch of C's and D's and only 1 A which is in live battle practice. If you don't raise these before the test you won't be able to go to the Thanksgiving Feast. So raise them soon - okay?

**Ash:** Okay.

Ash walked out with his head down. Dawn overheard the whole thing and caught up with Ash.

**Dawn:** ASH! WAIT UP!

_Ash looked behind him and saw Dawn running towards him._

**Ash:** Hey Dawn.

_He said glumly._

**Dawn:** Ash I heard about your grades.

**Ash:** You heard that?

_He said embarrassed._

**Dawn:** Ash, I can tutor you if you want. How about it?

**Ash:** Okay.

**Dawn:** GREAT! Let's go to the Library.

**Ash:** NOW?!

Dawn grabs Ash's hand and pulls him to the library.

_At the library._

**Dawn:** No Ash - if a Steel type with Sturdy ability gets hit by a fire type move that would normally knock it out - so what would Sturdy do?

It would cancel the one hit KO and the Pokemon would still be left standing! Which also means - with such low HP, moves like Reversal and Flail would do a lot of damage - so to avoid the affect of Sturdy you would need to hit it more then once!

**Ash:** I see now.

**Dawn:** Here, let's try another special abilities question.

_Dawn and Ash scanned over the page unknowingly moving their heads towards each other until..._

_bump_

**Dawn:** Ouch... _scratching her head..._

**Ash:** Sorry about that... _blushing..._

_When they looked at each other they made direct eye contact and for a minute just stood looking into each other's eyes - while turning bright red. They were about to lean in to kiss but were too unsure - so Dawn ended the moment by turning her head and changing the subject._

**Dawn:** Well, we should get back to studying - we won't ace the test just sitting here doing nothing.

**Ash:** You're right.

_So the two went back to studying._

_Later that evening Ash left the library with Pikachu and headed to his dorm. Once he got there it was empty.  
_

**Ash:** Hmm... I guess the others are off doing their own thing. Well Pikachu, it's just me and you.

**Pikachu: ** PIKA PI

_Ash decided to do some studying on Pokémon types, abilities, and starting battle strategies. For a whole two hours Ash was able to study uninterrupted then he fell asleep for 10 minutes. Suddenly the door swung open..._

**Barry: **WAHOO!

_Ash was suddenly woken up by Barry's loud mouth._

**Barry:** I WON! I WON! I WON!

**Ash:** Keep it down I'm trying to sleep.

_Tracey and Brock were behind Barry._

**Ash:** What's Barry so happy about? _Ash said while rubbing his eyes._

**Brock:** He just won against another trainer and now has a winning streak of 5 trainers in a row.

**Tracey:** Barry sure was on a roll.

Hey Ash! I got an A on my exam today so I will be going to the Thanksgiving dinner?

**Brock:** Speaking of the dinner, I just aced my test so I'll be going to the dinner as well!

Mmm... I wonder if there'll be any pretty girls there!

******Tracey:** Calm down Brock. What about you Ash how did your test go?

**Ash:** My test is tomorrow so I'm studying. I went to the library with Dawn to study.

**Barry:** You mean your girlll...friend. kiss..kiss... oh Dawn, you're the girl for me... kiss... kiss.. Did you two do have a little smooch?

**Everyone: **HA..HA! (Everyone laughs except Ash).**  
**

**Ash:** Knock it off.

**Brock: **So that's where you were after class, that explains the study books.

**Ash:** It's getting a little late. I'm going to sleep.

**Ash:** Knock it off Barry.

_Ash went into the hallway towards the showers where he bumped into Dawn who was all ready for bed._

**Dawn:** Hey Ash.

**Ash:** Hey Dawn, how's it going?

**Dawn:** Good, I'm getting ready for bed what about you?

**Ash:** Me? The same. I was just studying for the test. Thanks for the help.

**Dawn:** I'm glad to.

**Ash:** Thanks Dawn, that means a lot. I'll see you later. Good night.

**Dawn:** Good night.

_Brock woke during the middle of the night and decided to take a walk. He stopped and sat at the water fountain when a girl stumbled and tripped - Brock managed to catch her just before she fell into the fountain._

**Brock:** Hey are you okay? You almost fell into the fountain.

**?:** I'm fine thank you.

_The girl stood up and as soon as Brock saw her he knew exactly who she was. The girl had long black hair with red high lights in her hair. She was dressed in a short __purple _top, purple gloves, a gold belt and black pants, with purple high heels.

**Brock:** Wait a minute you're...

_Before Brock could say another word the girl interrupted..._

**?:** Oh wow... look at the time I've got to go - bye.

**Brock:** Wait don't go my love, don't leave me!

_Brock dramatically said._

_The girl ran towards the main building and was soon out of sight._

**Brock:** Oh how I long for her!

_When the girl was out of range of Brock she sighed and then said with relief..._

**?:** What was he doing here?

_Over the course of the next day Ash studied hard so he could boost his grades and pass his exam. Dawn popped by to study during the afternoon. Then she left to go hang out with Lyra._

_Around 10:00pm Ash finished his studying. The next day Ash woke around 8:00 am and went to class with the others._

**Cynthia:** Good morning everyone. Just a reminder - today is the day of the big test so I hope you all have studied hard. We'll start as soon as the test papers are delivered.

In the mean time, we'll go over some basic type matchings' here on the drawing board.

For 1 whole hour Cynthia lectured the class on basic type match ups until finally a guy came to the door with the test sheets.

**Cynthia:** Well class here are the tests. Now, after I hand them out, do not start until I say so.

**Cynthia:** Alright, does everyone have a test sheet? Great, you have 1 hour, begin.

_Ash was nervously shaking and starting to panic. Dawn noticed this from one desk behind him and took out a piece of paper and wrote something down - she tapped Barry's shoulder and quietly told him to pass it to Ash in front of him._

**Barry:** psst... Ash (passing the note) it's from Dawn.

_Ash opens it and it reads, "No Need To Worry!" :)_

_(Dawn's famous saying)_

_Ash looked back at Dawn and she smiled back at him giving him a thumbs up._

_May and Kenny witnessed the whole thing and were steaming jealous assuming the letter was a love note._

_Ash smiled and looked back at his paper - after reading her note and seeing her smile and thumbs up he stopped panicking, then he picked up his pencil and started his test._

_For a whole hour it was quiet in class with everyone was doing their test... finally,_

_Kenny got out of his seat and set his test paper on __Ms. Cynthia's _desk. As Ms. Cynthia checked his quiz others started getting up to turn in their test - finally Ash was the last to turn in his test right after Dawn.

_Ms. Cynthia graded the test while everyone read or chatted to occupy their time. _

**Cynthia:** Alright class, I am finished grading your tests and you are all dismissed - please take your test on the way out.

_In the hall._

**Lyra:** I PASSED! YES!

What did you get Dane?

**Dawn:** Uh... I'm not sure yet.

**Barry:** I PASSED! WAHOOOOO!

What about you Ash?

**Ash:** I haven't looked yet.

**Barry** **&** **Lyra: **WELL COME ON AND LOOK ALREADY!

_Ash and Dawn looked at each other, then took a big gulp and looked at their tests._

**Dawn: **I... I... PASSED WAHOOOOO!

**Barry:** What about you Ash!?

_Dawn paused to hear Ash's answer._

**Ash:**...It says I got a 80? Did I fail my test?

_Dawn looked at Ash's paper then looked at the top right corner where Cynthia wrote: _**"80 = Pass"**

**Dawn:** ASH YOU PASSED!

**Ash:** I DID!?

**Dawn:** YES!

**Ash:** ALRIGHT! WOOHOO!

**Pikachu: ** PIKA! PIKA! _(jumping up and down making a Peace sign dancing with Piplup)_

_Dawn jumped and hugged Ash and the 2 were spinning around full of joy._

_Kenny and May were just disgusted at Ash and Dawn being so close._

**May:** We need to do something about Ash and Dawn.

**Kenny:** I agree, we'll make a plan after this.

_So Kenny and May congratulated Ash and Dawn on their passing grade._

**Ash:** Hey, did you guys pass?

_They looked at their papers which said, "F" - but they said they passed._

**Kenny:** Well, I got to go see you guys later.

**May:** Yeah me too, I got some stuff to take care of.

**Lyra:** Let's all have a big dinner to celebrate passing our exams!

**Brock:** And chef Brock will be the cook!

**Ash, Dawn, Barry and ****Lyra:** ALRIGHT!

So that night everybody had dinner, laughs, and fun.

**Kenny and May plotting a way to break Ash and Dawn apart.**

**May:** How are we supposed to pull this plan of yours off at the Thanksgiving dinner? In case you forget we failed or test.

**Kenny:** That's why we'll be sneaking into the party.

**May:** Alright then.

_The next day there was no class - Ash and friends were chilling in a grassy field near the water outside with their Pokemon when all of a sudden a giant net was cast capturing every single Pokemon in sight._

**Ash:** What's going on?!

HAHAHAHAH!

**James:** You thought you saw the last of use now did you?

**Jessie:** Did you think that we would just give up after you managed to escape?

**Ash:** Yes.

**Dawn:** Yep.

**Meowth:** Well ya little brats we're back and we're leaving with all your Pokemon!

**Team Rocket: **HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Lyra:** Come back here you thieves!

_Team Rocket's giant flying robot was getting ready to fly off when suddenly..._

_**BOOM!**_

_A blue sphere of energy hit the main engine of the robot._

**Meowth:** WE'RE HIT! EMERGENCY LANDING!

**James:** What hit us?!

Team Rocket crash landed and got out of the robot.

**Ash:** What was that?

What or who hit Team Rocket's machine? Is the one who hit the machine a friend to Ash or foe? Stay tuned!

Hey people sorry for the long wait this chapter was originally 28 pages long which but since that kinda chapter was just going to be a big bore I decided to divide the chapter and it turns out 3 chapters were made from it. Any ways the super late Thanksgiving special is next so stay tuned.

Review and comment. What Pokemon you would like to see in A&D Adventures? Let me know in the comments section.

Later.


	29. Thanksgiving Special

**Chapter 29**

**Thanksgiving Special**

A Lucario walked out of the smoke and behind it was its trainer who was wearing a black hat, grey hoodie, black jeans, and white shoes.

**Dawn:** Isn't that...

**Ash: ** DAN?!

**Dan: ** Lucario go free the other Pokémon from the net.

**Lucario: **LU

_Lucario used Metal Claw on the net to free all the Pokémon._

**Dawn:** ALRIGHT!

**Ash: ** YES!

**James:** Who is that kid with the walking blue dog?!

**Meowth: ** Who cares! He just messed up our capture! And now he's going to feel FURY SWIPES!

_Meowth ran up with its claws ready to use Fury Swipes on Lucario..._

**Dan: ** Use Close Combat!

_Lucario's fist met Meowth's face beating Meowth silly and sending Meowth flying back towards Team Rocket._

**Meowth: ** WAAA... I see so many stars.

_He said before he fell down._

**Jessie: **Those aren't stars idiot! Those are our Pokemon getting away! WAKE UP FUR BALL!

**Dan: **Lucario! Use Aura Sphere to destroy that machine!

**Lucario: **LU

_L__ucario _formed a ball of energy out of its own Aura then sent it directly towards the machine. The machine went BOOM!

_and launched Team Rocket off into the sky._

**Team Rocket:** LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

DING...

**Pikachu: **PIKA PIKA!

_Pikachu ran and jumped into Ash's arms._

**Ash: ** Pikachu it's great to have you back buddy!

_Everyone's Pokémon returned to them._

**Dan: ** Great job Lucario!

**Lucario: **LU

_Dan walked up to Ash._

**Dan: ** Long time no see.

**Ash: ** Thanks Dan.

**Dawn:** Thanks a lot.

**Dan: ** Thank Lucario.

_Kenny noticed how Dan managed to free everyone's Pokémon and how Dawn was thanking him as well. Kenny walked up to Dan._

**Kenny: ** Who are you?

_Dan turned around and coolly said..._

**Dan: ** Who are you?

**Kenny: ** I asked you first!

**Dan: ** Well, I don't care.

**Kenny: ** I challenge you to a battle!

**Dawn:** Kenny, stop being such a jerk.

**Dan: ** It's okay. If Lucario wants to battle then I'm in - what do you say Lucario?

**Lucario: **LU!

_Lucario was standing ready and willing to fight._

**Dan: ** Brock do you mind being the ref?

**Brock: ** Sure thing.

**Dan: ** One Pokémon each because I got some things to do - so let's make this quick.

**Kenny: ** This sure will be quick!

**Dan's Thoughts:** _You have no idea._

_Both trainers took their places._

_Lucario was already on the field waiting for Kenny's choice of __Pokémon_.

**Kenny: ** COME ON OUT EMPOLEON!

**Empoleon: **EMPOL!

**Brock: ** Trainers ready?

_Both Pokémon stepped forward. Lucario was standing tall with its hand on its hip and Empoleon was standing eager and ready to fight._

**Brock: ** BEGIN!

**Kenny: ** Empoleon! Use Hydro Cannon!

**Dan: ** Lucario! Use Aura Sphere to cancel it out.

**Lucario: **LU.

_With one hand Lucario sent out an Aura Sphere that hit the incoming Hydro Cannon instantly cancelling it out._

**Lyra: ** Wow, Lucario only moved one arm to use Aura Sphere - his Lucario is well-trained.

**Kenny: ** Grrrrr.

_Since Empoleon used Hydro Cannon it had to recharge which left it open. But instead of Dan having Lucario attack while Empoleon recharged he did not give it a command at all._

**Ash: ** What's he doing? Lucario is just standing there.

**Empoleon: **EMPOL!

_Empoleon finished recharging._

**Kenny: ** Empoleon! Use Metal Claw!

**Dan: ** Lucario! Use Metal Claw too!

_Both Pokémon rushed forward using claws whirring of steel to fight._

Every time the claws hit each other they made noise. CLING, CLANG, CLINK!

_Finally Lucario and Empoleon's Metal Claws locked in the middle of the field._

**Kenny: ** Hold on you can do it Empoleon! Throw Lucario over you!

So Empoleon threw Lucario over. While in the air Dan gave Lucario its next command...

**Dan: ** Lucario! Use Extreme-Speed!

_Before it landed Lucario rushed right into Empoleon with a devastating tackle at lighting fast speed and doing a back flip using Empoleon as a surface mat and landed on its feet._

**Dan: ** Use Close Combat!

_Lucario rushed in and started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at Empoleon from every direction - a round house kick to Empoleon's face did the job._

_Empoleon fell to the ground knocked out._

**Kenny: ** _gasp! _EMPOLEON NO!

**Brock: **This match is over! And the winner is Dan!

**Dan: ** Good job Lucario - return. I'll see you guys later.

_Dan left and headed toward the main building._

**Dawn:** I wonder what Dan is doing here.

**Ash: ** Don't know.

**Kenny: ** I can't believe it, he beat Empoleon so fast. And that Lucario was so fast and strong.

**Dawn:** You did have it coming after all. You're the one who wanted to challenge him.

**Ash: ** I've seen Dan battle before and he's no slouch.

**Brock: ** Also, Empoleon is part Steel type - so his Lucario had the match in the bag from the start since moves like Close Combat and Aura Sphere are Fighting moves and Fighting beats Steel.

Speaking of winning! Tomorrow night is the big Thanksgiving dinner - let's go and do something fun.

**Lyra: ** Yeah, I agree with Brock.

_So everyone decided to head down to the fair and had fun. Afterwards, they returned to their rooms and went to sleep. Later that night Paul was in the middle of training when he bumped into Dan._

**Dan: ** Sorry man.

**Paul: ** Hey, watch where you're going loser.

**Dan: ** What did you just say to me?

**Paul: **Loser.

**Dan: ** I'd watch my mouth if I were you - especially around trainers stronger than you.

**Paul: **You think you're stronger? Prove it loser.

**Dan: ** 1-on-1 battle / 1 Pokémon each. Right now.

**Paul: **Bring it on.

_Dan and Paul went to the battlegrounds and hopped the fence to the arena. They took their places and got ready to rumble._

**Paul: **Electivire stand by for battle!

**Dan: ** Magmorter let's go!

**Paul: **Loser goes first!

**Dan: ** Grrr... Magmortar Fire Punch!

**Paul: **Electvire! Use Thunderpunch!

_Both Fire and Thunder punch collided with each other and caused a huge explosion. After the smoke cleared both Pokémon were okay and rearing to go._

**Paul: ** Electivire! Use Thunderbolts!

**Dan: ** Counter with Fire Blast!

_Both attacks hit covering the field in smoke as well as the Pokémon. Dan could see Magmortar but not Electvire._

**Dan: ** Darn! Where is Electvire!

_Dan noticed a small spark in the smoke behind Magmortar._

**Dan: ** Magmortar! Use Fire Punch at 6 o clock!

**Magmortar: ** MAG

_Magmortar speedily turned around using Fire Punch hitting Electvire in the jaw and knocking it out of the smoke. The smoke cleared and everything was visible._

**Dan and Paul: ** CROSS CHOP!

_Both Magmortar and Electvire used Cross Chop simultaneously. WHAM, BAM! WHAM, BAM! Their dual chops just colliding like two swords in a battle. After Electivire and Magmortar got some distances._

**Paul: **Use Earthquake!

**Dan: ** Gasp! Magmortar! Hurry! Use Psychic!

Psychic hit its mark and so did Earthquake - the match ended in a Double KO.

**Dan: ** Double Knock Out huh?

Return Magmortar. Great job.

**Paul: ** Return Electvire.

_Paul walked off, but before leaving he said,_

**Paul: ** Sorry.

**Dan: ** He's sure got a strange way of apologizing - if that's what he was trying to do.

_During the Cross Chop dual Ash heard the noise and decided to check out what was going on so he went to the battlegrounds and saw Dan and Paul battling. Dan left and went to the Pokémon Center to have Magmortar recovered. Ash and Pikachu had seen about half of the match._

**Ash: ** Wow, Pikachu - Dan and Paul have strong Pokémon - the trainers here are no joke.

**Pikachu: **PIKA

_The next morning Ash woke and went to breakfast with Pikachu and the others. The whole day was no school and the big dinner was later that night. During the evening everyone got ready to celebrate Thanksgiving. The guys and girls dressed formally for the occasion and the cafeteria was decorated with Thanksgiving decorations._

_Outside._

**Dawn:** Hey Ash!

_Dawn ran up to Ash and was really happy to see him. She was wearing a very nice pink dress with her hair up. Ash was astonished._

**Ash: ** Wow Dawn, you look really...beautiful.

**Dawn:** _blush..._

Thank you Ash - you look great yourself.

_Ash was wearing black suit with a bow tie._

**Ash: ** Shall we?

_Ash held out his arm to Dawn._

**Dawn:** We shall.

_She happily said, so the two walked arm in arm into the dinner._

_Meanwhile, May and Kenny were observing from a bush just outside the cafeteria._

**May: **Ready?

**Kenny: **Phase one is ready. As soon as they step through the doors of the cafeteria they will be welcomed with a falling bucket of goo! But before the goo lands, I'll save Dawn and say it was Ash's failed attempt to make Dawn look bad.

**May: **After that, I'll come in and comfort Ash and start telling him why he should not hang out with Dawn!

**Kenny: **Then as time goes on we'll keep driving them apart! Eventually Ash will start to show an interest in you while Dawn will want to get back together with me!

**May: **Sounds good. Look! They're getting ready to enter the cafeteria! Get the into position!

**Kenny: ** Okay!

_Kenny stood at the side of the door waiting for everything to fall into place while May was waiting to pull a rope that would tilt the bucket onto Ash. _

_Ash and Dawn arrived at the door to the dinner._

**Teacher: **Graded testing papers please.

**Ash: ** You want the school papers?

**Dawn:** I didn't know we had to bring them.

**Teacher: **Can't let you guys in without them.

_Dawn was disappointed._

**Dan: ** HEY GUYS!

_Dan came running through the crowd of people. He was dressed in a black V neck and black jeans with a black hat and white sneakers._

**Ash: **What are you doing here?

**Dan: ** You two forgot your test papers back at your rooms...

**Ash: **We just found out.

**Dan: ** Well lucky for you two - I just happen to have them!

_Dan showed Ash and Dawn's tests to the teacher and then his own._

**Teacher:** Alright, have fun.

**Dawn:** Hey Dan, how come you aren't dressed up?

**Dan: ** I'm here for the food.

_Kenny gave May the signal to release the bucket. However, Dan tripped and fell into Ash and Dawn unknowingly knocking them out-of-the-way of the falling goo, but getting drenched himself. _

**Dan: ** EWW YUCK!

**May: **Darn! Dan got in the way!

**Kenny: ** Oop...

**Dawn:** Dan are you okay?

**Ash: **Where did this goo come from?

_Dan looked at the ceiling and saw the goo bucket that had the same goo that he was now covered in._

**Dan: ** Someone planned this but got the wrong target.

**Dawn:** Who would have planned something like this?

**Dan: ** I don't know but they ruined my favorite shirt and hat! And some of this gross goo got the sides of my hair.

I'll be back I'm going to go wash up and change - then I'll be back to find whoever did this.

**Kenny: **Let's make ourselves scarce! _Zip..._

**?:** NICE ONE DAN! The green goo really goes great with your black shirt. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Dan: **SHUT UP BLUE! You're just mad I beat you in a match earlier today without losing a single Pokémon.

**Blue:** Want to try your luck again, goo man?

**Dan: ** You know me, I don't believe in luck, much less need it - but since you asked I'm always up for a match - just as soon as I clean up and eat.

**Cynthia: ** Break it up you two. Dan go get cleaned up.

**Dan: ** Yes Ms. Cynthia.

**Blue: **We'll settle this after the party - goo guy. HA!

**Dan: ** Count on it.

_Dan left to get cleaned up._

**Ash: ** Hey Ms. Cynthia, I didn't know you would be here.

**Dawn:** Wow! Ms. Cynthia you look gorgeous!

_Ms. Cynthia was wearing a scarlet red mini dress with black heals. Her dress and shoes matched perfectly with her long blond hair and scarlet red hand bag._

**Cynthia: ** Thank you Dawn. You two look great together, like a real couple.

_Ash and Dawn blushed and looked away from each other trying to look casual._

**Dawn:** Um... actually we're just here for the party, we're not a couple.

**Ash: ** Right. We're just here to enjoy ourselves.

**Cynthia: ** Alright then. Well there's my date - I've got to get going, but you two have a good time.

**Ash & Dawn: **Okay Ms. Cynthia.

_They then went to the main cafeteria where they saw all their friends._

**Dawn:** Wow! look at this place, it looks great.

**Ash: ** Yeah.

**Lyra: ** Hey guys!

**Dawn:** Hey Lyra and Cory.

**Cory: **Hey Dawn. Ash.

**Lyra: ** Wow! Dane you look great! What do you think Ash? Doesn't she look great?

**Ash: ** Yeah, awesome.

**Dawn:** Aww... stop it you two.

**Conway: **I think Dawn looks fabulous.

**Dawn:** ?!

**Ash: **?!

**Lyra: ** Where'd you come from?!

**Conway:** Well you know me, sometimes I'm here, and other times I'm there. Gotta go.

_Conway left._

**Lyra: ** That Conway is a little weird.

**Dawn:** That's Conway - 1 minute he's not there and the next he is.

_Everyone headed to their dinner tables to eat - but before they did, they said grace thanking God (Jesus Christ) for the delicious meal. After that they chowed down._

_When they finished eating music started playing,_

**Lyra: **Wow I love this song! Come on Cory let's dance!

**Cory: **Wait... I just finished eating and...WAAAA!

_Before Cory finished talking Lyra pulled him to the dance floor._

**Dawn's Thoughts: **_Wow they look like they're having fun. Maybe I should ask Ash if he wants to dance?_

**Dawn:** Ash, do you want to dance?

_She nervously asked._

**Dawn:** Ash?

_She looked to her right and saw Ash happily shoving food in his mouth - Pikachu was doing the same._

**Dawn:** ! Ash Ketchum! Did you even hear a word that I said?!

_Gulp. Ash swallowed the food he was busy eating._

**Ash: **_(In between chewing) _I think _(chewing) _it was something _(chewing) _about dancing or something _(muffled)_ like that?

**Pikachu: **Pi-ka (It was dancing) _(chewing a drumstick) _

**Dawn:** _scoff,_ You are unbelievable and so immature!

_Dawn angrily marches off._

**Ash: **What _(chewing)_ did I say?

**Pikachu: **sigh...

**Pikachu's Thoughts:** He has absolutely no clue.

Will Dawn forgive Ash's insensitivity towards her or is this the end of their story? (Because if it is then that is a lousy way to mess up a relationship and I just wasted my writing skills.) Stay tuned!

If you would like to see any of Ash's classic Pokémon say so.

Review & Comment.

Later.


	30. Their first Dance (Awww)

**Chapter 30**

**Their First Dance (Awww)**

Meanwhile, Dan arrived at the party. As he enters the room he sees Ash sitting down moping and Pikachu trying to cheer him up.

**Dan: ** Hey dude what's up? Where's Dawn?

**Ash: **I don't know. She got angry at me because she thought I was not listening to her.

**Dan: **Dude, when it comes to women - it goes like this, _listen to them_ and they'll be a whole lot nicer to you, ignore them and they'll look for the first thing to throw at you.

**Ash: **Well it's too late now. I don't even know where she is.

_Dan looked around the room and saw Dawn at the far end of the room resting her head on her hand. She was also declining every offer to dance._

**Dan: **I think I know where Dawn is.

**Ash: **Where?

_Dan pointed._

**Dan: **Go get her man.

**Dan: **Wait. Do you know what you're going to say?

**Ash: **I was going to ask her to dance.

**Dan: **Your getting ahead of yourself. This is what you do first...

_Dan looked around and saw a vase with some flowers it - he grabbed the flowers out of the vase._

**Dan: **Give her these and say you're sorry for not listening to her. Then... you ask her to dance at the right moment.

**Ash: ** How do I known when it's the right moment?

**Ash: ** Trust me you'll know. Now get going.

_Pushing Ash forward. Ash started walking towards her._

_Meanwhile at the other end of the room, Dawn was feeling miserable her Buneary was trying to cheer he up._

**Dawn's Thoughts:** _I can't believe Ash was so insensitive._

_Ash walked over to Dawn._

**Ash: **Uh... Hi Dawn.

**Dawn: **What do you want? She meanly said.

**Ash: **I came over to apologize for not listening to you and for being insensitive of your feelings. I also came over here to give you these.

_Ash handed Dawn the flowers._

**Dawn: **For me? Thank you Ash they're beautiful.

**Ash: **They're just for you.

An awkward moment of silence went by...

**Ash: **Dawn...

**Dawn:** Yes Ash?

**Ash: **Do you... well... I don't know if you want to... but if you don't... then it's totally cool... and I totally understand. But would you like to dance with me?

_Dawn melted inside and smiled._

**Dawn: **Yes.

_Ash held out his hand and helped Dawn up from her seat. They went to the dance floor and started dancing to the instrumental version of Pokemon World. Ash and Dawn danced to party music for about 30 minutes. After that the DJ decided to change the tune._

**DJ:** Alright everybody! It's time to slow things down with a slow jam. So guys find that special lady and pair up for the slooowww bro dance.

_As the slow music played, a Slow Bro danced happily on the floor. _

**Dan:**What's with the SlowBro?

_Ash and Dawn were a little embarrassed - then Ash turned and held his hand out to Dawn. Dawn looked, then smiled, and took Ash's hand. Dawn rested her head on Ash's shoulder while they danced slowly together. Pikachu and Buneary were happily dancing at Ash and Dawn's feet. _

_After the party Ash and Dawn were standing on a balcony reflecting on the wonderful time they just had while at the party._

**Dawn's Thoughts:** _Dancing with Ash and being so close to him was so comforting. I feel happy when I am with him._

**Ash's Thoughts: **_Being that close to Dawn when I was on the dance floor felt just right. She _

_smelled great. On the other hand, the food smelled good too! I think I want to be more than Dawn's friend. But who am I kidding, she would never want to be with me. I mean look at her, she's Dawn Hikari, everyone in school likes and notices her. Me on the other hand, no one other then my friends even remotely notices me. Dawn and I aren't in the same league. I don't know if I'll ever have a chance with her._

**Dawn: **Ash.

**Ash: **What's up?

**Dawn's Thought's:** _Okay, that's it. I'm going to tell him how I feel._

**Dawn: ** Ash I have to tell you something. I've been holding it in since Alamos town.

The truth is I...

**Ash: ** Yes, I'm listening.

**Dawn: ** I...

_Suddenly, a giant ball of water was heading straight towards Ash & Dawn. Ash just happened to glance up and saw the giant ball of water heading straight towards him and Dawn._

**Ash: **DAWN GET DOWN!

_Ash moved Dawn out of the way of the giant ball of water as it landed behind them with a loud splash. _

**Ash: **Are you okay?

**Dawn: **Yeah I'm fine thanks. What was that?

**Ash: **I don't know.

**Dan: **Hey! You guys okay?

**Ash: **Was that water ball from you?!

**Dan: **No, that was Blue's Blastoise. We were in the middle of a battle when he used Hydro Cannon and Lucario deflected it.

**Blue:** Sorry bout that.

_Dan went back to his battle against Pokemon Trainer Blue._

**Ash: **Wow. Those two have some strong Pokemon.

**Dawn: **I know, tell me about it.

**Ash: **Anyways, what were you going to tell me?

**Dawn: **um,** n**ever mind. It's getting kinda late, I better get back to my dorm.

**Ash: **I'll walk you there.

**Dawn: **Thanks Ash.

_So Ash walked Dawn back to her room._

_At the door._

**Dawn: **Good night Ash.

**Ash: **Good night Dawn.

_Buneary gave Pikachu a hug. Pikachu blushed still a bit shy. Dawn returned Buneary to her Poke Ball. But before Dawn went in to her room she turned around and gave Ash a kiss on his right cheek that lasted about 5 seconds. Then she went into her room. Ash had a completely clueless look on his face - wondering what just happened since that was no ordinary kiss. His dorm room was only a few feet from Dawn's. He walked back to his room but tripped - 4 times. At his room he fell a sleep with a smile on his face. _

_Dawn's room._

**Dawn: **Hey Misty.

**Misty: **Hey Dawn.

**Misty: **Hey, you seem so bright! Shining! What's up?

**Dawn: **Nothing, it was just a great party. _Dreamily._

**Misty: **Oh no, it was something more wasn't it!? What happened!? What happened!?

**Dawn: **If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?

**Misty: **I Promise!

**Dawn: **Okay...

_Misty earnestly moved up closer to hear._

**Dawn: **_whispering... _I kissed Ash on the cheek!

**Misty: **Awww! Wait, you mean like a little peck?

**Dawn: **No! It lasted for 5 seconds! I counted!

**Misty: **Wow! So you like Ash?

**Dawn: **Duh! You don't kiss just any guy's cheek for 5 seconds!

**Misty: **When did you start to have a crush on Ash?

**Dawn: **I think when I first saw him. But more when I would see him always being strong and brave. I have always admired him as a Trainer. And I think from there is when I started to develop a crush. But then when we were in Alamos Town and I was about to fall off the Music Tower and he pulled me to safety - then I felt something inside me. I felt a feeling I had never felt before towards him. I still don't even know what it is, but I think I might have stronger feelings for Ash then just infatuation.

**Misty: **I think so to. But it is up to you to decide how you feel about Ash. You know I use to have a crush on Ash.

**Dawn: **Really?!

**Misty: **Yeah, but then I got over it and now I'm with Tracey.

So the girls talked for a little bit and then went to sleep.

The next morning.

**Piplulp: **PIP PIPLUP PIPLUP!

**Ash:** Piplulp? What is it and what are you doing in my room? Go back to Dawn's room.

_The door to Ash's room swung open._

**Misty:** ASH WAKE UP!

**Ash: **I'm up Misty! What is it!?

**Misty: **Guys! Wake up all of you!

**Brock: **What's up Misty?

**Barry: **What is it!? I was having a nice dream about becoming the Sinnoh Champion.

**Tracey: **Misty what's wrong?

**Misty: **It's Dawn.

**Ash: **Dawn? IS SHE OKAY?!

**Misty: **That's just it she's not here? She's vanished.

_Dan walked in wearing his pajamas while Ash rushed to Dawn's dorm and found her bed empty, only her bags and all six of her Poke Balls were still there._

**Dan: **What's all the noise? I'm trying to sleep.

**Ash: **It's Dawn she's missing!

**Dan: **I'm pretty sure she's somewhere around here.

**Ash: **Split up and look around the school!

**Dan: **I'm telling you she has to be somewhere around here. But if you insist I'll look to.

_So Ash and friends looked all over but no Dawn anywhere in sight._

**Dan: **I didn't find anything.

**Ash: **So, do you still think that she is around here?

**Dan: **Guess I was wrong. Sorry.

**Ash: **Dawn where are you? ... DAWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

_And so Dawn has mysteriously vanished with only her bags and Pokemon left behind. Where could she be? Will Ash and friends ever see her again? Stay tuned to find out._

Ash's search will take him to another region as he looks for the girl that deep deep down inside he loves. Stay tuned for more details.

Review & Comment.

Merry Christmas! This is my gift to all A&D Adventure fans, a new chapter!

**Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!**

Later.


	31. Days Without Dawn

**Chapter 31**

**Days Without Dawn**

_When we last left off Dawn had mysteriously vanished with only her bags and Pokemon left behind. Ash, on the other hand, has not been so happy - if anything he feels depressed and a bit confused. Even now Ash is in class next to the window wondering where is Dawn and why he has such strong feelings for her._

**Ash's Thoughts:** _It's been almost a week since Dawn vanished and still no sign of her. I've also noticed that Dan has not been in class for the past week. I wonder where he is? _

**Cynthia: **Ash, Ash.

**Ash: **Huh, yes Ms. Cynthia?

**Cynthia: **Do you know the answer?

**Ash: **What?

**Cynthia: **The answer to the question? The question was, _"What is the advantage of the special ability Speed Boost?"_

**Ash: **Oh right! The advantage is that the user's speed is boosted every turn that they are on the field. However, on the first turn they do not get the boost.

**Cynthia: **Correct.

_**RiiiiiiINGGGGGGG**_

**Cynthia: **Alright class, you are dismissed.

_Ash walked out of the class first with Pikachu on his right shoulder. Lyra and the others caught up with Ash in the hall._

**Lyra:** Hey Ash, we're going to go get something to eat, do you want to come?

**Ash: **No thanks, but thanks for asking.

_So Ash walked off with Pikachu on his shoulder._

**Lyra:** Ash sure has been feeling down lately.

**Barry: **He's been like this ever since Dawn vanished.

_ Ash walked to the battlegrounds to watch a battle from the stands. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and sat next to him. 4 trainers were on the field - _**Kyle (sorarocks531)** and **Kira (strikeforce15)** they were teamed up against two other trainers - Bob and Hodge.

** Kyle (sorarocks531):** I CHOOSE YOU GARDEVIOR!

** Kira (strikeforce15):** GO ZOROARK!

**Bob:** GO BEARTIC!

**Hodge:** GO ZEBESTRIKA!

**Referee:** Only two Pokemon allowed for each trainer.

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

**Kyle (sorarocks531): **Gardevior! Use Energy Ball on Beartic!

**Bob:** Beartic! Counter with Ice Beam!

_Ice Beam canceled out Energy Ball and the collisions covered the field in a thick smoke. _

**Kira (Strikefreedom15):** Zoroark! Use Night Slash on Zebastrika!

_Zoroark ran out of the smoke with it's claw and hit Zebastrika with Night Slash._

**Hodge:** Zebstrika! Use Flame Charge on Zoroark!

**Bob:** Beartic use Ice Punch on Gardevior!

_Zebastrika charged towards Zoroark cloaked in fire as Beartic rushed towards Guardvior with a fist cloaked in ice._

**Kyle (sorarocks531): **Gardevior! Use Protect!

_A green barrier surrounded Gardevior blocking the Ice Punch._

**Kyle (sorarocks531): **NOW USE FIRE PUNCH!

_The barrier disappeared and a Fire Punch hit Beartic instantly knocking it out._

**Bob:** Beartic!

**Beartic:** BEAR TIC.

**Referee:** BEARTIC IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!

**Bob:** Beartic return.

**Kira (Strikefreedom15):** Zoroark! Use Night Daze!

_A shock wave was released and hit Zeberstrika but..._

**Hodge:** ZEBESTRIKA GO!

_Zebestrika charged right through the Dark Shock Wave._

**Hodge:** USE WILD CHARGE!

_Wild Charge hit Zoroark instantly knocking it out._

**Kira (Strikefreedom15):** Darn. Zoroark return.

**Bob:** I CHOOSE PORYGON-Z!

**Kira (Strikefreedom15):** I CHOOSE LUCARIO!

**Referee:** BEGIN!

**Kyle (sorarocks531): **Kira, let's trade opponents.

**Kira (Strikefreedom15):** Good idea.

Lucario! Use Aura Sphere on Porygon-Z

**Bob:** Protect!

**Hodge:** Use Charge Beam on Gardvior!

**Kyle (sorarocks531): **WHAT!?

**BOOM!**

_Charge Beam totally caught Kyle off guard knocking Gardvior out._

**Kyle (sorarocks531): **Darn it. Return Gardvior.

GO LUCARIO!

**Lucario:** LU.

**Hodge:** Charge Beam! AGAIN!

**Kyle (sorarocks531): **Break it with Aura Sphere!

_Aura Sphere hit the electric beam instantly knocking Zebestrika out._

**Hodge:** ZEBESTRIKA!

**Referee:** ZEBESTRIKA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!

**Hodge:** Good job.

I CHOOSE METANG!

**Kyle (sorarocks531): **Lucario! Use Close Combat on Porygon-Z!

**Kira (Strikefreedom15):** Use Close Combat on Metang!

_Both Lucario jumped right into their opponents faces throwing kicks and punches, then they jumped back using Aura Sphere instantly knocking the opponents out._

**Referee:** THIS MATCH IS OVER! THE VICTORY GOES TO KYLE AND KIRA!

_All 4 trainers walked to the middle of the field to shake hands and then left for the Pokemon Center._

**Crowd: CHEERS! YAY! WOO HOO!**

_Meanwhile..._

**Gary: **Hey Ash.

**Ash: **Hey Gary.

_He said glumly._

**Gary: **You're down because of Dawn, right?

**Ash: **Yeah. I just don't know what to do.

**Gary: **Well, for starters you could stop moping and start looking for her.

_Ash thought for a second._

**Ash: **You know what, you're right Gary! But where would I start?

**Gary: **Think of it like this, if you really care about her then I'm pretty sure you'll find her.

**Ash: **Thanks.

**Gary: **Don't mention it.__Hey, once this is all over we'll battle again.

**Ash: **Your on!

**Gary: **Later.

**Ash:** Where should start looking Pikachu?

_Pikachu grabbed Ash's hat and started running knowing Ash would chase him._

**Ash: **Hey! Pikachu! Come back here with my hat!

**Pikachu:** PIKA! Pika! Piiiii...

_As Pikachu ran off waving Ash's hat. The chase brought Ash to Dawn's empty room._

**Ash: **I see, you want me to start looking here.

**Pikachu:** PIKA! (Yes)

_Ash examined the room but found nothing. He started looking around the school but found nothing. When he stopped by the cafeteria he remembered where he and Dawn had their first dance he was determined to find something that would lead him to Dawn. Later, he saw Cynthia in the hall._

**Ash: **Excuse me Ms. Cynthia.

**Cynthia: **Hello Ash, what can I do for you?

**Ash: **I was wondering how the search for Dawn was going?

**Cynthia: **Oh that's right! The staff and I just got a call from Dawn's mom that she was being pulled from PTU so I'm guessing Dawn went home so there's no search anymore.

**Ash:** !

_Ash was shocked._

**Cynthia: **Is something wrong Ash?

**Ash: **Nothing, thanks Ms. Cynthia. By the way, have you seen Dan?

**Cynthia: **Yes, about a week ago he requested some time off to visit some family members in the Sinnoh Region.

**Ash: **Thanks (_Running off...)_

**Cynthia: **Okay, have a nice day Ash.

_Later that night Ash was standing outside by the fountain._

**Ash: **Well Pikachu, it looks like Dawn does not attend PTU anymore. I guess she just forget about me and left. But on the other hand, why would she just leave without saying good bye to any of us? And why would she leave without taking any of her Pokemon with her? It just doesn't make any sense.

** Pikachu:** **? **(You're right.)

_Ash turned around._

**Ash: **Huh... Dan?!

**Dan:** Last I checked that's my name.

**Ash: **What are you doing here? Cynthia said you were...

**Dan: **Visiting family in the Sinnoh Region? I was until I passed through a place called Twinleaf Town and saw a blue haired girl who looked exactly like Dawn. She was talking to a blue haired lady with shorter hair.

**Ash: **THAT WAS DAWN'S MOM! YOU SAW DAWN?!

**Dan:** Yes, I even went to talk to her but she acted like she didn't know me and ran off.

The point is, Dawn could be in Sinnoh and something is seriously wrong. Since you are a very close friend of hers, I figured it's only right to tell you.

**Ash:** Thanks, I'm going to Sinnoh to look for her.

**Dan:** I figured you say that, however, the teachers won't allow students to leave campus. And they sure won't allow students to go to another region by themselves.

**Ash: **I don't care about that. If there is something going on that involves Dawn and why she left school then I don't care if I get expelled for looking for her.

**Dan:** Then we'll go to Sinnoh tomorrow night - that's when the the ferry for Sinnoh arrives. We can catch the 11:00 pm so we don't draw the teachers' attention.

**Ash: **Great. Why are you going?

**Dan:** To help out and because I saw some hunters back in the region and I believe they might have answers about the Pokemon that were stolen from me. That's why I'm going.

**Ash: **Then we'll meet by the fountain at 10:30 pm. Don't be late.

**Dan:** Got it. Just make sure to bring 6 of your best Pokemon.

_The next evening Ash and Pikachu were dressed and ready to catch the ferry to Sinnoh. Ash picked up his bag and Pikachu hopped on his shoulder, Ash was now wearing his Sinnoh clothing._

_Outside._

**Ash: **Where's Dan, he's late.

_Dan then jumped down from a tree landing in front of Ash_

**Dan:** What took you so long it's 10:45pm?

_Then Blue jumped out of the tree._

**Blue:** Hey Ash!

**Ash: **What's he doing here?

**Dan: **He was eavesdropping on our conversation and said he'd tell if we did't bring him along.

**Ash: **What? Grrrr... Why you...

**Blue:** Hey, calm down Ash. The same people that took Dan's Pokemon stole one from me too - so I'm going to get mine back! And besides, I'm from Kanto just like you and I'm one of the best trainers around - so I could be of help too!

**Ash: **Let's hurry before we all miss the boat!

**Pikachu:** PIKA! (Yeah!)

_Ash, Pikachu, Dan, and Blue rushed towards the port, when they got there..._

**Ash:** Uh oh...

_Brock, Misty, May, Kenny and Lyra were waiting for them._

**Lyra:** Hold it! Where did you think you were going and with out telling us?!

**Brock:** Yeah Ash, where are you guys going?

**Dan:** You told them Blue!?

**Blue:** Don't look at me.

**May:** Piplup lead us here. Where are you all going?

**Ash: **To get Dawn back.

**Lyra:** What are you talking about? Dawn was pulled from PTU and is back home in Twinleaf Town.

**Dan:** That's not true. She was there but then she just vanished.

**Kenny:** Oh yeah, and how do you know?

**Dan:** Because I was just in Twinleaf yesterday. I talked to Dawn and she acted like she didn't even know me.

**Ash: **Dawn did not drop out. There's something big going on and it's happening in the Sinnoh Region - and I think Dawn is right in the middle of it.

**Kenny: **Then I'm going too.

**Dan:** Sorry, I only got 3 tickets. And besides, you're not even packed.

**Brock:** Ash, let's say that this is true? How far are you willing to go to get Dawn back?

**Ash: **As far as I have to.

_May was listening and realized Dawn was more then just a friend to Ash and that he cared about her deeply - probably even more then he himself realized._

**May:** Then I think you should go.

**Everyone:** ?!

**Ash: **Really?

**May:** Yes, if Dawn means that much to you then by all means we won't hold you back. Same thing for you two, if your Pokemon were stolen from you we will not stop you either.

**Brock:** May's right.

**Misty:** Yep.

**Lyra:** She sure is.

**Ash:** Well, thanks guys - but we've got to hurry because the ferry's boarding now.

_As Ash started to walk towards the ferry,_

**May:** Ash wait.

**Ash: **Yeah May?

_May hugged Ash but tears were falling from her eyes at the same time because she knew that Ash had feelings for Dawn and not her._

**May:** Good luck. _sniff_

**Brock:** Here's some Pokemon food for the Pokemon.

**Lyra:** Take Piplup with you.

** Piplup: **Piplup

**Ash: **Got it.

**HOOOOOOOOONNNNNK.** _The boarding horn for the ferry._

**Blue:** HEY! HURRY UP!

**May:** You better get going.

_Ash ran to the boat, showed his ticket, and boarded. As the boat left May was crying a bit but happy at the same time that she helped someone she cared for._

**Brock:** You did the right thing May.

_May ran to her room and cried until she fell asleep. The ferry was now heading to the Sinnoh Region. On board Ash, Dan, and Blue checked into their rooms._

**Ash: **It's about a whole days sail to the Sinnoh Region.

**Blue: **A whole day? Well I'm going to rest up for the battles ahead!

**Dan:** And I'm going to get something to eat!

_Ash put his bags on the bunk and went to look around the ship. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as Piplup followed. Ash saw the dinning room, engine room, captain's deck, and then went out to the main deck where he walked past two trainers._

**Trainer 1: **Hey Dillon, look another wimp trainer.

**Dillon (Trainer 2):** Hey you with the Pikachu!

**Ash: ** Turned around.

**Dillon:** Look Greg (Trainer 1) this guy's got wimp Pokemon. HAHA!

**Greg:** Yeah, a wimpy Piplup and a super wimpy Pikachu.

**Dillon & G****reg:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ash: **WHAT?! Grrrr... Hey! Why don't you two mind your own business.

**Dillon:** HA! You heard us, your Pokemon are wimpy.

**Greg:** Yeah.

**Ash: **My Pokemon aren't wimpy, they'll beat your Pokemon any day.

So Ash has now been called out by two other trainers and has accepted their challenge. Will he win or lose? Stay tuned.

Review & Comment.

Later.

_Alright people the winners of the Cameo Contest are... sorarocks531 and StrikeFreedom15! Congratulations! Sorarocks531 was the first to answer the question on Chapter 30 correct and StrikeFreedom15 was the second to answer correctly. I have another Cameo Contest coming up. For those wondering where the contest question for Chapter 30 is I erased it so that no late entries could post since only the first and second to answer the question right win. Once again, congratulation to Sorarocks531 & StrikeFreedom15._

_Happy New Year to all!_


	32. The Epic Ferry Battle

**Chapter 32**

**The Epic Ferry Battle**

_Last time Ash and friends boarded a ferry that was heading to Sinnoh on board our heroes settled in then as Ash was exploring the ship he was being taunted by two trainers and now a battle is getting ready to start but Ash is going up against 2 trainers._

**Greg:** Is that a challenge I hear?

**Dillon:** Yeah.

**Ash: **You bet it's a challenge. I'll take you both on!

**Greg:** Look at us - there are 2 of us and 1 of you.

**Dillon:** It's 2 _vs._ 1

**Dan:** Not anymore.

**Ash:** Now it's 2 _vs._ 2.

2 Pokemon for each of us.

**Greg:** Grrr... your on! We'll beat your wimpy Pokemon in no time.

**Ash: **Bring it on!

**Greg:** I CHOOSE YOU KROOKODILE!

**Dillon:** GO BISHARP!

**Dan:** Ampharos! Let's rock.

**Ash: **Pikachu!

**Pikachu: **PIKA PI! (Let's go!)

**Piplup: **(_Excitedly jumping up and down_) PIPLUP, PIPLUP, PIP!

**Ash: **Huh? Piplup what's wrong?

**Dan:** I think Piplup wants to battle.

**Ash: **But Dawn isn't here.

_Piplup then pointed to Ash._

**Dan:** I think Piplup wants you to substitute for Dawn.

_Piplup with it's head held high and arms folded nodded in agreement. _

**Ash: **Piplup you want me to be your battle partner?

**Piplup: **PIPLUP! (YES! NOW HURRY UP!)

**Greg:** HEY HURRY UP!

**Dillon:** BEFORE SUNRISE!

**Ash: **Alright then.

GO PIPLUP!

**Greg:** Krookodile use Crunch on that wimpy Piplup!

**Ash: **Piplup! Dodge and use Bublebeam!

_Piplup dodged Krookodile's Shadow Claw attack and hit Krookodile with Bubblebeam. Krookodile got knocked down but got right back up._

**Dillon:** Bisharp! USE DARK PULSE ON AMPHAROS!

**Dan:** Ampharos! Zap Bisharp with Thunderbolt!

_Ampharos used Thunderbolt on Bisharp and zapped it. The shock did some damage but Bisharp recovered instantly._

**Greg:** Hit Piplup with Brick Break!

**Ash: **Piplup! Dodge and use Whirlpool on Krookodile!

_Piplup dodged then sent a giant Whirlpool of water Krookodile's way._

**Greg:** Dodge Krookodile!

**Ash: **Piplup! Use Hydro Pump on Krookodile - NOW!

_A high volume of water hit Krookodile instantly knocking it out._

**Greg:** Grrrr... I still have 1 more Pokemon left!

_Meanwhile._

**Dan:** Ampharos! Use Brick Break on Bisharp!

**Dillon:** Bisharp! Use Brick Break to!

_Both Pokemon charged each other with Brick Break. Each Brick Break collided with the others WHAM! BAM! SLAM! until Ampharos got the upper hand (literally) when it hit Bisharp with a Brick Break uppercut sending it straight into the air._

**Dan:** Now use Power Gem on Bisharp!

_Ampharos used Power Gem and sent gems of energy toward an air born Bisharp instantly knocking it out of the air and ending the battle._

**Dan:** YES!

**Dillon:** We still have 1 more Pokemon left!

**Greg:** GO HONCHCROW!

**Honchcrow:** HONCHCROW!

**Dillon:** GO DRUDDIGON!

**Druddigon:** ROAR!

_(I have never seen a Drudigon in the show so I do not know what it sounds like)_

**Greg:** Honchcrow! Use Heat Wave!

_Honchcrow let out a blistering breath of hot air which knocked out Piplup and did some damage to Ampharos._

**Ash: **PIPLUP! NO!

_Ash ran over to pick up Piplup._

**Ash: **Great job Piplup. Dawn would be very proud of you. Now take a rest.

**Piplup: **Pip lup.

_Ash set Piplup down away from the battlefield then ran back to the battle._

**Dillon:** Looks like your wimpy Pokemon couldn't take the heat.

**Greg:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! My Honchcrow sure can bring - the heat!

**Dillon:** HAHA, good one Dillon.

**Dan:** Enough of your bad jokes.

**Ash: **Ready Pikachu?

**Pikachu: **PIKA PIKA. (You bet)

**Ash: **That Piplup belongs to a very close friend of mine. Pikachu, let's do this for Dawn and Piplup!

**Pikachu: **PIKA!

_Pikachu jumped into the battle with sparks surging from it's cheeks._

**Greg:** Honchcrow! Use Dark Pulse on Pikachu!

**Dillon:** DRUDIGON USE DRAGON TAIL ON AMPHAROS!

**Ash: **Dodge Pikachu!

_Dark Pulse missed Pikachu. _

_Dragon Tail hit Ampharos inflicting damage and causing Ampharos to instantly return to it's Pokeball._

**Ash: **What happen to Ampharos?

**Dan: **Dragon Tail is a move that once it makes contact with a Pokemon the Pokemon is instantly returned to it's Pokeball. However, his Drudigon made a big mistake by making physical contact with Ampharos, just look at Drudigon.

_Ash looked at Drudigon and saw static crackling all around it._

**Ash: **Static. That Dragon Tail triggered Ampharos' special Static ability as soon as it came in contact with Ampharos!

**Dan:** Correct. Now Drudigon is slower, but then again, Drudigon aren't the fastest Pokemon around - so paralysis doesn't change anything when it comes to speed, but there's a slight chance that it will be stunned and unable to move the longer this match goes on.

**Dillon:** ENOUGH! CHOOSE YOUR POKEMON ALREADY!

**Dan:** I CHOOSE YOU MACHAMP!

_Dan threw the ball into the air and out came Machamp. The 4 arm fighting Pokemon flexed it's muscles ready to fight._

**Machamp:** MACHAMP

**Dillon:** Drudigon! Use Dragon Tail!

_But the static stunned Drudigon and prevented it from moving._

**Dillon:** DRUDIGON SHAKE IT OFF!

**Greg:** Honchcrow! Use Sky Attack on Pikachu!

_Honchcrow flew high and then did a dive bomb towards Pikachu._

**Ash: **PIKACHU! DODGE!

_Honchcrow missed Pikachu then tried to fly away._

**Ash: **Jump onto Honchcrow's back before it can get into the air!

**Greg:** !?

**Pikachu: **PIIII! KAAA!

_Pikachu sailed through the air and jumped onto Honchcrow before it flew out of range._

**Ash: **THUNDERBOLT!

_Barely hanging on, Pikachu zapped Honchcrow but Honchcrow threw Pikachu off it's back before receiving the full power of Thunderbolt. However, the damage Honchcrow took was enough to paralyze it. But now Pikachu was falling and from very high up._

**Ash: **PIKACHU!

**Dan:** MACHAMP GO!

_Machamp ran and managed to catch Pikachu just before it hit the ground._

**Dan:** Ash, does your Pikachu know Volt Tackle!?

**Ash: **You bet!

**Dan:** When I give the word have Pikachu use Volt Tackle!

**Ash: **Got it!

**Dan:** Machamp hurl Pikachu right at Honchcrow!

**Greg:** ?!

_Machamp aimed and threw Pikachu full speed straight at Honchcrow._

**Dan:** NOW ASH!

**Ash: **VOLT TACKLE PIKACHU!

_While Pikachu was in mid air it lit up like a bolt of lightning racing through the sky and made direct impact with Honchcrow causing a huge explosion knocking Honchcrow out of the air ending the match instantly. The explosion covered the field in a thick smoke._

**Dillon:** Huh, I can't see a thing!

**Dan:** MACHAMP USE CROSS CHOP ON DRUDIGON NOW!

**Dillon:** WHAT? DRUDIGON LOOK OUT!

_But Drudigon could not see anything in the smoke - then all of a sudden,_

_WHAM!_

_Machamp hit Drudigon with Cross Chop right out of nowhere._

_When the smoke cleared both Honchcrow and Drudigon were lying on the ground knocked out. Pikachu then landed on Machamp's shoulder._

**Greg:** Return Honchcrow.

Grrrrr... I can't believe we lost. Wait a minute... that trainer with the Pikachu... NOW I KNOW WHERE I'VE SEEN HIM! HE'S IN THE ORANGE LEAGUE HALL OF FAME!

**Dillon:** Return Drudigon. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

_So the two ran away._

**Ash: **Yeah! WHO'S THE WIMP NOW? LOSERS!

_Machamp gave a thumbs up and Pikachu along with a smile held up a peace sign._

**Machamp:** MACHAMP! (ALRIGHT!)

**Pikachu: **PIKA! (YEAH!)

**Ash: **Hey, it's 12:00, let's get the Pokemon to the Pokemon Center because the boat ports in 1 hour.

**Dan:** Right!

_Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as Ash picked up Piplup - Dan returned Machamp to it's ball as they ran to the Pokemon Center. _

_As the ferry approached port Ash, Pikachu, Dan, Blue and Piplup were nearing their destination - the Sinnoh Region. But what awaits them in Sinnoh? Will Ash ever see Dawn again or is Dawn gone for good? _

_The search for Dawn continues!_

Special thanks to AwesomePossoum for the idea to use Krookodile and Bisharp. I was orginally going to use Sneasel and Toxicroak._  
_

Review & Comment

Later.


	33. Welcome To Sinnoh Now Please Leave

**Chapter 33**

**Welcome To The Sinnoh Region! Now Please Leave.**

_When we last left off our heroes had just boarded the ferry that would be taking them to the Sinnoh Region then Ash and Dan got into a battle and won. Now they are almost to their destination, the Sinnoh Region, where Ash hopes to find Dawn. Our friends are 4 hours away from the harbor - but first, let's rewind to the day after Dawn vanished and where she is now._

_8 days ago._

_Somewhere in a distant and remote area a blue hair girl is just waking from a good nights sleep having no idea that she is no longer at PTU._

**Dawn:** Yawn... Hmm? Where am I?

_Dawn awoke in a royally decorated room. She walked over to the window and pulled open the ornate curtains - seeing the unfamiliar scenery, she realized she was no longer at PTU. Taken aback, she turned and looked at her surroundings and saw a huge picture of herself on the wall dressed like a queen. In the picture she wore a crown, shining jewels, and an elegant gown - all the things a queen would be wearing._

**Dawn:** What is going on? I have got to get out of here!

_The the door to her room opened and a Pokemon walked in._

**Dawn:** Huh? Who's that Pokemon?!

_As Dawn looked closer, the Pokemon used Hypnosis to put her to sleep. Dawn fell to the ground asleep. The Pokemon gently picked put her up and dutifully placed her on a plush velvet chaise - leaving the room and closing the door behind it._

_Back to the Present_

_Our heroes Ash, Dan and Blue have just arrived at the port in Canalave City however - THEY'RE STILL SLEEPING?! _

_HOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKK!_

**Ferry Attendant: **Last call for the ferry!

**Blue:** WAKE UP! GET UP YOU TWO!

**Dan:** What is it? I'm tired.

**Blue:** We're in Sinnoh and the ferry is getting ready to leave - WITH US ON IT!

_Ash and Dan heard that and instantly jumped up scrambling to get their stuff together rushing on deck. As they got there the draw bridge was already drawn and the boat was leaving the harbor. Ash and Dan ran over to the rail at the edge of the ferry and saw Blue was on the pier already._

**Dan:** Oh no - we're too late!

**Ash:** HURRY UP AND JUMP!

**Dan: **What?

**Ash:** We're still in the harbor so we can swim to the pier - and we can still throw our bags onto the pier. NOW!

_So they threw their bags onto the pier._

**Ash:** Pikachu! Piplup! Hop on my shoulder.

Ready? 1 2 3! JUMP!

_Ash vaulted over the ferry rail and into the water. SPLASH!_

_Followed by Dan. SPLASH!_

_At the pier where Blue was they climbed out of the water._

**Blue:** You guys okay?

**Ash: **Yeah. Let's go.

_Later at the Pokemon Center our heroes regrouped._

**Ash:** Alright, we go to Twinleaf first and see if we can find any clues to Dawn's whereabouts.

**Dan:** Hopefully we will find answers to the missing Pokemon as well.

**Blue:** But first we need to know when the next bus to Twinleaf will be arriving.

**Ash:** I'll ask Nurse Joy.

**Ash:** Excuse me.

**Nurse Joy:** Yes, how may I help you?

**Ash:** When is the next bus for Twinleaf Town?

**Nurse Joy:** In about 20 minutes. It'll be right at the bus stop just outside the center.

**Ash:** Great. Thank you.

_Ash walked over to the others._

**Ash:** Let's go.

_20 minutes later the bus arrives enroute to Twinleaf Town. 1 hour later the bus stopped at the roadside._

**Bus Driver:** Twinleaf Town!

_Ash, Blue and Dan disembark with their bags._

**Ash:** Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit since I was last here. It reminds me of Pallet Town.

**Blue:** So you've been here before?

**Ash:** A few times. I was here during the start of my Sinnoh journey when I got separated from Pikachu because of Team Rocket. It just so happened Dawn found Pikachu. I found Dawn and Pikachu but Team Rocket tried to steal Pikachu again.

**Dan:** Your Pikachu must be really important if a gang of thieves is always trying to steal it.

**Blue:** I don't see what's so important about this Pikachu that would make it worth stealing... _ZIIING!_

_Blue lit up like a Christmas tree._

**Pikachu:** PIKA CHUUUU

_Pikachu zapped Blue_

**Ash:** Pikachu stop!

**Blue:** I stand corrected.

_Then he fell down._

**Ash:** Blue! Are you okay?

**Blue:** Never better.

_He dizzily said._

**Dan:** He'll be fine.

**Ash:** Here's Dawn's house.

_Dawn's house was right in front of them._

**Blue:** Hmm... nice house.

**Ash:** Let's see if anyone knows anything.

_They went to the front door as Ash knocked._

_Knock...Knock_

_Dawn's mom opened the door._

**Johanna:** Hello?

**Piplup:** PIPLUP

**Ash:** Hi Johanna it's me Ash. These are my friends Dan and Blue.

**Dan:** Hi.

**Blue:** Hello.

**Johanna:** Excuse me - who are you again?

**Ash: **?!

**Dan:** ?

**Blue:** ?

**Ash:** It's me Ash Ketchum. I'm a friend of Dawn's, your daughter - remember?

**Johanna:** Look, I don't know who you are. I have never seen you in my life. As for my daughter, her name is not "Dawn" - and she's not here.

**Ash:** How could you not recognize me or not even know your own daughter's name?! I was your daughters best friend!

**Johanna:** Wha... Please leave.

**Ash:** Where's Dawn!?

**Dan:** Ash hold on.

**Ash:** WHAT?

_He angrily snapped._

**Dan:** Excuse me miss _(grabbing Ash away by the shoulder)_, we are terribly sorry for bothering you - we'll be leaving now.

**Ash:** WHAT?!

**Dan:** Bye miss.

_Johanna slammed the door._

**Dan:** Come on Ash.

_Dragging Ash towards the sidewalk._

**Ash:** I'm not leaving!

**Dan:** Blue.

**Blue:** Right.

_Dan and Blue dragged Ash off the porch._

**Ash:** What are you doing we can't just stand for that! There is no way that she does not remember me!LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I TELL YA!

_At the sidewalk._

**Ash: **Why did you you pull me away from there?!

**Dan:** Because you were starting to draw unwanted attention to us.

**Blue:** Hey look!

_Blue pointed to the porch. Dan looked and saw 3 people with hoods talking to Johanna._

**Ash: **Take cover.

_So they took cover behind a bush._

**Ash:** Look! Those guys are dressed the same as the thieves we saw at Altomare!

**Blue:** SHHH! They'll hear us!

_After a few seconds they left._

**Dan: **Now what?

**Ash:** I've got an idea!

We'll sneak into Dawn's house and see if we can find any evidence off Dawn's whereabouts. I'll bet Dawn and the missing Pokemon are somehow related!

First we need a distraction!

_Ash and Dan look at Blue._

**Blue:** What? Oh come on! Why can't you be the distraction Ash!?

**Ash:** Because I'm the only one who knows the layout of the house.

**Blue:** How about Dan?

**Dan:** Because I stand out and can't act that stupid... Eh... I mean noticeable.

**Blue:** Alright fine - but next time you get to be the distraction.

_Knock, Knock._

_Johanna opens the door._

**Johanna: **Yes, may I help you?

_Blue is standing on the porch dressed like a delivery person._

**Blue:** Uh hi, my name is... um... STEVE!

**Johanna:** Hi Steve, how can I help you?

**Blue (Steve):** I'm here to drop off a package for Johanna Hikari.

**Johanna:** Okay... eh... where's the package?

**Blue (Steve):** Well it's... um... it's...

_While Steve was distracting Johanna, Ash and Dan went through the side gate._

**Ash:** Upstairs.

**Dan:** The stairs are right behind Johanna.

_Standing behind Johanna Ash motions to Blue towards the driveway._

**Blue (Steve):** Um... if you just walk over to the driveway...

**Johanna:** I don't see any thing?

_While Blue was distracting Johanna, Ash and Dan ran up the stairs._

**Ash:** Hurry before she turns around and sees us!

_Upstairs hallway._

**Dan:** What now?

**Ash:** Dawn's room.

_Ash went to check Dawn's room._

**Ash:** The door's locked.

_Dan took a paper clip out of his pocket and picked the lock._

**Dan:** Got it.

_The door opened and Ash saw the room was being redecorated._

**Dan:** Looks like someone's redecorating judging by the ladders and paint buckets. Hey Ash look!

_A giant portrait of a blue haired girl dressed like a queen was hanging on the wall._

**Ash:** What the...

**Dan:** That picture, it's...

**Ash:** Dawn.

What's going on?

_Ash looked around and saw a picture of he and Dawn on the night stand._

**Dan:** Hey is that you?

**Ash:** Yeah. That was back when I was traveling around Sinnoh with Dawn and Brock.

_The picture showed Ash and Dawn happily smiling in Sinnoh._

**Dan:** We better get going before...

**?:** HEY YOU!

_Ash and Dan turned around and saw the 3 guys in hoods._

**Ash:** IT'S THEM!

**Dan:** THE WINDOW!

_Ash and Dan jumped out the window. The guys in hoods followed._

**Blue ****(Steve)****: **Yep, this job takes commitment, long hours and low pay...it must be around here somewhere...

_Ash and Dan ran full speed around the corner where Blue (Steve) was still talking..._

**Ash and Dan:** LET'S GO!

_Blue threw off his wig and mustache and ran after Ash and Dan._

**Blue:** What now?

**Ash:** The bus! There! Let's get back to Canalave!

_They ran for the bus, boarded, and paid their fare to Canalave._

**Ash:** That was close!

_At Canalave they asked if anyone saw Dawn, but no one had. After, that they all met at the harbor._

**Ash:** Did you guys find anything?

**Blue:** Nothing.

**Dan:** Same here. Look, we don't even know where she could be. I say we go back to PTU.

**Blue:** I agree.

**Ash:** I don't. I'm going to keep looking.

**Dan:** You could be looking for years and never find her. If we go back to PTU we'll have a better chance because we can present what we found to the teachers.

**Ash:** Wait a minute this is the wrong boat. I'll ask the boat attendant where the ferry for PTU is.

**Boat Attendant:** The next boat to PTU is not until tomorrow.

**Blue:** What now?

**?:** Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear that you 3 needed a boat.

**Ash:** That's right.

**?:** Well, I have one ready and I will take you 3 wherever you need to go.

**Ash:** Alright!

**Blue:** Wait a minute - how much?

**?:** It's free of charge.

**Dan:** Awesome.

_Ash and friends walk to a very old and worn down boat._

**Blue:** _(Mumbling)_ Does this boat float?

**Sailor:** This boat may look old but I just finished sailing through the Whirl Islands and not even the paint came off in one of those storms.

**Blue: **_(Mumbling) _What paint?

**Dan:** I'd rather ride a raft back to PTU.

**Blue: **You know Sharpedo like to eat rafts?

**Ash:** Enough. We've gotta get back to PTU and find Dawn.

**Sailor: **Here are the cabins, make yourselves comfy, and we'll be departing port in just a few seconds.

_Ash recalled what Gary told him earlier._

_**Gary:** If you really care about her then I'm pretty sure you'll find her._

_Ash remembered Dan's advise and decided to say a prayer to God (Jesus Christ) and ask if Him to show where Dawn was._

**Ash:** Please Jesus, just lead me to Dawn. Amen.

_Suddenly the waves started to get rougher and the the skies started to darken. Ash woke from the boat tossing and turning._

**Ash:** Guys wake up!

**Dan:** What is it?

**Blue:** Yeah, I was dreaming about becoming the number 1 Pokemon Trainer in the world.

**Ash: **The boats tossing - I'm going on deck.

_Ash went on deck and saw the dark skies and lighting flashing from the clouds. He also noticed the sea was getting rougher. He went to the Capitan's booth where the Capitan was furiously steering the boat._

**Ash:** What's going on Capitan?

**Capitan:** A big storm's coming our way.

_As he spoke the seas got even rougher and the clouds started releasing thunder and lightening._

_BOOM! CRACK! BOOM!_

_The boat was being tossed back and forth like a bug in the middle of the ocean._

**Capitan:** HANG ON EVERYONE!

_Dan and Blue ran to the deck too._

**Blue:** STILL THINK THAT RAFT IDEA WAS A GOOD IDEA DAN!?

**Dan:** NO!

**Ash:** PIKACHU, PIPLUP HANG ON!

_Ash ran below deck and grabbed everyone's bags._

**Capitan:** HANG ON TO SOMETHING!

_Once Ash got back to the deck a giant wave flipped the boat over and they all fell into the sea. Everyone was floating underwater. Ash, Dan and Blue had a water Pokemon with them. When their water Pokemon sensed their trainers were in danger they managed to pop out of their Pokeball - Dan's Feraligatr and Swampert managed got hold of Dan and the Capitan rescuing them both. Blue's Blastoise saved him from drowning. Squirtle managed to grab Ash but was having a difficulty with Pikachu and Piplup. Suddenly a Lapras swam out of nowhere scooping Ash, Pikachu and Piplup onto its back - the Lapras lead the other Pokemon to a blur of land which was an island on the horizon. _

_The ship had capsized and the water Pokemon are now taking them to a dry patch of land in the distance. But what awaits just on the horizon? Stay tuned._

Later.


	34. Shipwrecked

**Chapter 34**

**Shipwrecked**

We now return to our story.

Starley... Starley...

_The sound of Starleys could be heard in the distance._

**Pikachu: **PIKA PIKA (WAKE UP ASH!)

**Piplup: **PIPLUP, PIPLUP! (WAKE UP ASH!)

**Ash: **Wha...

Ash stood up raising his hand to block the sun from his eyes t_ired and surrounded by sand._

**Ash:** Where am I?

**Ash:** Hey? Where are the others?

_He looked around and noticed that he was on an island. _

**Ash:** We better go find them. Return Squirtle. Let's go Pikachu and Piplup.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the island. Feraligatr and Blastoise had just dragged Dan and Blue out of the water and safely ashore. As they started regaining consciousness... _

**Feraligatr: **GATR!

**Dan:** _cough, cough_ wha... what happened?

**Blue:** Where are we?

**Dan:** cough, I don't know.

**Dan:** Hey! Where's Ash and the Captain?

**Blue:** Good question, let's go find them.

**Dan:** Hey look it's Swampert!

_Dan ran over to Swampert and saw that the Captain was still unconscious._

**Blue:** Is cap okay?

**Dan:** Not sure, but we better get off the beach and find shelter.

**Blue: **How are we supposed to carry the Captain?

**Dan:** I've got an idea!

**Blue: **Let's hear it.

**Dan:** We don't carry him!

**Blue:** You expect him to float while we walk?

**Dan: **No, Machamp can carry him for us.

**Blue: **Brilliant!

**Dan: **Machamp!

** Machamp: **MACHAMP!

**Dan:** We need you to carry the Captain for us.

_Machamp easily picked up the Captain ready to follow the others._

**Dan:** Great job Feraligatr and Swampert take a rest.

**Blue: **You to Blastoise.

_Meanwhile in the forest part of the island..._

**Ash:** AHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Ash, Pikachu and Piplup were running from a swarm of Bedrill.

_How did this happen you ask? Simple, Ash kicked a rock into a tree disturbing a bunch of Kakuna - and everybody knows where there are Kakuna there are..._

**Ash:** BEEDRILL! IT'S A GIANT SWARM! KEEP RUNNING!

_Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup made it out of the forest and back to the beach._

**Ash:** Enough running.

GO PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT ON THOSE BEDRILL!

_Pikachu used Thunder and shocked the whole swarm. Dan and Blue saw the Thunder from Pikachu so they headed towards Pikachu's Thunderbolt and found Ash._

The Thunder sent the Beedrill away.

**Ash:** Wow! That was close.

**Ash:** Aw man! The Bedrill swarm chased us all the way back to the beach.

LA! LA!

_Ash looked and saw a very happy Lapras playing in the water._

**Ash:** Hey! It's a Lapras!

_Ash walked over and it was very happy to see Ash._

**Ash:** Hey! You're a very friendly one aren't you? Wait a minute...you look familiar...

_Ash stopped and looked more closely at the Lapras._

**Ash:** Lapras... Is that you?!

**Lapras: **LA!

**Ash:** Lapras! It's so good to see you!

** Pikachu: **PIKA PIKA! (YAY!)

**Blue: **HEY ASH! OVER HERE! (Waving)

_Blue and Dan ran up._

**Ash:** Hey! How'd you find us?

**Dan:** We saw the lighting.

**Ash: **Me, Pikachu, and Piplup got chased by a swarm of Beedrill so I had Pikachu use Thunderbolt - and a good thing too!

**Blue:** Hey a Lapras!

**Ash: **Meet my old pal Lapras. I met it during my adventures at the Orange Islands - apparently it saved me and Pikachu from the shipwreck. It must have gotten separated from its herd by accident.

**Blue:** HEY! OUR BAGS!

_Blue ran over to where the bags had washed ashore._

**Dan:** Great! Now we got all our stuff.

**Ash:** Now we need to find away off the island.

**Blue:** Hey, over here.

_Blue was standing by the Captain._

**Dan:** What's wrong?

**Blue:** The Captain has a fever.

**Ash:** What do we do now?

**Dan:** He needs water.

**Ash:** We'll set up camp here. I'll go and get the fire wood and a lot of it. Blue you stay here with the Captain.

**Dan:** I'll get some food like some berries and go find some water.

_Ash and Pikachu went to find some fire wood while Dan and Machamp went to get berries and water. 30 minutes later Ash came back with a bunch of fire wood._

**Ash:** Hey Quilava, over here.

_Quilava ran over to Ash._

**Ash:** Use Flamethrower to make a fire. Just a little bit of flame not a lot.

**Quilava**: QUILAVA!

_Dan came back carrying a load of Oran berries - Machamp was carrying more berries in one hand, 2 loads of water in 2 of it'es other hands, and more fire wood in another hand. After all Machamp does have 4 hands._

_They mashed up some of the Oran berries and leaves for the Captain and used them as medicine._

**Dan:** These Oran berries should cool the fever and revive him. If you guys are hungry Machamp found delicious Sitrus berries too.

**Ash:** These Sitrus berries are great.

**Blue:** The Pecha Berries are delicious too!

**Ash:** Captain looks like he's improving already!

_The next morning our heroes were rudely awakened._

**?:** Exploud! Use Hyper Voice.

_Exploud let out a loud sound._

**Ash:** WHAT'S THAT NOISE!

**Blue:** MY EARS!

**Dan:** TURN IT OFF!

** Pikachu: **PIKA PIKA!

_Pikachu, Piplup, and Lapras were busy covering their ears._

**?:** Now that I've got your attention,, do you mind telling me what you all are doing on my island?

**Ash:** Who are you?

**Blue:** I thought this island was deserted.

**Ash:** We're castaways - our boat was sunk during the storm and we drifted here - our friend over their is really sick.

_Ash pointed to the Captain._

**?:** (_Looking at Captain_) He's in bad shape. Hurry and get him treatment!

_He harshly ordered his servants that were with him._

**?:** You all should come with us it's better then being out here in the elements.

**Ash:** Thank you. We just need to get our stuff.

**?:** My servants will take care of that for you.

_The servants picked up Ash, Dan, and Blue's bags and started walking off the beach. They followed this mysterious person through the forest._

_30 minutes later they arrived at a mansion situated in the middle of the island on a cliff overlooking the beach and ocean._

**Dan:** Wow! I had no idea a mansion, let alone anyone, was here.

_They all walked through the giant ornate doors of the mansion._

**?:** Get him to treatment immediately.

_The servants rushed the Captain to the treatment room._

**Ash:** Is he going to be okay?

**?:** He'll be fine. Sorry for the rude awakening. It's just that we don't get many visitors and the ones we do get are thieves.

**Ash:** I see.

**?:** So, you're all castaways?

**Ash:** Right.

**Dan:** Excuse me but who are you?

**?:** Sorry for being so rude, I should have introduced myself awhile ago.

My name is Prince Dominick and this island is my kingdom passed down to me by my mother and father who are currently in another region on business.

**Ash:** Exactly where are we?

**Dominick:** I just told you.

**Ash:** I meant what region are we in?

**Dominick:** Pardon me. You're all in the Sinnoh Region about 50 miles off the cost of Canalave City. _But you are all welcome to stay._

**Ash:** No we couldn't, we wouldn't want to intrude.

**Dominick:** It's no bother at all.

**Ash:** But...

**Blue:** We thank you for your kindness!

_(mumblimg towards Ash) You don't speak for us Ash and I'm not sleeping and eating berries on the beach again in hurricane weather._

**Dominick:** Great the guest rooms are prepared. Feel free to help yourselves to whatever you'd like or just ask the servants and they'll gladly procure it for you,

(walking off) Just one thing, visit anywhere in the mansion except that area, Dominick pointed to his right).

**Ash:** You mean that hall with the knight armors blocking it off with their battle axes?

**Dominick:** Yes, exactly.

By the way, breakfast is served in the dining hall, please do join.

_Ash, Dan and Blue's stomach's started to audibly growl._

**Everyone:** THANK YOU - WE WILL!

**Pikachu:** PIKA, PIKA (jumping with glee)

**Piplup: **PIPLUP!

The dining room had a long table filled with food. Ash, Dan, and Blue were shocked to see so much food in one place.

**Dominick:** Help yourselves.

_And that's exactly what they did._

_After breakfast._

**Blue:** Wow... I'm stuffed.

**Dan:** Me too.

**Pikachu:** pika pi (me too)

**Piplup: **lup

**Ash:** Breakfast was great.

Thank you.

**Dominick:** You're very welcome. In fact, you've all arrived at a perfect time - there's going to be a wedding.

**Ash:** Really? We didn't mean to interrupt.

**Dominick:** Nonsense. You're not interrupting, as a matter of fact, you're all invited.

**Dan:** Well who's getting married?

**Dominick:** That would be me.

**Ash:** Congratulations!

Since you invited us we'll be there.

**Dominick:** Great!

**Ash:** By the way, whose the bride?

**Dominick:** She's here, but she's a little too shy to come out of her room just yet - but I fell in love with her at first sight. She is the most beautiful girl ever to grace this earth. Anyways you'll see her tomorrow.

**Blue:** You look the same age as us.

**Dominick:** I'm 17 but when I saw this beauty I came to the conclusion that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

**Ash:** Wow... (wistfully thinking of Dawn) I understand what you mean.

_Ash and Blue toured the mansion while Dan went to wash his clothes. Soon nightfall came and everyone was at the dinner table ready to eat._

**Dominick:** I guess my beautiful fiancée will not be joining us. After the wedding I would be glad to take you all back to the mainland.

**Ash: **Great.

_Dan had let Lucario out of it's ball for some fresh air, but it was now refusing to go back into its ball._

**Dan: ** Lucario, is there a reason why you won't go back into your ball?

**Lucario**: LU

_Lucario just stood there thinking._

**Dan: **Hey! Don't ignore me.

**Dominick:** Your Lucario seems very strong you must have taken very good care of it.

**Dan:** Thank you. Lucario is one of my strongest Pokemon, a little stubborn though.

**Lucario**: LU (humph)

**Dominick:** By the way Ash, your Pikachu looks great.

**Ash:** Pikachu was the first Pokemon I ever got - we've been friends ever since.

**Dominick:** That's great. Well, tomorrow's a big day - the wedding starts around 4pm so don't be late.

**Ash:** We'll be there (shaking Dominick's hand) and congratulations.

Domnick then got up and left

**Lucario**: LU

**Dan:** What is it Lucario?

**Lucario****: **LU LU

**Dan:** That's odd. Lucario's saying something's fishy?

**Blue:** You can understand Lucario?

**Dan: **Word for word. Lucario uses it's Aura to communicate things to me as if it were speaking English.

**Blue:** Cool.

**Dan:** Lucario can do the same with other people but right now it's talking to me which means only I can understand it. Lucario calm down, everything's fine. Here, have some berries. (Lucario refused these too.)

**Ash:** Wow. Good luck with your Lucario, I'm turning in.

**Blue:** Me too. Later.

**Dan:** Later. Lucario stop mbaing so stubborn and get in the ball.

LU (No)

**Dan:** fine then don't get in the ball

Meanwhile

_Ash went to look for his room but wound up in an office. As Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup looked around they noticed paintings of Pokemon on the wall as well as a painting of Dominick himself._

**Ash:** Wow... what a nice place.

**Dominick:** Hello Ash, what are you doing in my office?

**Ash:** (Turning around) Oh, hey Dominick. I accidentally wandered here. Sorry.

**Dominick:** Don't worry about it. Sit down, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.

**Ash:** Sure. What's up?

**Dominick:** What's it like to be a Pokemon Trainer? I greatly appreciate Pokemon but I'm likely not a very good trainer like yourselves.

_Meanwhile..._

LU Lu LU Lu

**Dan:** Lucario what is it? You're acting really strange.

**Lucario: **LU Lu

**Dan: **What? You sense a strange Aura?

**Lucario: **LU

_Lucario walked out of the room._

**Dan:** Hey wait up!

_Dan followed Lucario downstairs to the hall that Dominick told them all not to go to. Lucario rushed under the axes and proceeded down the hall._

**Lucario: **LU Lu LU Lu

**Dan:** Pssst! Lucario! Get back here - we're not supposed to go down that hall. Hey!

_Dan noticed Lucario's Aura turn from blue to purple._

**Dan:** What the...

Dan followed Lucario through the hall - with each step further into the hall Lucario's Aura turned even more purple. Suddenly, Dan and Lucario saw someone in the hall.

**Dan:** Hey... wait a minute I know that hair anywhere.

_Dan approached the person._

**Dan:** Blue! What the heck are you doing here?!

_Blue turned around in shock._

**Blue:** Aw shucks! You scared me! Don't do that again, I almost lost my dinner!

**Dan:** What are you doing here?

**Blue:** I've got a funny feeling about this place so I decided to check this hall and found this door. I've been trying to pick the lock but so far no use.

**Dan:** (whisper shouting) Trying to "pick the lock"?! We're not even supposed to be here! Lucky for you Lucario's been getting a funny feeling too - cause I'd drag you out of here right now.

**Blue:** Just try it bub. Hey, look at Lucario's Aura readings - the closer it gets to this door the darker it gets.

**Dan:** Let me see that lock... It's an electronic lock.

**Blue:** And?

**Dan:** Meaning it needs a keycard. I'll have to take it apart.

_Dan inspected the lock and then took the number panel off of it and started tinkering with the lock a bit until finally the red light on the lock turned green. Click..._

**Dan:** Bingo!

_Dan and Blue opened the door and were now in a lab._

**Dan:** Alright Lucario, that's enough for now return. finally he went back in to his ball.

**Blue:** What is this place?

**Dan:** Look at all the Pokeballs.

_There was a giant computer screen in the room._

**Blue:** Check this out.

_Dan walked over to the monitor._

**Blue:** Look at this, there's a file on all the Pokemon in this room.

**Dan:** But I thought Dominick wasn't a trainer?

**Dan:** Here's a file that says, "ID Numbers" click it.

_Blue clicked the file and an image came up that said, "ID number"._

**Blue:** What now?

**Dan:** Type an ID number.

**Blue:** Like what ID number.

_Dan searched for his Trainer ID Number._

**Dan:** Try this: 578432587

_Blue typed the password and the screen showed: ID Number Accepted._

_The screen then showed the layout of the lab that they were in and a map went to Shelf 1 row 2. It listed the Pokemon that was in the Pokeball as well as it's original owner: DAN. _

_Dan and Blue could not believe it._

**Dan:** Dominick's not a trainer! He's a Pokemon thief!

**Blue:** He sent those goons that stole our Pokemon! I can't believe this.

**Dan:** Yeah, well believe it.

**Guard:** HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN HERE!

_All of a sudden the guards grabbed Dan and Blue._

_Meanwhile, Ash was still talking to Dominick when the door to Dominick's office opened and the guards shoved Dan and Blue into the office._

_There was a storm raging outside._

**Guard:** We found these two snooping around the restricted area.

**Blue:** ASH! THEY'VE BEEN STEALING POKEMON FROM TRAINERS!

**Dan:** They got both mine and Blue's Pokemon stashed in their personal vault!

**Ash:** (Standing up) Is this true Dominick?

**Dominick:** I told you not to snoop around there.

**Dan:** SAVE IT! You stole the first Pokemon that I ever had and I want it back!

**Blue:** Same here - and I want my Pokemon back now.

_Then someone walked into Dominick's office._

**?:** What's going on here?

_They all turned around and..._

**Pikachu:** PIKA! PIKA! (jumping up and down pointing)

**Piplup: **PIPLUP!

**Blue:** !

**Dan:** !?

**Ash: **DAWN!?

_**BOOM!** _

_The sound of Thunder outside. A storm was brewing and not just outside._

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON! Ash has finally found Dawn - Dan and Blue have found their missing Pokemon but what next and what will Dominick do now that his organization of Pokemon thieves has been discovered?

Stay tuned for more answers.

I'm back (and late) with a new chapter for A&D Adventures! I have got more already written up they just need to be expected for errors.

Another thing, and for those of you with Black & White 2 you might really want to here this. It has been confirmed that a new event for Meloetta will be available in with Black 2 or White 2 will be able to receive the Pokemon from participating GameStop stores in the US or EB Games in Canada.

Last thing, the Winter Friendly Tournament registration is now open. Anyone with Black 2 or White 2, a Pokemon Trainer club account and a Pokemon Global Link account can enter. Legendaries ARE usable in the tournament.

Serebii is where I get the latest info for Black & White 2 as well as Pokemon Global Link.

More chapters coming your way.

Later


	35. Overcome

**Chapter 35**

**Overcome**

_Piplup ran to Dawn happily hugging and dancing around her._

**Piplup: **Pip! Pip! Pip! (_Happy! Joy! Joy! Joy!_)

**Dawn:** _giggle._... Wha...what a cute Pokemon!

**Piplup**: ?!

_Ash walked over to her._

**Ash:** Dawn...

**Dawn:** Pardon me, do I know you?

**Dan:** !?

**Blue:** !?

**Ash:** Dawn it's me! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

**Dawn:** You seem like a nice person, but I have never seen you in my life.

**Blue:** ?!

_Ash was shocked._

**Dan:** Dawn stop joking around.

**Ash:** Dawn, we've been looking for you for more the a week since you vanished from PTU.

**Dawn:** I said I don't know who you people are!

_She angrily snapped._

_She walked to the front of Dominick's desk._

**Dawn:** Honey, who are these people?

**Dan:** Did she just call him "honey"?!

**Dominick:** They were just leaving dear.

**Blue:** Did he just call her "dear"?!

**Ash: GRRRRR...**

**Dan:** We're not going anywhere until you fork over every last Pokemon you have stashed down in that vault as well as mine!

**Blue: **And mines!

**Ash:** DAWN'S COMING WITH US!

** Pikachu: **PIKA! PIKA! (That's right)

** Piplup: **PIPLUP! PIPLUP! (We not leaving without Dawn buster!)

_Piplup takes its best judo stance. Pikachu copies._

**Pikachu: **Chuuuu!

**Dominick:** I don't know of any stolen Pokemon? And if you don't politely leave on your own, then I'll make you leave.

GUARDS! Escort these gentlemen out of my, and my fiancee's presence immediately!

**Ash:** Ready guys!

**Blue:** You know it!

_Lucario let's it self out of it's ball ready to fight._

**Dan:** LUCARIO! AURA SPHERE!

**Blue:** EXEGGUTOR GO! USE PSYCHIC!

**Ash:** PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT! PIPLUP! USE BUBBLE BEAM!

_The four Pokemon moves knocked out the guards._

**Dawn:** Honey? What's going on?

**Dominick:** Don't worry my dear, I will take care of this - go to your room now.

Enraged! Ash dashed straight for Dominick with Pikachu on his shoulder.

**Pikachu: **CHUUUU! (CHARGE!)

**Ash:** YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!

_Dominick sent out his Hydreigon._

**Blue:** A Hydreigon! ASH LOOK OUT!

**Dan:** Lucario GO!

**Dominick:** Hydreigon! Use Fire Blast!

_A blast of fire arched Ash and Pikachu's way. Right before the Fire Blast made impact with Ash and Pikachu, Lucario flew in the way blocking it from Ash and Pikachu - Lucario blunted part of the blast sustaining a serious amount of damage._

**Dan:** LUCARIO!

_Dan ran over to Lucario._

**Dan:** Great job, return.

_Dominick started rushing Dawn to the door of the office to leave._

**Dominick:** It is time for you all to go!

**Ash:** WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!

**Dominick:** Have it your way. Hydreigon! Show them the exit.

Hydreigon used Dragon Pulse throwing Ash, Pikachu, Dan, and Blue right through the glass window above Dominick's desk.

**All of them: **WAHHHHHHHHH!

_They were now rolling off the cliff side of the mansion under the pouring rain in the middle of the night. _

**All of them: **WHOAAHHHHHHHHH!

_Finally they landed on the ground covered in mud and unconscious. One of the guards threw back their bags to them then left._

**Ash:** Dawn...

_Ash blacks out._

_Piplup, however, was still in the mansion with Dawn._

**Dominick:** Hmmm, looks like Hydreigon missed one - I'll just throw it to them.

_Dominick roughly grabbed Piplup by his neck scruff aiming to toss Piplup from the shattered window._

**Piplup: **_Furiously squirming._...PIPLUP! PIPLUP! (PUT ME DOWN ROBBER! WAIT TIL I GET LOOSE!)

**Dawn:** WAIT!

_Dominick turned around._

_Dawn kindly looked at him._

**Dawn:** Let me keep this Pokemon - it's so cute.

Please honey?

_Dominick thought about it._

**Dominick:** Very well. Anything for you my love.

_Dominick handed Piplup to Dawn and left the room._

**Dawn:** You're such a cute Pokemon, you will be great at my wedding tomorrow! Come on! Let's get ready!

_Dawn took Piplup and left the room._

_The next day the rain cleared and it was a sunny morning. Ash and the others woke after being unconscious since falling from the mansion._

**Blue:** Ow. Every place on my body aches.

**Ash: **Are you guys okay?

**Dan:** I've still got my health so I'm fine.

_Ash looked thoughtful._

**Pikachu: **PIKA PIKA (_Are you okay?_)

**Blue:** It's Dawn isn't it?

**Ash:** Apparently she's getting married to that Prince.

**Dan:** What's gotten into her? Something doesn't add up.

**Blue:** I agree. Dawn's not the type to forget her friends and marry some stranger without inviting everyone - especially her best friends!

**Ash**: I doubt that matters. Dominick's a Prince - they're encouraged to find a wife so there'll be a queen by the time he gets the throne in whatever place his kingdom is.

**Dan:** That's it! We're going back there and getting every single Pokemon back and Dawn too!

**Ash:** Dawn likes this guy. Maybe it's best I leave. She's chosen her path and it does'nt include me.

**WHAM!**

_Dan punched Ash._

**Dan:** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU FINALLY FIND THE GIRL YOU'VE CARED FOR SO LONG AND INSTEAD OF FIGHTING FOR HER YOU LEAVE HER!? Did it ever occur to you she could be brainwashed some how?! DID IT ASH?!

**Ash:** HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HUH!? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE DIDN'T MAKE THIS DECISION ON HER OWN TO BE WITH THAT GUY AND COMPLETLY FORGET WHO WE ARE?!

**Dan:** BECAUSE SHE HAS NO REASON TO!

I saw her dancing with you back at the Thanksgiving dinner she wouldn't of wanted to be anywhere else except there with you - now all of a sudden she acts like she's never seen any of us?!

NO WAY, I DON"T BELIEVE ANY OF THIS! AND BESIDES, DID YOU FORGET THAT MINE AND BLUE'S POKEMON ARE IN THERE TOO?!

**Ash:** ...

**Dan:** DID YOU THINK WE JUST WASHED UP ON THIS ISLAND BY CHANCE?!

I DON'T THINK SO!

**Ash:** ENOUGH! Dawn has made her decision and I'm not in it!

_Ash grabbed his bag and walked away._

**Dan:** WHERE YOU GONNA GO ASH? WE'RE TRAPPED ON THIS ISLAND REMEMBER?!YOUR JUST SCARED ASH KETCHUM!

_Pikachu ran to catch up with Ash._

**Blue:** Shouldn't we go after him?

**Dan:** Leave him to himself. Looks like we're going to have to get our Pokemon back by ourselves.

**Blue: **And we need to rescue the Captain as well.

**Blue:** And Dawn to.

**Dan:** Lucario's hurt so I need to treat him. I think there's a waterfall around here.

_Dan and Blue headed to the waterfall._

_Ash made it to the beach and made a camp fire - after that he sat there - he started thinking about all of the good times he and Dawn had throughout their journeys._

**Pikachu: **_pika, pika, pikachu (Are you just going to let this happen and leave her?)_

_Meanwhile back at the mansion in Dawn's room. Dawn was in her pjs and looking out the window thinking about Ash._

**Dawn's Thoughts:** _That boy with the Pikachu seemed so familiar. Where have I seen him before? Even his friends seemed familiar, but mostly the one with the Pikachu. I felt different when he was around. Who could he be?_

_Piplup was resting on Dawn's bed as Dawn was getting ready for her wedding which was going to take place at 5:00 pm._

_At the waterfall Dan and Blue were plotting how to get their Pokemon back. Lucario was also back to full health._

**Dan:** Alright, let's go! We've got Pokemon to rescue!

**Blue:** And a ship Capitan to save.

**?: **And a wedding to crash!

**Dan & Blue**: Huh? Did you say that?

**?:**I said it - AND A WEDDING TO CRASH!

_Turning around Dan and Blue saw Ash standing ready with his fists clenched._

**Dan:** Finally came to your senses!

**Ash:** Darn Right! LET'S DO THIS!

**Pikachu: PIKA! (CHARGE!)**

_Ash, Dan, Blue and Pikachu rushed to the forest towards the mansion but were soon chased back o the beach by a swarm of Beedrill._

**All of them: **WAHHHHHHHHH!

**Dan: **Great... now what?

**Ash:** What time is it?

**Blue:** It's 2:30 in the afternoon.

**Dan: **How are we supposed to get past those Beedrill?

**Ash:** I have an idea. Ampharos and Pikachu can use Thunderbolt to shock them while we run right through.

**Blue:** Great idea!

**Ash:** And we'd better hurry, the wedding's going to start in a few hours.

_They ran through the forest and the Beedrill attacked._

**Dan:** Beedrill 12:00 o clock!

AMPHAROS! USE THUNDERBOLT.

**Ash:** PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT AND DON'T STOP UNTIL WE GET THROUGH!

**Pikachu**: PIKACHUUUU!

**Ampharos**: AMPHAROSSSS!

**All of them: **(_Running through the arching thunderbolts_) WHOAAHHHHHHHHH!

_By the time they reached the the rope bridge leading to the mansion it was 3:30._

**Blue:** The Beedrill are still following!

**Beedrill**: DRILLL... DRILLL...

**Pikachu**: CHUUUU!

**Ampharos**: PHAROSSSS!

CRASH! BOOM! BZZZ..

_Running across the bridge dodging arching thunderbolts and angry Beedrill._

**All of them: **WAHHHHHHHHH!

_The Beedrill saw the bridge ropes sway with everyone half way across - furiously they started sawing on the ropes!_

_Ash turned around and saw this._

**Ash:** EVERYBODY GRAB ONTO SOMETHINGGGGGGGGG!

The Beedrill had cut the bridge. Everyone held onto rungs on the bridge as part of it fell to the other side of the cliff with everybody hanging on tightly.

**Ash:** We're almost there!

**Dan:** Ready!

**Blue:** READY!

They all started to climb the bridge but the rope started to get thinner and thinner.

**Dan:** HURRY UP!

Ash was the first one up followed by Dan but before Blue could pull himself up, the bridge ropes tore and the entire bridge collapsed, Blue along with Pikachu and Piplup were falling when all of a sudden Ash managed to grab onto a branch that was hanging out of the cliff.

**Ash:** Hang on Pikachu!

**Pikachu**: PIKA

**Dan:** HOLD ON BLUE!

**Ash:** He can't hold on for much longer we've got to get him back up. GO GIBLE!

Gible stood on the tree branch that Blue was hanging onto.

**Ash:** Gible you know what to do!

_Gible burrowed into the cliff side as Blue, Pikachu and Piplup grabbed its fins - Gible zoomed up the cliff side and they were up the cliff in no time._

**Ash:** Hey guys.

**Dan:** ?! We just got a rope.

**Ash:** With Gible there's no need for a rope.

**Dan:** YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THIS SOONER!

**Ash:** We need to hurry - the mansion's not that far. Thanks Gible - return.

_Ash and friends ran to the mansion. It was 4:30pm by the time they got to there. As soon as they got there a guard in a cloak and hood stood in their way._

**Ash:** Out of our way!

**Guard: **Go! Venusaur!

**Blue:** That Venusaur looks familiar.

_The Guard threw off his hood to battle._

**Blue:** It it can't be...RED!?

_Ash pulled out a Pokeball but Blue stopped him._

**Ash:** What are you doing Blue?

**Blue:** Your Pokemon need to be in shape to take on Dominick Ash. I handle this - you two go on - and Dan

**Dan:** Yeah?

**Blue:** Get my Pokemon back.

**Dan:** You got it.

**Blue:** When I give the word you two run for the door.

**Ash:** Got it.

**Dan:** Ready.

Ash and Dan waited for Blue's signal.

**Blue:** I CHOOSE YOU ARCANINE!

_Arcanine appeared from it's ball and howled._

**Arcanine**: AROOOOO

**Blue:** ARCANINE! USE FIRE BLAST!

_Once the Fire Blast hit Venusaur Blue shouted at Ash and Dan..._

**Blue:** NOW!

_Ash and Dan ran to the door but..._

**Red:** Venusaur! Use Razor Leaf to block their escape route!

_The Razor Leaves were about to block Ash and Dan's path_

**Blue: **ARCANINE! USE FLAMETHROWER!

_Flamethrower incinerated the leaves clearing the path._

**Blue:** DON'T JUST STAND THERE HURRY!

_Ash and Dan ran outside into the main hall._

**Red: **Sludge Bomb!

**Blue: **Dodge then use Fire Blast!

_Arcanine used Fire Blast and hit Venusaur but Venusaur wasn't out yet._

**Blue:** Darn!

**Red: **Earthquake!

_Earthquake inflicted massive damage on Arcanine. Blue went from winning to loosing at the drop of a dime._

**Blue: **One more hit like that and it's over.

_Blue noticed Red was looking very tired and not his usual self._

**Blue's Thoughts:** _Red, tired in the middle of a battle?! Never in a million years! I've got an idea._

**Blue: **Arcanine use Extreamespeed... ON RED!

**Arcanine**: ?!

**Blue: **DO IT!

_Arcanine zipped passed Venusaur and tackled Red. Red fell down and Blue ran over to check._

_Red's senses restored after being influenced by something. _

**Red: **What's going on?

_Meanwhile..._

**Ash:** Alright we're here.

**Dan:** I'll get the Captain and all the Pokemon Dominick stole and meet up with you once I'm done.

**Ash:** And I've got a wedding to crash.

**Dan:** One more thing, Go Ampharos! Use Thundershock on Pikachu!

**Ash:** What?!

**Dan:** Recharging Pikachu.

**Pikachu: ** PIKAA! (Thanks!)

**Dan:** There, Pikachu's is all charged - now go get your girl Ash.

**Ash:** Thanks Dan.

_Dan gave a thumbs up and ran towards the labs that were holding all the stolen Pokemon. Ash ran up the stairs towards the ball room and as he ran with Pikachu on his shoulder he could hear the Preacher speaking and getting closer to finishing the wedding._

**Preacher:** Do you Prince Dominick Maximillian Kleptorillion Parthenon Edwardian Gale ...

**Guards: ** (Looking at each other) Gale?

**Preacher:** ...take Dawn Hikari to be your lawfully wedded wife?

**Dominick:** I do.

**Preacher: **And do you Dawn Hikari take Prince Dominick Maximillian Kleptorillion Parthenon...

**Dominick:** (_mumbling_) Hurry up already.

**Preacher:** Edwardian Gale to be your lawfully wedded husband?

**Dawn:** I do.

_Piplup slapped it's head in discouragement._

**Preacher:** Is there anyone here who objects as to why these two should not be joined together as man and wife let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

_No one said a word._

**Preacher:** Then by the power vested in me...I now pronounce you man and...

**BOOM!**

_The doors blasted open by a bolt of electricity - a trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder walked in._

**Ash:** I OBJECT!

_Piplup started dancing with joy to see Ash and Pikachu. _

**Piplup: ** LUP LUP LUP! (YAY! Let's get the heck outta here!)

_Ash was standing in the doorway. Dominick glared furiously at Ash._

What will happen next?

Will Dawn remember who Ash is?

Has Dominick's plan to marry Dawn only been put on hold or can Ash make the stop permanent?

Stay tuned!

Hey people now since I was a week late I will be uploading the next chapter in about a day.

Later


	36. For Dawn

**Chapter 36**

**For Dawn**

When we last left off Ash had just crashed a wedding. More on that after we see what happens to the stolen Pokemon.

Dan got to the lab and headed to the computer - he found a disk and downloaded all the information of the Pokemon and the trainers that they belonged to. Afterwards, he found a big bag and started gathering all the Pokemon from the shelves. He found his and Blue's and kept them separately with him. Before he could leave he was stopped at the door by another hooded trainer.

**Dan:** Out of my way!

_The trainer refused._

**?:** Go Emboar!

**Emboar**: EMBOAR!

_Emboar smashed it's fist together ready to fight._

**Dan:** Hmmm... Then let's battle. GO RHYDON!

**Rhydon**: ROARR!

_The trainer removed his hood and cloak and Dan was shocked to see who it was._

**Dan:** NATE?! WHA?

**Nate: **Emboar! Use Hammer Arm!

**Dan:** Block it with Hammer Arm Rhydon!

**SMASH! **

_Both arms collided like two war hammers in the heat of battle._

**Dan:** Rhydon! Use Crunch!

**Nate: **Dodge and use Stone Edge!

_Sharp stones flew Rhydon's way._

**Dan:** SMASH THROUGH RHYDON!

**Nate:** Flamethrower!

_Flamethrower hit Rhydon causing a burn._

**Rhydon**: RHY!

**Dan: **Rhydon! Come on Rhydon get up.

_Rhydon managed to get to it's feet._

**Nate:** GIGA IMPACT NOW EMBOAR!

**Dan: **USE DRAGON RUSH RHYDON!

_Both Pokemon charged head first at each other causing a massive collision and shaking the whole room. The force of the collision was closer to Nate which sent him flying into the wall and knocking him out while causing the whole room to start collapsing. Dan returned Rhydon then dragged Nate out of the lab with Emboar's help._

**Dan:** Whew...

_Dan went to find the Captain who was being guarded by two guards._

**Dan:** LUCARIO! EXTREAMSPEED!

_Lucario knocked the guards out and Dan had his Machamp carry the Captain and the bag of Pokemon outside where they met up with Blue._

**Blue: **Alright! You got them! Nate?!

**Dan: **Yeah, here's your Pokemon. Nate was working for Dominick.

**Blue: **Actually, Red's here too.

**Dan: **WHAT?!

**Blue: **I think Dominick's been brainwashing people somehow and maybe even Dawn. The only question is how?

**Dan:** Let's meet up with Ash. But first call PTU and tell them where we are. There's a phone at the main hall.

**Dan: **Lucario let's go.

_Dan hurried up the stairs to the ballroom when he and Lucario got there Ash had already crashed the party. Blue called PTU and the Sinnoh police. Afterwards, he and Machamp went to meet up with Ash. The Captain (who was now fine and able to walk) waited with the bag of Pokeballs for the Sinnoh police along with Nate and Red as well._

_Meanwhile._

In the ballroom

**Ash:** This wedding is OVER!

**Dominick:** How DARE you intrude on the best day of my life! And waste all of our time!

_All the guests were staring at Ash._

**Ash:** I don't care about your guests - I want Dawn back.

**Dominick:** Well you can't have her! She's mine and as soon as you leave - she and I will be forever together in marriage.

**Ash:** SAVE IT! DAWN'S COMING WITH ME!

_Ash walked over to Dawn and grabbed her hand - for a second Dawn had a flash back to when she and Ash were laughing and dancing happily and without a care in the world._

**Dawn:** Let go of me!

_Dawn yanked her hand out of Ash's as Dominick pulled her back from Ash._

**Dominick:** Enough! GUARDS REMOVE HIM FROM MY SIGHT!

**Ash:** DAWN DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME? ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!?

_Once Ash said who he was and where he was from another flashback of when Dawn first met Ash in the Sinnoh Region appeared in her mind._

**Dawn:** Argh... my head

**Dominick:** Dawn what's wrong my dear?

**Dawn:** My head is starting to hurt.

_As the guards dragged Ash towards the exit he shouted..._

**Ash:** DON'T YOU REMEMBER ALAMOS TOWN AND THE MUSIC TOWER!?

_Another flashback of when Ash grabbed Dawn's hand right before she fell off the tower appeared and this time it was clearer._

**Ash:** (_Struggling to break free_) Grrr... DAWNNNNNNNNNN!

**PIIIKKKAAA!**

_Pikachu hit one of the guards that was dragging Ash out with a Thunderbolt instantly knocking him out. The other guard was hit by a Bubble Beam from Piplup. Seeing Pikachu and Piplup teaming up sent even more flashbacks through Dawn's mind - suddenly Dawn fainted._

**Dominick:** Dawn, DAWN! Oh no, she fainted!

**Ash:** DAWN!

**Dominick:** THAT'S IT!

_Just as Dominick was getting ready to lose it Dan and then Blue ran into the room._

**Dominick:** I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE MYSELF - ALL 3 OF YOU! But first, I CHALLANGE YOU ASH KETCHUM TO A BATTLE!

**Ash:** BRING IT ON!

**Dominick:** YOU TWO STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Blue:** We got your back Ash

**Dan:** Right.

**Ash:** This battle's mine - FOR DAWN!

Dominick set Dawn down in a chair near the altar and everyone cleared while Ash's friends were on the sidelines watching.

**Dominick:** 6 Pokemon each! I start.

GO ELECTROSS!

**Ash:** I CHOOSE YOU GIBLE!

**Dominick:** Electross! Ice Punch.

**Ash:** Gible! Dodge!

_Gible Dodges Ice Punch._

**Dominick:** SEND A BARRAGE OF ICE PUNCHES!

_Gible Dodged the Ice Punch barrages but was getting tired._

**Blue:** Ash switch to offensive before Gible gets too tired!

**Ash:** GIBLE! USE DIG!

_Gible dug underground._

**Ash's Thoughts**: _Why is Dominick so calm? Dig is a ground type move that is sure to do alot to Electross._

_Gible busted out of the ground only to miss Electross._

**Ash:** WHAT?

**Dan:** Electross has the ability Levitate - ground moves do NOTHING!

**Dominick:** ICE PUNCH ELECTROSS!

_Electross used Ice Punch instantly freezing Gible solid._

**Ash:** GIBLE!

**Dominick:** This is going to be over quick.

Electross! Finish it with another Ice Punch!

_Another Ice Punch sent the frozen Gible flying into the air. When the frozen Gible landed the ice shattered hurting Gible real bad._

**Ash:** Gible are you...

_Before Ash could finish Gible got back up to it's feet even though it was nearly all out of energy. Ash saw Gible's braveness and knew..._

**Ash:** YOU CAN DO IT GIBLE!

**Gible**: Gib gib GIBLLLLLLLEEEEEE!

_All of a sudden Gible started to glow._

**Ash:** !

**Blue:** GIBLE'S EVOLVING!

_Gible finished evolving and was now a _GABITE!

**Ash:** AWESOME! A GABITE!

**Dominick:** Nonetheless, you're still going to fall in defeat.

ELECTROSS! ICE PUNCH!

**Dan:** Ash! Try Duel Chop!

**Ash:** Great! Gible! Uh... I mean Gabite! Use Duel Chop!

**Gabite**: GABITE!

_Gabite used it's right hand to stop the Ice Punch then it's left to hit Electross then used both hands to hit Electross._

**Ash:** Again!

_Duel Chop hit Electross again instantly knocking it out._

**Dominick:** Grrr... Worthless Pokemon! I choose Gengar!

**Ash:** Gabite! Return!

GO QUILAVA!

**Qulilava**: QUILAVA!

**Dominick:** Gengar! Sludge Bomb!

**Ash:** Qulilava! Use Flamethrower!

_The fire hit the sludge causing an instant explosion._

_Meanwhile, watching the battle just outside the window was none other then Team Rocket._

**Jessie:** An aspiring actress like me should not have to be in these harsh elements. How did we get on this island?

**James:** Don't look at me?

It was Meowth's idea to follow the twerps onto that ferry and then to that dinky old boat where we ended up shipwrecked!

**Meowth:** Cram it bub! It was yous 2s fault for dragging Meowth into all this!

**Jessie:** How dare you blame me you furball!

_Meanwhile...back at the other battle..._

**Dominick:** Gengar use Sludge Bomb again!

**Ash:** Dodge Quilava!

_When Quilava dodged Sludge Bomb, it was right in front of the window and so it went straight through the window shattering it._

**Ash:** Flamethrower!

_Gengar quickly dodged the attack._

**Dominick:** NOW USE SHADOW BALL!

_A shadowy blob hit Quliava doing massive damage._

**Ash:** Oh no! Quilava!

**Dominick:** Use Night Shade!

_Quilava was sent flying and was in bad shape._

**Ash:** QUILAVA! Return.

**Qulilava**: (Quilava refused) QUI. QUI.

**Ash:** Quilava, Get back in your ball!

**Qulilava**: QUILAVA, QUI, QUI, QUILAVA!

_Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth had finished fighting and continued watching the battle through the window._

**Jessie:** Look! It's those twerps!

**Meowth:** AND PIKACHU!

**Jessie:** Wait a minute! What's the twerps' Quilava saying?

**James:** Translation Meowth.

_Meowth's ears noisily listened to Quilava, as he listens he starting to cry._

**Meowth:** _mm...(sniff)..._ Quilava's telling the twerp it won't go back to it's ball until it beats Gengar and that it will never give up.

**Jessie:** Why?

**Meowth:** Because it wants to see him happy and together with the blue haired twerp - and if fighting and going through the jerk in the suit is what it takes to see his trainer happy he'll do it. _...sob_

**James:** AH WAH! THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! SOB...SOB

**Jessie:** That kinda thing just pulls at your heart strings... WAH! WAH!

_Meanwhile..._

**Dominick:** MEAN LOOK!

**Blue:** Uh...oh!

_Ash tried to return Quilava but thanks to the move Mean Look Quilava was trapped on the field._

**Ash:** What's going on?!

**Dan:** Mean Look prevents switching. Either Quilava beats Gengar or loses.

**Ash:** QUILAVA!

_Quilava was hit by another Night Shade!_

**Ash:** QUILAVA!

STOP IT DOMINICK!

**Dominick:** NO! You interfered with my wedding and now I will make you pay Ash Ketchum!

Gengar! Night Shade again!

**Ash:** QUILAVA! COUNTER WITH FLAMETHROWER!

_Quilava barely managed to block the Night Shade with Flamethrower._

**Ash:** Flamethrower again!

_Flamethrower missed Gengar._

**Ash:** ONE MORE TIME.

_But Quilava hand no more Flamethrower left and was exhausted._

**Dominick:** Finish this Gengar with a Shadow Ball!

_Gengar walked over to Quilava and readied a Shadow Ball._

**Ash:** QUILAVAAAAAA!

_Quilava heard the sound of Ash's voice then the flames on it instantly erupted pushing Gengar back Quilava stood up with a glow of orange._

**Dan:** That's Blaze!

**Blue:** Wait a minute! LOOK!

Quilava started to glow even brighter.

**Dan:** It's EVOLVING!

**Dominick:** HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE!?

**Dan:** When some Pokemon are under serious attack or upset their survival instincts can trigger an evolve provided they can evolve! Quilava's now a...

**Ash:** TYPLOSION!

**Typlosion**: GRAAAAARRRRR!

_Typlosion sent out a Fire Blast just missing Gengar. _

**Ash:** Alright! It knows Fire Blast! Fire Blast Typlosion!

_Typlosion sent a second blast of fire towards Gengar but it missed!_

**Ash:** That Gengar is fast!

**Dan:** Try Solarbeam!

**Ash:** ?!

**Dan:** It will work!

_Ash then looked and noticed that the sun was setting - filling the room with sunlight - which gave him an idea. _

**Ash:** Fire Blast one more time!

_It missed._

**Jessie:** (_Watching with her binoculars_) Hmm... What's the twerp doing?

_James and Meowth scrambling to watch._

**James and Meowth: **Let meh see! Let meh see! Move outta the way.

**Ash:** SOLARBEAM!

_Typlosion released Solarbeam as soon as Gengar reappeared hitting it and instantly knocking it out._

**Dominick:** Grrrr...

**Dan:** Not bad. Ash knew that once Gengar reappeared from dodging the Fire Blast the light of the sun would instantly charge Solarbeam and by the time Gengar reappeared it was blasted by light.

**Blue:** The Fire Blast was only a distraction

**Dominick:** GO HYDREIGON!

_Dominick then picked up Dawn and jumped on Hydreigon's back._

**James**: Oh! That's called cheating where I come from!

**Meowth**: Yeah! Make sure to write that move down? (_Picking up a notepad_) Hm... now that's... when in a pinch, jump on flying Pokemon's back to skedaddle out of the battle...

**James**: Mm...hum.. and make sure the Pokemon can carry three comfortably.

**Jessie**: (_Grabbing the notepad and smacking Meowth and James with it_) WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO! CAN'T YOU SEE TRUE LOVE IS BEING HI-JACKED!?

**Dominick:** Use Dragon Pulse to shatter the window!

_Hydreigon shattered the window with Dragon Pulse and in the process sent Team Rocket flying._

**Team Rocket**: LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! _Twing._

_Dominick flew off with Dawn._

**Dan:** Ash he's getting away!

**Ash:** Your not getting away with Dawn! Return Typlosion!

GO CHARIZARD!

**Charizard**: ROAR!

_Ash hopped on Charizard's back._

**Ash:** Come on Pikachu and Piplup let's go!

_Pikachu and Piplup jumped on Ash's shoulders._

**Ash:** LET'S GO CHARIZARD!

_Charizard flew out the window after Dominick. Meanwhile, some of the guards sent out their flying Pokemon to chase after Ash._

**Blue:** Dan look!

**Dan:** Looks like Ash gots company - two Skarmory.

**Blue:** Let's give him a hand! AERODACTYLE I CHOOSE YOU!

**Dan:** Finally some action. GO SALAMENCE!

_Dan and Blue boarded their flying Pokemon and went after the other guards._

_Dominick landed on a yacht a few miles off shore from the island. On board was a machine with an Alakazam in it. Someone in a lab coat came out to talk to Dominick._

**Dominick:** There was a little problem with your invention.

**?:** Really what was the problem?

**Dominick:** The girl fainted.

_The guy in the lab coat looked at Dawn for a minute._

**?:** It seems the brainwashing machine's waves were interfered with some how and the result is she passed out - what happened?

**Dominick:** Some old friend of hers kept blabbing on about past memories to her while he was being dragged out of my sight.

**?:** I see, all the reminders of those memories must have shook her up and interfered with the brainwashing that Alakazam just did. I can fix it to the point where she will remember nothing of her past and only see her present and future.

**Dominick:** Do that - I'm paying you alot of money to erase her memories - it better be worth it.

**?:** I'll need some time.

**Dominick:** They're on their way here now!

**?:** I need time to enhance the machines amplification strength so that the brainwashing is a bit...

**Dominick:** A bit what?

**?:** A bit more permanent. So I will need you to stall.

**Dominick:** Fine, you do your job and I'll do mine.

_Dominick set Dawn down on a chair and then flew off to stall Ash._

_The scientist started to re-program the machine. Once the re programming was done a helmet would be placed on Dawn's head and her memories would instantly be erased forever forgetting Ash and all the times they shared and making this story void._

_And so Dominick's evil plot to permanently brainwash Dawn has only been put on hold. Will Ash defeat Dominick in time and find Dawn to rescue her before she is brainwashed permanently? _

_Stay tuned for the answer._

122 Reviews, very AWESOME! Thank you all.

Review & Comment people

Later


	37. Foward Unto Dawn

**Chapter 37**

**Foward Unto Dawn**

_Ash was in pursuit of Dominick but then lost him, however, that was the least of his problems now._

PIKA! PIKA! (LOOK OUT!)

_A Skarmory launched a Toxic attack barely missing Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup. Then another Skarmory followed up with another Toxic._

**Ash:** Charizard look out!

_Charizard dodged the Toxic just in time._

**Ash:** Where did those 2 Skarmory come from?

**Guard 1:** Your little charade stops here!

**Guard 2:** Time to send you packing!

_Ash was surrounded on his left and right._

**Guard 1 & 2:** SKARMORY USE TOXIC!

_Both Skarmory got ready to hurl Toxic at Charizard when all of a sudden…_

STONE EDGE AERODACTYLE!

_Stones took out one Skarmory._

**Guard 2:** Huh? Wha… What happened?

_At the same time another attack was launched._

FLAMETHROWER SALAMENCE!

_Burning fire hit the second Skarmory instantly knocking it out._

**Ash:** Guys! What are you doing here?

**Dan:** We noticed 2 of the guards followed you when you went after Dominick.

**Blue:** We said we're a team and we meant it.

**Dan:** That's what friends are for.

**Blue:** So what about Dominick?

**Ash:** I lost him but I think he's still somewhere around here.

**Dan:** How about we look around this air space and see what we find.

**Ash:** All right, let's split up, we can cover more area that way.

**Blue:** Got it.

**Ash:** Let's meet back here in 30 minutes. Watches synchronized.

_Everyone checked their watches._

**Dan & Blue**: Synchronized!

_They flew around looking for Dominick but found no sign of him. 30 minutes later._

**Ash:** Find anything?

**Dan:** Nope.

**Blue:** Nothing.

**Dan:** Who knows where he went, not to mention you can barely see anything with this fog.

_A few seconds went by then all of a sudden._

BOOM! SPLASH!

_Aerodactyl and Salemence were hit by an attack and fell right into the ocean. Ash turned around and saw Dominick and his Hydreigon._

**Ash:** So there you are you sneaky rat!

**Dominick:** You just had to play the hero. You couldn't just leave Dawn with me. You just had to come and find her.

**Ash:** Dawn is my friend! You barely know her!

**Dominick:** You're right.

**Ash:** What?

**Dominick:** You see I have absolutely no idea who Dawn is personally unlike you. When I first saw her I did fall in love and I just had to have her for myself – just like capturing a Pokemon. One night while I was here at home I sent my Alakazam to take her away from that PTU and bring her here. Then I brainwashed her to my personal liking.

**Ash:** THAT'S DISGUSTING!

**Dominick:** Eh? Pretty good idea if you ask me.

**Ash:** THE WAY YOU TALK ABOUT HER IS AS IF YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT SHE WANTS! You only care for yourself. You're just a selfish brat.

**Dominick:** Nonetheless, Dawn and I will be married as soon as you're out of the picture. And I'll make sure you're removed from the picture starting right now!

HYDREIGON! USE DRAGON PULSE!

**Ash:** DODGE CHARIZARD!

_Charizard flies out of the way of Dragon Pulse!_

**Ash:** FLAMETHROWER!

_Meanwhile, in the ocean Dan and Blue have just emerged from the water._

**Dan:** Salamence! Are you okay?

_Salamence nodded._

**Blue:** Aerodactyle return.

Well, now what?

**Dan:** We get out of the water. The island's shore is not that far from here. We can swim there.

**Blue:** Or we could Surf using our water Pokemon.

**Dan:** Good idea. GO FERALIGATR!

**Blue:** I CHOOSE YOU BLATOISE!

_So Dan and Blue headed back to the island._

_Meanwhile, in the sky Ash and Dominick along with their Pokemon were in a fierce aerial battle._

**Ash:** WHERE'S DAWN!?

**Dominick:** That's for me to know and you to never find out!

HYDREIGON DARK PULSE!

**Ash:** COUNTER WITH FLAMETHROWER CHARIZARD!

BOOM!

_Both moves lit up the night sky so even Dan and Blue could see the battle from where they were. As they got to shore they could see Ash and Dominick's battle raging from the beach which was almost 2 miles away._

**Dominick:** USE DRACO METEOR HYDREIGON!

_Hydreigon shot a big chunk of energy at the sky - a few seconds later the chunk exploded and released several other chunks that went straight for Charizard._

_Charizard dodged most of them and destroyed one with Flamethrower, but Ash took his eye off Dominick and the battle thanks to the storm of meteors. _

_Hydreigon shot Charizard out of the sky with another Dragon Pulse and now Charizard was on a crash course about to hit the water._

**Ash:** CHARIZARD STRAIGHTEN UP! YOU CAN DO IT!

_Just when Charizard was about to hit the water it heard Ash…_

ROARRRRRR!

_Charizard managed to roll around and fly again._

FSWOOSH… FSWOOSH…

_The sound of Charizard's powerful and determined wings now making a bee line straight for Hydreigon._

**Ash:** FLAMETHROWER!

**Dominick:** DODGE!

_Hydreigon was too slow and was hit and burned. Hydreigon roared in pain._

ARWARK!

**Ash:** TAKE IT DOWN CHARIZARD!

**Pikachu: **PIKA PIKA!

**Piplup: **LUP! LUP!

_Charizard rammed Hydreigon doing damage and then turned around._

**Ash:** USE DRAGONBRETH CHARIZARD, NOW!

_Dragonbreath hit Hydreigon doing massive damage._

_Then just as Ash had gotten the upper hand one of Hydreigon's heads bit Charizard as it flew by hanging on to Charizard with its teeth._

**Charizard:** WROARR!

**Ash:** CHARIZARD NO!

_Piplup used Bubblebeam to break Hydreigon's grip._

**Dominick:** USE TRI ATTACK HYDREIGON!

_All three heads of Hydreigon combined to release a powerful blast of Fire, Thunder, and Ice at Charizard - Ash had to do something fast._

**Ash:** CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER, PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT, AND PIPLUP USE HYDRO PUMP!

**Charizard:** ROARRRR!

**Piplup:** PIPLUP!

**Pikachu:** PIKACHUUUUUU!

_All three released their attack in an effort to stop the incoming Tri Attack. Tri Attack was canceled out by Charizard, Pikachu, and Piplup's triple attack - but Dominick was not done yet._

**Dominick:** DRACO METEOR! AGAIN!

**Ash:** Enough of this! Charizard's getting tired and Dominick shows no signs of giving up. Time to end this battle - CHARIZARD! DODGE THE INCOMING METEORS!

_Charizard dodged and with the help of Pikachu and Piplup destroyed the meteors._

**Ash:** CHARIZARD! USE BLAST BURN!

ROARRRRRR!

_Suddenly, Charizard was hit by Dragon Pulse._

**Ash:** ONE MORE TIME!

_Charizard tried again while Dominick's Hydreigon tried to stop it with another Tri Attack but_

_Pikachu and Piplup covered Charizard from the incoming attack._

_Charizard's Blaze kicked in amping up all of its Fire moves including the Blast Burn it was about to use._

**Ash:** NOW CHARIZARD! USE BLAST BURN!

**Charizard**: ROARRRRRR!

_A fiery explosion razed the sky and hit Hydreigon knocking it out of the sky and on to a small patch of land._

_Charizard landed where Dominick crashed, Ash got off Charizard's back and walked over to a fallen Dominick._

**Ash:** Where is Dawn!

**Dominick:** I... won't ...tell you anything. Ha…ha…ha.

_Dominick had been caught in the attack and was a bit hurt. Hydreigon was knocked out._

**Ash:** What was the point in kidnapping someone you didn't even know?

**Dominick:** If I see something I want then I will have it.

**Ash:** Dawn is not a "something" she is someone. She is not an item on the shelf she's a human being. How dare you!

_Ash grabbed Dominick by his collar shaking him._

**Ash:** TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!

**Dominick**: HA! In a few minutes it won't matter because she won't even remember you!

_Ash tossed Dominick aside and jumped on Charizard's back with Pikachu and Piplup and flew off in search of Dawn._

_Meanwhile, Blue and Dan managed to get to the beach where they met up with the Captain, Nate, and Red._

**Captain**: _(waving) _Ahoy! Laddy's!

**Dan:** Ahoy Captain! Glad to see you're feeling better.

**Nate: **What's going on?

**Blue:** You two were brainwashed by a major spoiled brat named Dominick.

**Red:** ?

**Nate:** Now that you mention it, I remember a cute blue haired girl was with us just before we met Dominick.

**Dan:** What happened?

**Nate: **Well it looked like we were on a boat and Dominick placed this helmet on the blue haired girl who looked to be sleeping - after that the girl woke and was suddenly acting friendly to Dominick. After that we were brought to the chair and had the helmet and that's all I remember.

**Blue:** Did you say a boat?

**Nate:** Yeah.

**Dan:** Hey look! It's Ash and Charizard. Why are they still flying around?

**Blue:** I don't see Dawn with him.

**Dan:** Probably because she was not with Dominick.

**Blue:** We need to tell him what Nate told us!

_Ash landed on the beach and Nate explained everything he saw regarding Dawn and Dominick._

**Ash:** I NEED TO FIND HER! CHARIZARD LETS GO!

**Dan:** REMEMBER YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A BOAT!

**Ash:** GOT IT!

_Ash went to look for the boat – not realizing he had about 40 minutes to find Dawn. 10 minutes later Pikachu spotted something on the far side of the island._

**Pikachu: **PIKA!

_Charizard flew to the farside of the island and that's when Ash noticed a boat and landed near it._

**Ash:** Return Charizard, great job. Let's go Pikachu and Piplup.

_All three boarded the boat._

**Ash:** It seems empty. I hope this is the right one.

_Ash got to the deck and saw a machine. Dawn was sitting by it wearing a helmet._

**Ash:** DAWN!

_Ash rushed over to her._

**Ash:** DAWN, DAWN WAKE UP! DAWN!

_All of a sudden Ash was lifted into the air with Pikachu and Piplup._

**Ash:** Hey! What's going on!

**?**: Looks like a few rats wondered onto the boat.

_Someone in a lab coat walked out with an Alakazam at his side._

**Ash:** Who are you?

**?**: My name is Bob and I'm a scientist who studies brain manipulation waves better known as brain washing to be more precise.

**Ash:** So you're the one who has been brainwashing Dawn.

**Bob:** Correct. However, thanks to you, my last work with her ended up with her fainting and remembering everything about you.

**Ash:** What?

**Bob:** You see since you kept reminding her of who she was it triggered her memories that I thought were erased. Those original memories started to clash with the brainwashing resulting in her fainting. What I didn't count on was the original memories winning and the brainwashing losing by her remembering who you were.

**Ash:** DAWN! WAKE UP!

**Bob:** She can't hear you. She's still out cold from fainting. But don't worry in about 30 minutes she'll wake and won't even remember your first name.

**Ash:** LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

All of a sudden Infernape let itself out of its ball and used Mach Punch on Alakazam causing it to release its Psychic hold on Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup.

**Bob:** Alakazam get up and use Focus Blast!

KAZAM!

**Ash:** INFERNAPE USE FLAMETHROWER!

_Flamethrower stopped the incoming Focus Blast. Bob and his Alakazam were standing right in front of the brainwashing machine that was almost ready to wipe Dawn's memory permanently._

**Bob:** You're not getting by me no matter how hard you try.

**Ash:** We'll see about that.

INFERNAPE USE FLAMETHROWER AGAIN!

**Bob:** Alakazam use Mirror Coat!

_The Flamethrower was instantly thrown back to Infernape doing massive damage._

**Ash:** Infernape are you okay?

INFERNAPE!

**Ash:** USE FLARE BLITZ!

A firey Infernape rushed Alakazam.

**Bob:** DODGE ALAKAZAM!

_Alakazam dodged and Infernape hit the brainwashing machine._

**Bob:** NO!

_Flare Blitz instantly destroyed the machine. While Bob was fuming over his machine Ash hurriedly removed the brainwashing cap and untied Dawn from the chair._

**Bob:** Grrrrr...ALAKAZAM USE PSYCHIC TO PICK UP DAWN!

**Ash:** DAWN! WAKE UP!

_Alakazam lifted Dawn into the air then held her over the side of the boat._

**Ash:** DON'T YOU DARE!

_Ash readied himself._

**Bob:** Release Alakazam!

_Dawn fell in the water as Ash ran and jumped overboard in an effort to catch her SPLASH! Fortunately he did but the current was very strong and both of them were swept away._

PIKA CHU PI!

INFERNAPE!

PIPLUP!

_In the water Ash held on to Dawn and held his breath for as long as he could._

_**Ash's Thoughts:**__ I will protect Dawn._

_Flashbacks of so many moments that he and Dawn shared with each other went through his mind; times of laughter, tears, fighting, dancing, and singing – Pokemon, food, and friends but most of all them together._

_**Ash's thoughts:**__ Because I lov... Ash blacked out still holding onto Dawn._

_Later on..._

_Blue and Dan now joined by Cynthia, May, Brock, Misty, and Steven were all were looking for Ash and Dawn._

**Blue:** ASH!

**Dan:** YO ASH WHERE ARE YOU!

**Cynthia:** Garchomp, did you find anything?

_Garchomp shook its head._

**Steven: **Skarmory, any luck?

_Skarmory gave the same reaction._

_Ash and Dawn washed up on the beach - as it turned out the current was local to the island which meant it would carry them back to the island at some point in time._

pika… pika…

**Brock:** Huh? HEY LOOK!

**May:** IT'S PIKACHU!

**Blue:** AND PIPLUP!

**Brock: **AND ASH'S INFERNAPE!

_Everyone found the boat but no sign of Ash or Dawn. They did find Bob who was trying to repair the boat and leave until Pikachu zapped him with a Thunderbolt. Everyone continued combing the beach when Pikachu noticed Dawn lying on the sand and a bit further Ash. Pikachu excitedly called for the others._

PIKA PIKA CHU!

_Everyone ran to see if they were okay._

PIPLUP! PIPLUP!

_After a minute Dawn started to open her eyes._

**May: ** Dawn's waking up!

**Cynthia:** Dawn are you okay?

**Dawn:** I think so.

**Dan:** Dawn do you remember any of us?

_Dawn paused for a second._

**Dawn:** ...Of course, your Dan, that's Cynthia, he's Brock, there's Steven, May and Misty.

**Blue:** SHE REMEMBERS!

**Dan:** Dawn do you remember him?

_Pointing to Ash._

_Dawn took a long pause. For a second she did NOT remember him but then by seeing his face her memory started to repair then finally._

**Dawn:** Ash. Oh my gosh, ASH!

_Dawn ran to Ash and pulle dhim out of the water then sat down by his side where Pikachu and Infernape were._

**Dawn:** Ash… ASH WAKE UP!

Pika, Pika

Infernape

_Ash's Pokemon were starting to get very sad._

**Dan:** I think he was in the water too long.

**Dawn:** SHUT UP! HE WILL BE ALRIGHT! ASH WAKE UP!

_When he didn't respond Dawn started to cry._

**Dawn:** _sniff, sniff _Ash.

_A few minutes went by._

_cough, cough!_

PIKA!?

INFERNAPE!?

PIPLUP!

**Ash:** Whoa…

**Dawn:** Ash?

**Ash:** _Cough,_ _cough,_ Dawn.

**Dawn:** He... He's Alive! ASH!

_Dawn gave a clutching hug to Ash._

**Ash:** Dawn, what's going on?

**Dan:** She remembers!

_Ash hugged Dawn back._

**Brock:** LOOK OUT!

_Everyone jumped out the way Ash managed to shield Dawn from the blast that sent both of them flying back._

**Ash:** What was that!

**?**: You really thought you saw the last of me?

**Blue:** Aww… NO WAY!

**Dan:** It's him.

**Dominick:** Give me back my fiancée! You stole her from me!

_Dawn held on to Ash._

**Ash:** SHE WAS NEVER YOURS!

**Dominick:** Darling Dawn let us leave and be married.

**Dawn:** GET LOST! I DON'T KNOW YOU!

**Dominick:** But Dawn... I see you have brainwashed her Ash Ketchum!

**Dan:** Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black.

**Blue:** Tell me about it.

**Dawn:** I have not been brainwashed. I said I don't know you and that's final!

**Dominick:** Fine then.

HYDREIGON ATTACK!

_Once Hydreigon tried an attack Cynthia, Steven, Dan, Blue, Brock, May and Misty's Pokemon all launched a counter attack on Hydreigon's attack. Infernape rammed Hydreigon out of Ash and Dawn's space then hit it with Fire Blast!_

_Pikachu and Piplup boldly stood right in front of Ash and Dawn._

PIKA!

_Sparks of electricity were surging from Pikachu._

PIPLUP!

**Dominick:** I choose everyone!

_Dominick let all his Pokemon out in an effort to destroy Ash and now Dawn - all because he didn't get his way. _

_All of his Pokemon were: Hydreigon, Gengar, Electross, Cofagrigus, Snesal, and Mandibuzz_

**Dominick:** GET THEM!

But all of Ash's remaining Pokemon let themselves out as well.

Pikachu, Charizard, Typlosion, Gabite, Infernape, and now...SNORLAX!?

**Ash:** ATTACK!

_All of Ash's Pokemon sent their strongest attacks out completely overpowering Dominick's and sending them all flying – including Dominick. _

_It just so happened the Sinnoh police were on patrol around the island thanks to a call from the Captain when Dominick landed near one of their boats. _

_SPLASH!_

**Officer Jenny: **Huh?

_She looked over the side of the boat and saw Dominick and the rest of his Pokemon out cold then she looked at a recent wanted poster and the picture matched him perfectly. Turns out Dominick had a warrant for his arrest for Pokemon thievery and now a few other things._

SPLASH!

**James:** That wasn't nice.

**Jessie:** How rude of that little brat!

**Meowth: **You'd think rich people like him would show some manners.

**James:** I take offense to that statement! Not all rich people are like that.

**Jessie:** You would know since you grew up rich.

**James: **It was not all that easy!

**Officer Jenny: **What are you 3 doing?

_The 3 of them turned around and saw Officer Jenny._

**James: **Oh, nothing Officer.

**James:** Yeah, we just fell out the sky and into this water.

**Meowth:** And we certainly aren't part of some criminal organization called Team Rocket.

**Jessie & James: **_(slapping their hands over Meowth's mouth) _MEOWTH!

**Jessie**: Oh, don't mind him officer, he's just a furball – what he meant to say was…

**Officer Jenny: **A TALKING MEOWTH! HEY! YOU'RE TEAM ROCKET!

**Team Rocket:** LET'S GO!

_Team Rocket dived in the water and swam as fast as they could away from Officer Jenny._

_Back on the island, Ash, Dan and Blue explained everything._

**Steven:** I see. Well it's good you all got the Pokemon back and that Ash managed to save Dawn but you still get detention when we get back.

**Ash, Dan and ****Blue:** WHAT!?

**Dan:** What a lousy price for being heroes.

**Cynthia:** But since you did help a lot of people get there Pokemon back and since Ash rescued Dawn instead of detention for the rest of the time your in school you only get detention for a week.

**Ash, Dan & Blue:** Fair enough.

_So everybody got ready to leave the island._

**Dawn:** Ash wait!

**Ash:** Yeah?

**Dawn:** Thank you.

**Ash:** It's no problem.

**Dawn: **Even after I said all those things you you still did not give up on me.

**Ash: **That's what friends are for.

_(Friends? What a bunch of...)_

**Dan Cool:** Hey hey this is a G rated story. Sorry for the interruption back to their conversation.

_Dawn kissed him on the cheek (for about 30 seconds) and hugged him tightly._

**Dan:** HEY! You guys just gonna stand there or do you want to leave this island?

**Dawn:** We're coming.

**Ash:** Hey Dan!

**Dan:** What's up?

**Ash:**... I challenge you.. TO A BATTLE!

**Dan:** ?

**Everyone: **?!

And so with Dawn's memory completely restored and Dominick now in custody things are back to normal. However Ash out of no-where has challenged Pokemon Trainer Dan to a battle.

Will Dan accept the challenge? And if so, who will win? It's now the start of a very big rivalry between two strong trainers.

We are reaching the final stretch of this story Ash and friends are going to be returning to PTU soon where everything will be decided those things are Ash & Dawn's fate.

Ash's destiny to become the world's greatest Pokemon master may just be on the horizon but it won't be easy getting there.

Stay tuned A&D Adventures continues.

Review & comment

Later!


	38. Ash Vs Dan

**Chapter 38**

**Ash **_**vs. **_**Dan**

**Ash: **I challenge you Dan to a battle.

**Dan:** … You seriously want to battle me?

**Dawn:** Why?

**Ash:** Dan seems to be a strong trainer.

**Dan:** Seems to be? I am a strong trainer.

**Ash:** Prove it - a match right here right now.

**Dan: **...Bring it

_Ash and Dan stood on opposite sides of the field as everyone watched from the beach. _

**Ash:** 1 Pokemon each – the best 2 out of 3 wins.

GO SNORLAX!

SNOR zzzzzzz

**Ash:** ?!

SNORLAX WAKE UP!

**May:** This is embarrassing.

_Dan walked over._

**Dan:** You can't have a battle with a sleeping Snorlax Ash.

**Ash:** I KNOW!

**Dan:** Here give Snorlax this.

_Dan handed him a Chesto Berry_

**Ash:** Hey it's a Chesto Berry! This'll wake Snorlax up.

_Ash fed Snorlax the Berry and in no time Snorax awoke._

_Dan walked back over to his side of the field._

**Ash:** Call out your Pokemon.

**Dan:** …

**ROARRRRRRR!**

_A loud roar was heard in the distance then a large Pokemon flew by and landed right in front of Dan facing Snorlax._

**Dan:** Here's my choice of Pokemon - Salamence!

**Brock:** The one-on-one battle between Ash and Dan will begin.

No substitutes allowed.

Whichever trainer's Pokemon is unable to battle loses.

BEGIN!

**Ash:** GO SNORLAX! BODY SLAM!

**Dan:** FLY SALAMENCE!

_A giant thud shook the entire beach as Snorlax missed._

**Dan:** GO SALAMENCE! HIT SNORLAX WITH FLY!

WHOOSSSH! WHAM!

_Salamence hit Snorlax with a devastating Fly attack._

**Ash:** GET UP SNORLAX!

_Snorlax got to its feet as Salamence flew around._

**Dawn:** That was a powerful Fly attack, but Flying moves don't have much effect on Normal types like Snorlax.

**Brock:** Maybe so, but if Salamence keeps up an attack like that it will start to takes its toll on Snorlax.

**Steven:** Snorlax has power, but Salamence has speed and power. Normally that would mean Salamence has the advantage, but Snorlax has more power and can take more hits than Salamence, but Snorlax's power is meaningless unless Ash can get Salamence out of the air.

**Misty & Brock**: _(Nodding agreement)_ Yeah.

**Ash's Thought's**: I got to get Salamence out of the air.

**Dan:** Salamence use Fly again!

_Salamence rammed Snorlax again._

**Dan:** Again!

**Ash:** Snorlax use your stomach as a cushion!

**Everybody**: ?!

Salamence tackled Snorlax again but this time Snorlax used its stomach as a cushion to absorb the blow of Salamence's attack. Salamenced bounced off Snorlax on to the ground.

**Dawn:** ASH! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!

**Ash:** USE BODY SLAM!

_Snorlax jumped and landed on Salamence._

**Dan:** Salamence! SHAKE IT OFF! USE DRAGON CLAW!

_Salamence who was still squished by Snorlax used Dragon Claw to claw Snorlax off it._

**Dan:** USE DRAGON CLAW AGAIN!

_Salamence was up and flew in to use Dragon Claw._

**Ash:** DUCK! THEN USE ICE PUNCH!

**Dan:** !

_Dragon Claw missed and Salamence took a direct hit from Ice Punch._

**Dan:** SALAMENCE!

_Salamence hit the ground but was not out yet._

**Dawn:** What? Salamence is a Dragon Flying type - Ice Punch should have ended the match.

**Brock:** True, but Snorlax is a Normal Type and Ice Punch is an Ice Type move. So while an Ice Punch from an Ice Type would have definitely done the job, an Ice Punch from a different Type would not be as strong.

**Steven:** Either way, if Salamence gets hit by another Ice Punch the match is definitely over.

**Ash:** SNORLAX! BODY SLAM!

_Snorax jumped and was ready to land on Salamence._

**Dan:** FLY! SALAMENCE!

_Salamence flew out of the way. A loud thud shook the beach as Snorlax landed and missed. _

**Snorlax:** Huh?!

_Snorlax stood up confusedly looking around for Salamance._

**Dan:** USE EARTHQUAKE SALAMENCE!

_Salamence smashed the ground triggering an Earthquake doing damage to Snorlax causing Snorlax to lose it's balance and fall._

**Dan:** FLY INTO THE AIR SALAMENCE!

_When the tremor stopped Snorlax managed to get to its feet._

**Dan:** SALAMENCE! AIR DIVE STRAIGHT FOR SNORLAX!

_Salamence made a bee line for Snorlax._

**Ash:** ICE PUNCH SNORLAX!

**Dan's Thoughts:** Not this time.

**Dan:** SHIFT RIGHT AND USE BRICK BREAK!

**Everyone**: !

_Salamence hit Snorlax with its arm dishing out massive damage._

**Dawn:** Snorlax is almost out! COME ON ASH!

**Dan:** BRICK BREAK AGAIN!

_Salamence turned around and headed straight for Snorlax._

**Ash:** Snorlax! Stand your ground!

_Snorlax stood immovable like a granite wall._

**Dawn:** WHAT'S HE DOING?

_Salamence got within punching range and…_

**Ash:** ICE PUNCH!

**Dan:** BRICK BREAK!

CRRAACKK! WHAM!

_Salamence and Snorlax's attack met their mark at the same time knocking them both out instantly._

**Brock:** This battle is a draw!

**Ash:** Snorlax you were great, return.

**Dan:** Great job Salamence, return.

**Dan:** Good job Ash I don't remember the last time I had a match that ended in a tie.

**Ash:** Thanks.

**Steven:** That was a great battle.

**Cynthia:** Good job.

_Dawn ran over to Ash excited._

**Dawn:** ASH!

**Ash:** Hey.

**Dawn:** Great job both of you.

**Dan:** Thanks

**Blue:** Dan, dude you got pwned!

**Dan:** It was a tie moron.

**Blue:** Who you calling moron!

**Dan:** YOU!

**Blue:** OH YEAH! BRING IT ON!

**Dan:** I'll BRING THE SMACKDOWN AND YOU KNOW IT!

**Cynthia:** It's time we all head back to PTU.

**Dawn:** Finally, I can't wait to get off this island.

**Ash:** Yeah me too.

_Everyone got on the boat and sailed off._

_Ash and Dawn sat on the deck talking and laughing when Dan came by._

**Ash:** Hey Dan, how's it going?

**Dan:** Good. Here, take this.

_Dan handed Ash a CD._

**Ash:** What's this?

**Dan:** It's a TM. It allows you to instantly teach a Pokemon the move that's on the TM. This is TM 52 Focus Blast. Be careful, this TM can only be used once. You should teach it to Charizard. After the match with Hydreigon this move would be a great edition to Charizard's move set.

**Ash:** Thanks.

**Dan:** No problem. Anyways, my Pokemon are all healed so I'm off. Later

_Dan released Salamence and flew off the boat. _

_A few seconds later Steven and Cynthia approached._

**Cynthia:** Where's Dan?

**Dawn:** He flew off the boat.

**Steven and Cynthia**: ! He ditched detention!

**Everyone: **HA! HA! HA!

**Cynthia:** Hey, we have a change of course - instead of going back to PTU we will be stopping by Snowpoint City.

**Dawn:** Maybe we'll get to see Zoey again!

**Ash:** And Candice too!

**Ash & Dawn:** Snowpoint City here we come!

Ash & Dawn are on their way to Snowpoint City - what adventures await them in the snowy Snowpoint City.

Stay tuned.

April 14, 2012 is when this story first started and now look at it. 1 year later over 150 reviews from the dozens and dozens of fans! It's really awesome!

As always review and comment.

Later


	39. Notice To All A&D Fans

This is a note to all you A&D Adventures fans out their, there WILL be more chapters I'm writing them so for now be patient it should take less then a week for a new chapter.

Thank you

Dan Cool


End file.
